


Signal in the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 89,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was already bad enough that Logan had to go to a different school, why not add to the fact he's the only student at Jupiter Halls High that can't shoot laser beams out of his eyes, have super strength or could fly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Big Time Bang](http://bigtimebang.livejournal.com/) at LiveJournal and accompanied with amazing art by [ dirtywerk ](http://dirtywerk.livejournal.com/3326.html)

“But let's try to think this through, Mom. I mean, do I _really_ need to go to this school? I've been perfectly content going to school with the other kids that live in the neighborhood and you know, if it isn't broke, don't fix it, right?” Logan Mitchell nervously babbled to his mother as the woman began to pack her son's bookbag. Not too many things: pencils, pens, notebook, first aid kit that could treat any first degree burns or nuclear acid. The usual things Logan would need for his first day of high school. Well, first day at a _new_ high school, and the boy groaned even louder hoping that his mother would hear the distaste and the dislike of having to switch schools.

“Logan, me and your father talked long and hard about this and I believe you should give this school a chance.”

“I don't belong there, Mom.”

“You don't know that. Sweetie, you haven't even tried. . .maybe you're a late bloomer,” she said with a smile that Logan was frowning at.

“I'm not a late bloomer,” Logan said with a scoff and his mother gave a sigh, stopping to close Logan's bag and settle it beside his bed before walking over to her son and placing gentle hands on his face. Her skin was warm, soft and smooth and she moved her hand up to gently brush fingers through his brown hair.

“Try. Logan, this is a part of you that we can't hide anymore. This is a part of your family and I don't want you to not be exposed to other kids that are just like you. . .but know that you'll always be super to me, whether you grow up to be saving the world from flaming comets or become a world famous neurosurgeon.”

"Which I _will_ ,” Logan said, moving his mother's hands away and trying to straighten his hair back into place, “I _really_ don't want to go.”

“You're going alright,” his mother said with a stern frown and Logan frowned back. Then his lips turned into a nervous smile, seeing that familiar red glow in his mother's usually chocolate brown eyes as she placed hands on her hips. Logan briskly walked over to grab his bag from beside the bed, flinging it over his shoulder and moved to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. She hummed, patting him on the shoulder, “You'll be fine, I promise. You're not the only new kid that's going to be going there.”

Logan just gave a sigh at that, moving out of his bedroom as his mother went to grab his dirty laundry to wash and began to make his way down the hallway to the stairs, his feet moving as if he was walking to his grave. Might as well be, he was going to Palm Woods. Course, that was just a front for all the 'normal' people to believe, believe that it was just some innocent, highly elusive high school located on the outskirts of town. To those that lived the life of crime-fighting, cape-wearing, superpower heroes of the city, the school was known as the Jupiter Halls High, the place where heroes were made. Logan let out another groan, this was going to be the worst day of his life, he just knew it.

He was finally at the foot of the stairs, now making his way to the front door and out to the sidewalk to begin walking towards the bus stop. Bet that kids that could fly or could teleport or could be there in only a couple of steps didn't have to take a bus like he did. What if he was the only kid that was on the bus? His heart was racing fast, wondering if maybe he could not even go to school today and go someplace to hide for the time being. Maybe even enroll himself back in his former school, the school with people he actually made some friends with. He was making a right instead of a left, leaving to go out the backdoor and jump the fence to maybe hide out in the next door neighbor's tool shed when his father strode out from his small little study, briefcase in hand and thick brown framed glasses perched on his nose. Logan stopped, his father noticing him and giving a gigantic smile his way as he strode over to slap a hand on Logan's back.

“Hey there, kiddo! You ready for your first day at a new high school?” his father cheerfully asked and Logan gave a small sigh, though lips curving into a tiny smile. If anyone got excited over the talk of superpower or superheroes, it was his dad. Which was reasonable, really, what boy growing up didn't dream about being able to fly high above the skies, being able to lift several thousands pounds without flinching or breaking a sweat. Saving the day and being admired by thousands of people, that was anybody's dream. That was once Logan's dream too, to be just like his mom and fighting crime alongside her. To save the day and have his own signal in the sky to call on him to right wrongs, kick butts and take names.

Not anymore though, Logan already got his reality check.

His father gave him a couple more slaps on the back, urging Logan from his destined back door right to the front door as he began to give his 'man to man' little lectures, “Now son, I know that this is a very big step for you and that you might feel a little bit strange but you got to remember to always be yourself and everyone is going to see that ole' good Mitchell spirit in you!”

“Thanks Dad,” Logan said and his dad beamed, pushing his glasses a little bit further up his nose to keep them from slipping.

“Now, I don't know what goes on in a superhero school but you just be the best super you can be, okay? Go out there with your head held high and chest puffed out and make your old man proud!” he said, the two of them striding out the front door and to the shiny black car out in the driveway. Logan's father turned, placing both hands on Logan's shoulder and gripping the joints tight, “I'm proud of you, son. You're going to grow up into a fine young man, I just know it.”

“Yeah, Dad. . .” Logan murmured and Logan's father pulled him into a tight hug, gently rocking them from side to side.

“I love you, son. I know you're going to be _great_ ,” his dad said, Logan just could hear the happiness and glee his father was feeling right now, slightly wishing that _he_ could go to school in his place. Logan's eyes darted around, awkwardness seeping in from his dad still hugging him and he didn't even know how far he had to walk to get to the bus stop.

“Uh, Dad?. . .Gotta go,” he said and his father's arms quickly released him, his dad's hand going up to bonk against the side of his head and make a silly expression.

“Whoops! Sorry about that, son. Go on right ahead! Throw some heavy things around for me when you get there!” his dad shouted out as Logan began to make his way from the house, giving him a thumbs up as he began to get inside his car. Logan gave him a thumbs up as well, trying to smile and at least look like he was excited before turning back and giving a pained groan. A long day, this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Logan walked a good while down the street, tight grip on the strap slung over his shoulder and heavy step in his foot. The breeze against his skin was nice, rustling through the branches and leaves above him as he passed by tree after tree and house after house. Some occupied by normal families with normal kids leading normal lives, others occupying superheroes under an alter ego. Logan glanced forward, squinting his eyes to see a small bus stop with white rounded sign and someone standing beside it rocking back and forth on their heels and as Logan drew closer, he saw that it was a boy not much older than he was, perhaps a year younger even. His skin was a caramel tint, eager and hopeful smile on his lips as he rocked back and forth in his nice tennis shoes and small little backpack on his back.

Was he a student at Jupiter? A student maybe. . .that was like him?

He approached the boy, standing on the opposite side of the bus stop and subtly glancing over at him to watch what he was doing. Nothing really, just eagerly waiting for their bus and Logan bit his lower lip, wondering if he should be the one to make the first move and introduce himself. Say hello, make a friend. Logan knew it would be hard to make a friend once everyone finds out about him at Jupiter and what he could really do. . .maybe it wouldn't be bad if he tried to make a friend right now and hope that the boy would just stick along with him once the inevitable truth came out.

Logan turned his head, ready to say something to start a simple conversation but jumped back in surprise to find that the boy was standing _very_ close to him and looking at him with an intense curiosity and interest. His eyes were a bright brown that seemed to glimmer in the sunlight and his lips were curved into a warm smile, a little birthmark below his plush lower lip. Once Logan's heartbeat regained a steady pace, he gave a nervous gulp. “Uh, hi?”

“Hi,” the boy said and leaned back a little bit, giving Logan his personal space and Logan gave a scratch to the back of his neck.

“So uh. . .going to go to school, yeah,” Logan said and the boy glanced over his shoulder at the sign.

“Oh yeah. . .'Palm Woods',” the boy said with air quotes included, Logan raising an eyebrow.

“. . .So you know about Jupiter?” Logan asked and the boy's eyes widened big, raising a finger to shush Logan and he jumped back into Logan's little personal bubble.

“Don't say that out here! You never know if there's a super villain lurking around here!” the boy whispered and Logan leaned his head back.

“I'm sure anyone with super powers knows that Palm Woods is just a cover-up for Jupiter, no need to whisper about it,” Logan replied and the boy blushed, nervously beginning to twiddle his fingers.

“Well. . .yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, my dads' said for me to not let anyone know where I go to school, you know, for protection and stuff because a lot of super villains would love to get their hands on a child of a superhero couple and I don't want my dads' to be worried about me cause I'm going to be just fine on my first day of hero schooling. . .Hi,” he stuck his hand out with big smile on his face, “I'm Carlos. Carlos Garcia.”

“. . .Logan. Logan Mitchell,” Logan introduced and shook the boy's hand, feeling how warm it was and how soft Carlos' skin was compared to his, nervously sweaty and pale in contrast to rich brown. Carlos continued to beam his pearly white smile, “This is so exciting! Imagine it, you and I are going to go to that school and enter as teenagers with powers but when we leave, we'll be considered genuine heroes!”

“Yeah. . .”

“I wonder who our classmates are going to be? And our teachers. I know I'm going to do _great_ in school, I mean, I practically know every single superpower, superhero and their respective villains that has ever existed in the history of super history. Oh! And if we get to pick out our superhero names on the first day too! I already know what I'm going to be known as,” Carlos turned his body away, placing fists on his hips and looking straight up into the big blue sky with triumphant expression, “Meteor Man!”

“. . .There's already a Meteor Man, isn't there?” Logan asked and Carlos gave a sigh.

“Yeah, but he's in retirement. Can't I be the younger and newer Meteor Man?” Carlos asked and Logan shook his head 'no'.

“Don't think it works like that,” Logan said and Carlos gave a sigh before giving Logan a friendly tap on the arm. “Well what would your superhero name be?”

“I uh. . .haven't got one planned yet,” Logan said quietly and Carlos cocked his head to the side.

“Well. . .what's your superpower? Maybe I can think of one for you!” Carlos eagerly said and Logan bit his lower lip, looking at the ground and now not knowwing what to say, what to do.

“Well. . .there's a funny thing about me and powers and-”

“Oh look! The bus is here!” Carlos shouted out, head whirling around and eyes widening in delight as Logan craned his neck to see a rather normal looking school bus approaching the bus stop. In fact, it looked like one of those old beat down buses that took the other high schoolers that lived on Logan's block down to the high school in the city. The high school that Logan should have continued to go to instead of Jupiter. He felt Carlos' hand go down and tightly grasp his, Logan not having time to react as Carlos tugged him along to the doors sliding open, the two boys peering up the small set of steps to the bus driver looking down at them rather annoyed and bitterly. Carlos was still blissfully happy and smiling, “Hi!”

“Save the sunshine and get in,” the bus driver grumbled and Logan saw Carlos' smile fade for a split second, the younger boy looking over his shoulder at Logan before biting his lower lip and stepping up onto the bus. Logan followed, now seeing that the bus was pretty much filled with students of varying ages and personalities. Carlos moved to sit down in an open bus seat by the window, Logan sitting down beside him as the doors for the bus closed a few seconds later. The students around them were loud, talking about the excitement of going to Jupiter and how they couldn't wait to show off their powers to the student body. All this talk around Logan was slowly making the boy nervous, making him dread the moment he stepped foot on campus. He bit his lip, looking to his left to the other kids that were seated on the bus seat next to them. A girl with a mixture of red and black hair and punk rock attitude, arms crossed and looking disinterested with everything happening all around her and a girl with blond hair quietly humming to herself with a smile on her lips.

Logan sucked in a breath, looking over at Carlos who was staring out the window and knocking his knees together to a rhythm in his head and Logan began to knock his knees as well. “So. . .what do you think is going to happen once we get there?” Logan asked and Carlos turned, smile already back on his face and eager to share some of his knowledge on the subject.

“Well, first thing is that we're going to meet up with someone who will take us to assignment. Then we get our ranking and after that, move on to get our books and start classes,” Carlos smile grew even bigger, “I hope we get someone really cool that will take us to assignment and to get our books and stuff. A lot of famous superhero couples' children go to Jupiter, and imagine _we'll_ be learning right alongside them!”

“Y-Yeah,” Logan murmured and Carlos cocked his head to the side.

“You know, for someone going to a high school for superheroes, you don't seem really excited. Are you nervous?” Carlos asked and Logan blushed.

“W-Well the thing is. . .y-yeah, I'm nervous,” Logan stuttered out and Carlos smiled, moving his hand to give a couple of good natured pats and rubs to Logan's back.

“Don't be! I mean, yeah hero assignment is a kind of scary experience but the good thing is that we can always work our way up if we're put at a low ranking.”

But that was just the thing, Logan knew he'd get the lowest rank possible and there would be _no_ way to work his way out of the rut. He sighed; this was going to be horrible. He was going to make himself look like a total fool in front of all these people, all of these superpowered students that could throw him a mile away or blast him off his feet or read his mind or any other power that's in the book. His body was quaking now, absolutely quaking with fear and nerves and he just wished that this day would just disappear, or him, whichever could come first.

. . .Wait. . .that wasn't his body shaking. . .it was the _bus_.

Seatbelts were strapped across Logan and Carlos' chest, Logan's head whirling around in confusion as an eruption of cheers came from behind them and Logan's head turned to Carlos.

“What's going on!”

“I don't know!” Carlos shouted back, his hands gripping tight to the straps across his chest as it felt like the bus was tipping backwards, and towards the front all Logan could see out the window was the blue sky. His heart was racing more now than ever, feeling weightless as the bus took off higher into the sky and facing towards the mountains, climbing higher and higher and Logan's hands jolting out to grab the back of the seat in front of him. He could hear Carlos laughing and screaming as if this was some sort of thrill ride they were on, Logan looking over at the two kids across from them to find them holding onto their straps across their chest and looking startled and confused as to what the heck was going on.

It all seemed to happen so fast, the sound of jet engines booming in Logan's ear, the long red and black hair of the girl sitting across from him flying back as the bus flew towards the base of the mountains at high speed, everyone's screams and shouts and laughter blending together in one loud sound echoing and ricocheting off the inner walls of the bus. Logan closed his eyes tight, his teeth gritting together and knuckles whitening from hanging onto the seat in front of him so tight he was sure his fingertips would have broken through the leather upholstery of the seats. Whatever it was that was happening, make it _stop._

Logan was thrown forward, seatbelt barely managing to keep him in his seat as his forehead collided with the back of the seat in front of him. He groaned out loud in pain, the bus not flying anymore but parked alongside other yellow buses with small airplane wings and tails on the sides and silvery turbines below. He rubbed his forehead, the skin sensitive and sure the area was most likely bruised badly as he glanced over at Carlos. The boy's face was up against the window, looking out to see the amazing view that was Jupiter Halls, the green grass on the front lawn and the steps that lead up to the school's entrance. Logan squinted his eyes, trying to see for himself and it looked like the school had been practically swallowed up by the base of the mountain. Nothing but rocky exterior and stone, didn't look like much of a school to begin with.

“Alright, don't leave anything on the bus. Have a nice day, yadda, yadda yadda,” the bus driver said nonchalantly, opening the doors to outside and in a large frenzy the students unbuckled themselves and made their way off the bus, shoving and shouting and screaming in excitement. Logan waited til at least the large congestion began to dwindle before getting up and allowing he and Carlos to walk down the aisle and step off the bus. The air was cooler here, the skies blue and bright and the sight was amazing. The city seemed so far away from here, so small in comparison as Logan's head searched his surroundings. Already he could see students landing from the sky with bags on their shoulders and others appearing before him in the blink of an eye. Super speed maybe, or even teleportation, Logan wasn't sure but he was already growing intimidated.

Carlos was by his side in an instant, the boy grinning so happily and eagerly. “Oh. My. _God._ This is so cool!” Carlos said through his clenched smile and Logan only gave a nod, looking around and seeing students beginning to gather at the front of the school. He gave Carlos a light nudge, Carlos looking over at the front of the school himself before he grabbed Logan's hand and tugged the brunette along with him, feet flying quickly and hurriedly over the grass. Logan stumbled a few times, slipping over the large rocks and the students that were pushing them all around, his grip on Carlos' hand slipping.

“Carlos, slow do-”

Too late.

Carlos slammed into someone that crossed in their path, knocking whoever they were straight to the grassy ground with Carlos and Logan in tow. Logan's hand slipped from Carlos' to try and brace himself against the fall, knees sliding along the grass as he fell beside whoever it was that they ran into. He groaned, trying to get up quickly onto his feet and glance down at who it was. A tall brunette, dressed in what used to be very nice and rather expensive looking clothes but now rumpled and slightly stained with grass. He reached a hand down, trying to pull the boy onto his feet as Carlos slowly got to his feet himself but the boy glanced up at Logan and swatted his hand away.

“I can help myself,” he snapped, getting off the dirty ground and trying to clean himself off while Logan began to frown.

“Sorry, okay? We don't want to start trouble on the first day,” Logan said sternly and the boy gave a scoff, those hazel eyes of his giving a roll before landing to glare at Logan's face.

“What's the big rush for? Not like seeing a bunch of goody-goody hero kids is really worth knocking into people,” the boy hissed and Logan raised an eyebrow.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

The boy scoffed again, turning his nose away, “Like you don't know, bet you two are just like them.”

And before Logan could say or comment or do anything else, the brunette walked away from them, heading in a different direction that wasn't by the crowd forming at the steps. Carlos stepped beside Logan, shaking his head worriedly.

“That guy is bad news, I can feel it. Hope we don't get him in class,” Carlos murmured, the two of them now _slowly_ making their way to the crowd so as to not run into anyone else with a sour attitude.

“What did he mean by 'goody-goody hero kids'? That's what I want to know,” Logan said with a frown, glancing over his shoulder in the direction where the boy walked off too. Never had he met someone so rude, nor has he ever met someone so handsome. Nicely done hair before Carlos had knocked him to the ground, cheeks a flushed red and those angry hazel eyes were something to stare at, like a mixture of gold and bronze. And the boy was fit too, tall and muscled, he must have super strength. But maybe not, seeing as though small and lithe Carlos managed to knock him over.

Logan was curious about him, curious as to who he was or who his parents are. What kind of power did he have deep in him. . .

* * *

The two began to intermix with the crowd, someone shouting out for everyone to get into an orderly line and to please not use any powers while they were in the large crowd of people. Carlos grabbed onto Logan's hand again, tugging the boy over to a more open area of the crowd where people were getting into a line and released the brunette's hand once they were standing with the other ten people in line. Logan glanced down the row, everyone talking excitedly with each other and gesturing to the entire campus. He also saw that girl with the red and black hair and the boy with the suit in the line as well, not talking to anyone and standing there with stone expressions on their faces.

“What do you think is going to happen next?” Carlos whispered and Logan shrugged, not so sure himself. He didn't see anyone looking like a teacher hanging around to watch the students, Logan assuming that all the students gathered in the crowd were the freshman and transfers while others were walking up the steps to get to their classes. He bit his lower lip, they needed to go to assignment. They needed to be put on display for all of the student body to see if they were going to be actual heroes or total zeroes.

How far was it from here to the city? Maybe Logan could make a run for it and no one would-

“You! _Dogs!_ ” a loud and angry shout boomed in their direction, Logan holding his ears tight and letting out a pained groan. He glanced over, a large man dressed in gym shorts and white polo shirt with a blue visor atop his bald head approached them, Logan not being able to see his eyes behind those dark sunglasses. “Let's go!” he barked out, stomping away and slowly the line of students began to follow with Logan and Carlos bringing up the rear.

“That's Gustavo _Rocque_ ,” Carlos said in amazement, moving to walk alongside Logan instead of behind him as the line rounded the corner around the school and began to descend down a path of stairs leading into a tunnel underneath the base of the mountain.

“Doesn't ring a bell to me,” Logan muttered, sticking his finger in his ear and tapping it to see if he could still hear clearly.

“You know, Super G? With the ability of sonic screams and to sense low frequency sound waves,” Carlos rattled off and Logan looked at the boy with raised eyebrow. Carlos shyly bit his lip, “I told you, I know anything and _everything_ about superheroes. This is so cool! I mean, my dads say Super G was mean and obnoxious and a total pain to work with but he's like _famous_.”

“Yeah, _every_ famous superhero becomes some washed out gym teacher,” Logan said sarcastically and the line stopped in place as Rocque turned around.

“You two! In the back!” he shouted and Logan gulped. “Get up here **now!** ” the man screamed, the tunnel rattling at the sound waves and Carlos quickly rushed to the front with Logan following behind. Once he got up there, he could see the sneer and peachy red face of the large man and the angry eyes behind those dark glasses. “Now you can stand _behind_ the famous washed out gym teacher,” he growled out before turning around and continuing to walk down the tunnel. Logan said nothing after that, only listening to the sounds of everyone's footsteps echoing in the round tunnel and around Rocque, Logan saw they were approaching what looked like a glass door leading to a gymnasium.

The man opened it with a cardkey, Logan hearing more voices inside and he gulped as the line moved inside. The gym was _huge_ , tall ceiling and seats that looked like the entire student body of Jupiter could fit in. On one side of the gym, he could see lines and lines of freshmen and transfer students, their own line standing on the other side of the gym as Rocque stood in the center and blew a whistle. The sound was higher than the average whistle, more screeching, and any talking that was going on ceased immediately as everyone's hands went to their ears to hold tight.

“Alright! You all are here to find out whether or not you will be going into either A or B ranking for your year here at Jupiter.”

“What do the different letters mean?” Logan whispered to Carlos and the boy shrugged.

“Does it really matter?” Logan heard a sarcastic voice behind him and he turned, seeing the girl with red and black hair looking at him with raised eyebrow and crossed arms. “A is heroes and if you're a B, you're a _sidekick_.”

“When I call your name, you're going to come up here and show your stuff. Once you're done, you take a seat where I tell you to sit at, got it!”

There were a couple mumbles here and there and the man growled, “ **GOT IT?** ” his voice boomed out, the gym shaking at the sound quakes.

“Yes Coach Rocque!” a louder response sounded back and Logan bit his lower lip, heart racing. Carlos looked over at him.

“Hey, hey, what's wrong?” he asked and Logan watched as Coach Rocque looked at his clipboard, calling out Jennifer Avalos. Okay, this was good. They were going in alphabetical order, it'll be a good while til he has to go up there and hopefully by then, there would have been other kids that sucked and got placed as a sidekick as well. Harsh to think that way but Logan was going to be _bad_ , _**extremely**_ bad.

“I'm nervous, really nervous,” Logan said, watching as the girl that was called up stretched herself to tip top of the ceiling, body practically rubber as she moved and contorted and twisted her body all over the place before snapping back into her normal shape. Coach Rocque gave a nod of the head, writing it down on his clipboard.

“Hero! A!” he called out and the girl grinned, walking over to the spot in the bleachers where the man was pointing at. Carlos gave Logan a little friendly nudge, “It's okay. We all have powers here, even if they're not _that_ extraordinary.”

But that was just the thing, the thing that Logan absolutely dreaded. Everyone here had superpowers.

And he was the only one that _didn't._


	2. Flash

It was around when he was five years old that Logan became fanatical about the fact that his mother was a superhero, bragging constantly to his friends at the elementary school his mom was a superhero that could fly and shoot laser beams. No one paid him any mind, in those times all the kids though that their parents had something super about them, but Logan knew his mother was far better than all of the rest. He was going to be a superhero too, he was going to wear a cape and fly and fight crime right alongside his mom. He was going to have superpowers that were amazing and rescue his future love from the hands of evil baddies. Logan had everything mapped out and he was barely turning six.

Six was when he tied a towel around his neck, got into his footie pajamas and climbed to the roof of the second story home during a birthday party for him. His family members were present, both the superpowered and the normal side of his parentage coming from his father along with some neighbor kids down the street. He was going to show them all how he could fly, just like his mom and his grandpa did. He shouted from the roof for everyone to look at him and their heads turned with some horrified eyes staring at him, some amused. Then, Logan jumped with arms straight out and the biggest smile on the face.

And plummeted straight to the ground into the flower bush his mother took so long to grow.

And Logan was only grateful that his cousin knew how to heal people at the touch of her finger.

Seven was when Logan's mother sat him down to try and talk to him, to tell him to just be patient and that he might be a late bloomer for his powers. Of course now, Logan knew what the real reason was that he hasn't been able to do anything super, all because of who his father was. Logan couldn't ever have superpowers because of him and now as he stood there, sixteen and amongst those that actually _had_ powers and belonged here in Jupiter, he only wished that things would be different and that he wouldn't make a fool of himself like he would when his name was called.

Everyone so far had an amazing superpower. Some could fly and some could breathe fire like dragons. Others had superstrength and flung around cars and ten ton boulders while others zapped things with their laser vision or iced them with their ice breath. And they were only now starting to go into the 'D's', each name called making Logan nervous and feeling like he was going to faint. Carlos beside him, was giddily bouncing and rocking back and forth on his heels with a big smile on his lips and eyes sparkling in wonder at all of the superpowers being put on display. Sometimes Logan would hear Carlos happily chirp beside him how one of the kids must have been the child of a famous superhero pair. The more Logan heard the names of some of the kids moving over to the 'Hero' side bragging about their own parents and how they're going to be just like them once they graduate from Jupiter, Logan would wonder just what kind of parentage did Carlos come from.

The boy mentioned 'dads', did that mean there wasn't a mother in the household? And Logan didn't recall there ever being an openly gay superhero team, at least in the public's eye. Some superhero men were known to date the same sex if that meant they didn't have to get stuck with a human woman that couldn't pass on the necessary superpower gene to their children. That's how it always was, superheroes were with other superheroes. If a superhuman was with a human, the chances of that child having powers were _slim_ to none.

And Logan just had to be in that small percentage of mixed superhumans. . .if you could even call him that.

“James Diamond!” Coach Rocque shouted out and there were slight murmurs in the crowd around them, Logan watching as the brunette they ran into before emerging from the crowd on the other side of the gym. His face was arrogant, haughty and the hazel eyes held so much irateness with the people all around him, even from Logan's distance. He felt Carlos hold onto his arm, the brunette looking down at the boy with raised eyebrow as Carlos pointed a shaking finger at the brunette making his way to the center of the floor.

“I know him now,” Carlos whispered and Logan glanced back over at the boy, James.

“What do you mean?”

“He's _bad_. _**Real**_ _bad_.”

Logan watched the brunette as targets dropped down from the ceiling, hovering just 10 feet above his head. Laser vision maybe? Or ice breath? No, Logan's eyes widened in amazement as flames began to lick and engulf James' hands in a fiery blaze, the teen raising his arms and punched the air. Fireballs erupted from his fist with each swing, hitting each of the bullseyes dead on one by one until they were scorched and black. Manipulating fire, a dangerous power but a power nonetheless. Logan could count on maybe two fingers the superheroes he knew had fire powers, but they both were men. . .where did that name Diamond come from again? Sounds so familiar but wasn't ringing a bell right at this moment.

“Alright! A! Hero!” Coach Rocque shouted with his booming voice and the flames disappeared from James' fist. He whirled his head around, giving a pointing finger to the large man.

“No!” James shouted and Logan raised an eyebrow, murmuring growing louder as Carlos hold in the sleeve. Coach Rocque looked over his shoulder at the good amount of students already sitting on the hero side, none of them not getting what was going on either and he glanced back at James.

“What do you _mean_ 'no'?” Coach Rocque asked and James crossed his arms.

“I'm not going to be a hero, I _refuse_ to have that title,” James said with an upturned nose, almost like the idea of being a hero was actually _disgusting._ What was _wrong_ with this guy, Logan would die at the thought of being considered hero status with his non-abilities and here was this guys _turning it down_. Coach Rocque gave a shrug, “You want to be a. . .sidekick?” he asked and James furiously shook his head.

“I'm not going to be a sidekick either,” James said and Logan glanced over at Carlos with bewildered expression.

“Is this guy crazy or something?” Logan whispered and Carlos gave a shrug.

“You really mean you don't know who that guy is? Who his _parents_ are?” Carlos whispered and Logan shook his head 'no' as James stepped forward to poke Coach Rocque in the chest. Actually _poked_ him. The man's face was starting to turn a fiery red, angry and annoyed at James' steadfast growing obnoxious behavior.

“Well then, if you don't want to be a hero _or_ a sidekick, what do you want?” Coach Rocque growled and James stepped back. His hands went up, rather dramatically and over done as fire blasted out and hit the ceiling of the gym and cut one of the bullseyes from the wire down so it hit the floor in front of him. He turned wildly, to look out to all of the crowd and into their confused faces.

“I'm going to be a villain!” James exclaimed and there was nothing but silence for those few moments, everyone trying to sink in just what it was that James had said until someone finally broke the silence with a loud burst of laughter. It was from the other side of the gym where the other lines of students were all gathered, from what Logan could see it was a brunette boy laughing insanely and holding his stomach, right beside a blond boy that wasn't laughing at all and only staring at James with an intense glare. Coach Rocque turned to James, “A villain? Do you know where you are? This is _Jupiter_ , the home for the future _heroes_.”

“I know that, I'm not stupid,” James said in a huff and Coach Rocque growled.

“Then _why_ do you want to be a villain at a school for _heroes?_ We can't teach you to be a villain!”

James crossed his arms, his tongue in his cheek as he gave a loud 'hmph', “Well I don't need your help to be a villain anyways, I can be bad all by myself.”

Coach Rocque crossed his arms as well, “Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Tell me then, what's the first thing to being a villain?” the man asked and James gave his cheeks a puff, nothing coming from his mouth at all and he only glanced down at the floor, trying to come up with something to say until the man gave an annoyed frown, “Sit down.”

“W-Wait, I think-”

“ **SIT DOWN!** ” Coach Rocque's voice bellowed loud and angry, the sonic boom knocking James backwards towards the bleachers and the boy slammed into them hard. He groaned in pain, rolling over to his side as the people that were sitting on the hero side along with him scooted over to the left. Logan looked over at Carlos, “ _Is_ that guy crazy or something?”

“He's not _crazy,_ ” Carlos replied as Coach Rocque continued on with the hero assignment, the younger boy giving a small lick over his lips as he looked at the brunette boy rubbing his neck and scowling at the large man, “Have you ever heard of Black Diamond? And Flint?”

Logan nodded his head, who hasn't heard about those two? Black Diamond and Flint were notorious villains in their city, dangerous and cunning. The two didn't preoccupy themselves with petty things like robbing or kidnapping well known officials. They worked in the shadows. They planned things underground and had people working underneath them doing all of the dirty work, course that never meant they wouldn't display their true power if they had their backs up against the wall. Logan remembered a time when he was four and his mother came home late one night with a broken wrist apparently caused by Flint. It was around that time that his mother went into retirement too, Logan always wondering just who those people were and what kind of power they both possessed. The threat of Black Diamond and Flint was always there, but just who they were was always a mystery to the public.

“So. . .what do they have to do with James?” Logan whispered and Carlos' eyebrows raised.

“ _Hello? He's_ their _son!_ ” Carlos exclaimed, “And he's going to walk in their footsteps and become a villain!”

“Well they sent him to the wrong place if they expect the teachers here to teach him how to be a villain,” Logan replied with a huff and watched as more students continued to flaunt their powers and one by one be called for being a hero. Logan wondered just how many sidekicks actually went to this school. What if some kids with their mediocre powers just decide to keep it hidden forever and live a normal life like he wanted to do? He glanced over at Carlos and behind him at the few amount of kids watching, some with interest, some with inadequacy, some with fear. He swallowed, eyes worried as a boy spouted four more arms and scaled the walls like a spider being called a hero. They were weaning into the 'G's now and not one sidekick has been called yet.

“Carlos Garcia!” Coach Rocque shouted out with booming loud voice and Carlos jumped in his spot beside Logan, looking at the boy with worried yet excited eyes as he took his lower lip in between his teeth and walked to the center of the floor. Carlos folded his hands, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels, not doing really much of anything and Coach Rocque tapped his foot.

“Well?” he asked and Carlos gave the man a nervous smile.

“Well, you see. . .the things is. . .my fathers have been giving me these vitamins and have been training me to be able to unlock my powers-”

“Which is?” Coach Rocque asked, his face turning red again as Carlos bit his lower lip.

“Well I. . .I don't really know. . .b-but I know I have something! My biological parents were-”

“Sidekick. B.” Coach Rocque cut Carlos off and wrote it down, Carlos' eyes widening in shock.

“B-But wait! Please give me-”

“ **SIDEKICK!** ” Coach Rocque screamed, Carlos being knocked over to the bleachers by the sonic boom and landing in them with a thud. He squirmed in his spot, rubbing his aching side as Coach Rocque gave a growl and looked back down on his list to call out the next 'G'. Logan watched the boy with even more confused eyes, he didn't _know?_ Jupiter is supposed to help powers flourish of course but Logan never heard of someone coming to Jupiter and not even knowing what their power even _was_. . . _if_ Carlos even had them. He crossed his arms as Carlos managed to get into a sitting position, the only person sitting on the sidekick side so far and he had to be the first one called out too. And while Logan had already began to grow fond of the boy, he was rather glad that he wasn't the first one to look silly in front of all these people.

Even more glad that he wasn't the only one here that didn't really have any powers.

* * *

Carlos wasn't alone on the 'B' bleachers for long. The powers displayed a few kids after he was called started to grow more mediocre and more odd than those that were fantastic and amazing. Logan had to crook his eyebrow at a few of them. One girl had the ability to nullify powers, and while Logan thought that _was_ useful, it wasn't much to work off for being a hero that could only protect themselves and not others. And Coach Rocque wasn't able to use his sonic scream to knock her over to the bleachers so the man was especially displeased by that. Then there was a boy that was able to talk to plants and okay, Logan couldn't find the use in having a power like that. Back to back, sidekick and sidekick and sidekick being called with Logan no longer wriggling in his spot in fear of when he was going to be called.

Though, everyone that was on the sidekick side still didn't look like they wanted to be there, all of their faces grim and disappointed.

“Kendall Knight!” Coach Rocque shouted out and there were a few whistles and hoots from the kids sitting on the hero side, Logan seeing how James in his small spot gave an eyeroll and slouched in his seat as the blond stepped forward, the blond that was glaring at the brunette boy before. Logan remembered the last name 'Knight', he remembered the people who had that last name as their alias. Slapshot and Firewing, two of the greatest superheroes that ever lived and protected their city, no doubt that Kendall would go right into the hero category at the blink of an eye.

Bullseyes were dropped down from the ceiling, Kendall's eyes turning a glowing bright red as a beam shot out and instead of hitting each one, cut across the steel wires holding them up to let them fall. Kendall rose off the ground, zipping through the air in quick speed and caught all three of them on his back to hurl them up to the ceiling. One smashed through the roof, creating another one of the many holes made by students that demonstrated flying ability, the other two never managed to reach the top since he flew back and snatched them to hurl to the floor. Coach Rocque jumped out of the way before a stray bullseye could hit him, the boards coming up from the floor as it collided and Kendall's feet slammed down on the broken and scorched target.

His gaze went up, the bullseye falling back down through the hole he created and his eyes lit up once more to incinerate the target til it was all but dust. More whistles and applause from the group of heroes sitting on the benches erupted, Coach Rocque clearly not amazed by Kendall's little spectacle.

“Alright! Hero! Now sit down!” Coach Rocque shouted and Kendall gave a cheeky little grin, zipping over to the hero side to give out some hi-fives and plop right down next to one of the guys a few bleachers away from where James was still pouting. Logan took a small sigh, rubbing his forehead and the back of his neck. He'll just have to wait then. Keep on waiting for the rest of the 'K's and then the 'L's and then-

“Logan Mitchell!” Coach Rocque shouted and Logan's eyes widened his shock, looking around to see if maybe there was another 'Logan Mitchell' that was approaching but no one was moving. Coach Rocque made an annoyed growl, “Get up here!” he barked and Logan swallowed, briskly walking down to the center of the floor with his fists balled tight and his teeth clenching and grinding against each other. He didn't look the man in the eye, hearing the tapping of his pen on the clipboard as he cleared his throat.

"Okay Mitchell, do something," Coach Rocque said, Logan standing there awkwardly and looking around the gymnasium. There were already impressive scorch marks created by that kid with the frizzy hair, the ceiling had a gaping hole from the blond girl flying straight up and out of here. And he didn't even want to start on the damage from Kendall demonstrating his powers, geez and he was supposed to be a _hero?_ Logan swung his arms back and forth, beginning to whistle a little tune, clapping his hands here and there and trying to ignore the man's slowly growing annoyed face. "Well Mitchell?"  
  
"Uh yeah, see here's the thing. You uh, you know my mom right? Joanne? She uh. . .worked with you maybe?. . .Red Nova?"  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah, sure. Laser vision then."  
  
"W-Well the thing is-" A small target appeared, red and white bullseye high above Logan's head like the others as Coach Gustavo pointed at it.  
  
"Zap it and you're hero status," he replied crossing his arms over his chest and Logan bit his lower lip, "Or fly up and tap it, I don't care, kinda want to move on now so can you _hurry it up_?". Logan walked over to the large man, twiddling his fingers in nerves and heart racing at all of the eyes of the student body watching him and wondering what the heck is taking so long for the new kid to show his stuff?  
  
"Uh, see, the thing is about that. . .sir. . .I uh. . .don't have any superpowers."

The silence that followed was similar to James proclaiming he wanted to be a villain, only there wasn't any hysterical laughter to break the tension, just Coach Rocque's growing angrier and boiling red face.

“You think I like jokers?” he asked and Logan shook his head.

“I-I'm not joking or anything-”

“Maybe you need a boost,” he replied and Logan's eyes widened as he felt the ground shift underneath his feet, something like a trampoline or a _catapult_ hurling Logan upwards to the ceiling. His nose almost hit the edge of the bullseye, eyes wide and scream ripping from his throat as he plummeted down to the ground below him. He landed hard, hearing something crack and only hoped it wasn't his skull as he rolled over to his side and held himself, moaning and groaning in pain while Coach Rocque looked down at him with apathy.

“Are you _crazy!_ ” Logan coughed out and Coach Rocque crouched down, that look of irateness in that scowl of his on that red pudgy face.

“You know what you are, Mitchell?” Coach Rocque asked and Logan winced, searing pain shooting through his ankle, possibly strained or maybe even broken. He knew what the man was going to say, he didn't want to think about what the man was going to saddle him with for possibly the rest of his life. He closed his eyes as his eardrum ached, “ **SIDEKICK!** ”

* * *

Logan didn't say anything the entire time he sat beside Carlos on the sidekick side, he only watched with tired eyes and a sore body, ready for this day to just be over with. How embarrassing, being flung up into the air like he could fly or something and there was always a whisper from someone around them asking what kind of superpower parent would allow for their kid to come to a school like Jupiter. Or better yet, what kind of superpower parent had a child that _didn't_ have powers just like them. All Logan could do was hang his head in shame, complete shame.

Halfway through the display of another girl, that one with the different colored hair red and black shapeshift her body into a small guinea pig did he feel Carlos lean into him.

“So. . .no powers, huh? No wonder why you were so nervous about coming here,” Carlos whispered and Logan gave a scoff, just feeling bitter. He winced from Carlos leaning a bit more onto his sore arm, simultaneously scooting away as he gave the boy a small glare.

“You don't have any powers either,” Logan replied and Carlos gave a small pout.

“No reason to get crabby all about it,” he replied and Logan sighed, glancing down to the wooden floor of the gym and giving his hands an awkward fold. “Besides, I _do_ have powers. My biological parents were superheroes.”

“Really? Who?” Logan asked and Carlos gave a sigh himself, looking down at the ground and hummed.

“Don't know really. . .the orphanage told my dads that it had to be confidential, to protect me, you know?” Carlos explained and smiled. “But I know I have powers deep in me, they're just. . .dormant. I'm a late bloomer, it happens. . .maybe you're one too.”

Logan scoffed again but gave a small smile at the boy's optimism regardless, “You're sounding like my mother.”

Carlos smiled, playfully hitting Logan's arm before rubbing it to soothe from the boy's pained expression. He glanced over at the middle of the gym floor, the last of the students remaining finishing up their little display of generating electrical charges with their eyes, the ability to summon lightning from the sky and electricity from all of the sources around them. A hero ability indeed, the hero side was greatly larger than that of the sidekicks. Logan only gave a small sigh, looking over at Carlos and then at Coach Rocque. The man crossed his arms, his lips scowling at all of the students in front of him and fingers drummed over the back of the clipboard.

“Alright, heroes and sidekicks! Go into through those doors to the right to enter the halls for your homeroom number, books, everything you need for your stay here at Jupiter. . .” His eyes glanced over the crowd, surveying their faces as his lips curved into that grimace, “ **GET MOVING!** ” They didn't hesitate, getting onto their feet and the students filed out of the bleachers and across the floor of the gym to the hall. It was more brightly lit, more clean and more resembling that of the high schools Logan was familiar with. Posters promoting clubs for the new kids to join were right by a display screen listing all of the new attendants, homeroom numbers right by their names. Carlos pulled Logan over, his finger pressing lightly on the glass screen with a big smile.

“'Room 104'! How about you?” Carlos asked and Logan glanced over at the screen himself, looking over for his name and eyes squinting to pick it out. He placed his finger on it, “Room 104 too. . .maybe that's the homeroom for all sidekicks,” Logan muttered and Carlos scoffed.

“Don't think about it so bad. My dads say as long as you're helping people and making a difference, you'd always be a hero!” How optimistic, Logan wondering even more just who Carlos's fathers were. He hooked an arm around Logan's shoulders, “I promise you that after hero assignment, things can't possibly get worse!”

* * *

Their homeroom was called 'Hero Support', Logan not knowing if that was the politically correct term for sidekicks but it didn't make him feel anymore better for being there. There were only a few students in that class, maybe twenty or so all sitting close together listening to the lecture of a former sidekick. Logan could barely stay awake, there wasn't anything intriguing about knowing how to answer the call for the hero or make sure that the hero had all of their gadgets at the ready for them to take out the bad guy.

The worse role of a sidekick to Logan had to have been being the _bait._ Of all the things to be as a sidekick, he didn't want to have to be the lure for the hero to come flying in and take all the credit. He didn't care how optimistic Carlos was over being a sidekick, being a sidekick _sucked_. But. . .it was expected of him to be one. . .so Logan supposed the only thing he could do about it was just grin and bear it.

* * *

Halfway during the periods before lunch and passing periods did Logan manage to talk to someone that wasn't Carlos. The boy had a different class than he did, 'Historical Studies on the Superheroic' – which sounded like a total bore to Logan but must have been heaven for Carlos – and departed as soon as their third period of 'Gadget/Technology Training' ended. He turned left, pushing himself through the crowds of people with new books close to his chest and head kept ducked down low. The rumors and stories about his performance at hero assignment already managed to get circulated around the school, a normal person amongst all of the superheroes. A _human_. He was surprised that no one tried anything funny with him yet, flaunted their powers in front of him or used their powers to torment him and make him the perfect target for bullying. Logan wasn't sure why but all of the eyes that would look over him and the hushed whispers would feel like torture enough.

He bumped into someone, his books slipping only a bit while their papers went down to the ground in a fluttered mess. He groaned, getting down onto his knees to help pick them up, now seeing it was a blond girl that he bumped into. She didn't say anything to him, both of them quiet and everyone else walking around them instead of offering to help pick up the papers at least. He looked up at her with his own little stack of papers in his hands, handing them to her as she looked at him with kind brown eyes.

“Thanks,” she said and Logan smiled.

“No problem. . .least I could do since I bumped into you. Sorry about that, just have a lot of things on my mind,” Logan explained and she seemed to smile even more.

“I know,” she replied and Logan looked at her with slightly quirking eyebrow.

“. . .Mind-reading?” She shook her head, papers hugged against her chest.

“You're feeling sad, right? Or a little bit. . .inadequate?” she asked and Logan blushed, looking down at the floor with flushed cheeks.

“No,” Logan said with a frown and she laughed.

“Yes you do, just now you're feeling embarrassed. . .I'm not making fun of you, it's alright,” she said and Logan looked back at her face. She didn't look like she was, her eyes still held that kindness and gentle nature as the students all around them pushed their way by to get to class. She turned, giving a little tilt of her head and Logan got the idea, beginning to walk beside her down the hall along with the flow of the students traveling down the hall.

“So if not mind-reading, then what?”

“I read emotions.”

“. . .Like facial expressions?” Logan asked and she shook her head, one hand gripping her papers tight while the other moved out to shake Logan's.

“Jo Taylor. I'm an Empath,” she said and Logan raised an eyebrow, shaking her hand nonetheless.

“Logan Mitchell. . .I'm not sure what an Empath is but I'm not one of them,” he replied and Jo laughed again, giving a little tilt of the head left and right.

“Well, like. . .someone that can truly understand someone's emotions without needing some of the physical attributes of a certain emotion.” Logan's expression was still bewildered and confused, the girl giving a small sigh. “It's confusing, I know. But believe me, it's a power. . .maybe not a. . .well known power but still, with a little bit of practice and refinement, it'll become a _great_ power!”

“You're a sidekick too?” Logan asked and Jo gave a little pout.

“I prefer the term 'Hero Support',” she corrected and Logan only rolled his eyes. “But yeah, I'm a sidekick.”

“. . .And you aren't upset about it?” Logan asked and she gave a shrug, the two walking up a set of stairs to lead to the second story of the school.

“Why should I be?” Jo asked. “My whole family is a bunch of sidekicks and we're all Empaths, it isn't like I came from heroes and got placed in 'Hero Support' instead,” she said cheerfully and Logan swallowed a dry lump down his throat. It was quiet between them until Jo was the first to murmur first. “I said something wrong, didn't I? You're sad and embarrassed again.”

“No way to hide anything around you, huh?” Logan asked with a tiny little smile that she smiled back at.

“Your parents are superheroes?”

“Just my mom, my dad. . .is normal,” Logan replied with a slight sigh and Jo nodded her head.

“Well, nothing to be upset about. It's something you couldn't control. . .and who knows? Maybe you're just a late-”

“I'm _not_ a late bloomer,” Logan huffed in annoyance and Jo gave a little huff herself, the two pausing in front of a classroom. Logan looked up at the top of the doorframe, the room number the same for the class he needed to go to before looking back down at Jo's face. She gave a small shrug. “I guess we both have the same class together, huh?” she asked and Logan nodded his head with a tiny shrug. She looked down at the papers in her hand before back at Logan, “You wanna join me for lunch, maybe? I'm thinking about starting a little 'Hero Support' club.” She pulled one of the papers and handed it to Logan with a small smile, “Just for everyone to get together, meet other people in 'Hero Support', become friends.”

Logan nodded his head, “Sure. . .I'll look into it.”

* * *

The cafeteria was large, lunch tables all in neat rows and overcrowded with students laughing and shouting across the table at each other while munching on their food. Carlos managed to catch Logan exiting out of the line with tray of lunch food in his hands. The Latino gave him a playful little nudge, bright smile on his face.

“Things been better?” Carlos asked and Logan gave a small shrug.

“Still not all that happy for being a sidekick,” Logan replied and Carlos sighed.

“Well I've been doing fine in my classes, you need to just look at things with a more positive outlook,” Carlos replied with a grin, “Like. . .you can do anything! Even if your powers aren't active just yet.”

“And they never _will_ be,” Logan said, his eyes looking around for any empty seats at the tables. There were none, all of them filled and he didn't even see Jo with her table of sidekicks anywhere in the cafeteria. Carlos gave him another playful nudge. “Well you need to just find a way to possibly activate them. Starting next week, I'm going to go through every superpower in the book to see if maybe I have them.”

“. . .And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Well you'll just have to see,” Carlos said with a grin, the two of them making what felt like their third lap around the tables for any open seats. The younger of the two gave a huff. “There's barely any seats here!. . .Oh, wait!” Carlos pointed at a table with a few open spots for them to sit, nudging the brunette over to the table. They were about to sit down when their trays bumped into someone else's, eyes looking up to see a blond and a brunette. Not just any blond that Logan remembered, that Kendall Knight from hero assignment, his eyes curious and eyebrow quirking at Carlos' wide-eyed expression.

“Uh, sorry?” Kendall said with a little shrug and Carlos gave a smile.

“I-It's okay, really. . .um, hi,” Carlos said and Kendall smiled, he and the brunette beside him taking the seats Logan and Carlos were going to take. Logan only frowned at them, Carlos not seeming to even notice as the blond propped his chin on the back of his hand.

“Hi yourself,” Kendall replied and pointed a finger, “You're uh, from hero assignment, right?”

“Um, yeah. . .the first sidekick,” Carlos said, for once Logan hearing the boy say the title with some embarrassment. Kendall gave a shake of his head.

“Well I don't think 'sidekick' is your name, is it?”

“O-Oh! Carlos! Carlos Garcia,” Carlos stammered with bright blush on his cheeks and and Kendall beamed.

“That's more like it. . .and that's a nice name too,” Kendall replied and Carlos gave a breathy sigh. The blond gestured around the table, “Wanna have a seat? Eat lunch with us?”

“S-Sure! I'd love to-” Carlos was instantly nudged over to the side by a girl, her attitude annoyed and nose upturned as she took the next available seat by Kendall. Then another girl completely identical to her shoved past Carlos and Logan to take the next seat beside her. Then another girl. . .and another one. . .and _another_ one, until the once empty end of the table was filled with copies of the same exact girl. They all twirled fingers in their ponytail, Carlos and Logan looking at all of them confused while Kendall only looked at them in annoyance.

“ _Sandy_ ,” the blond started and one of the copies turned, maybe the original. She gave a little smile, hooking her arm around Kendall's and nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder.

“I just want to make sure that you're sitting next to your sweetheart,” she cooed with a sickeningly sweet smile before one of the copies turned to look over her shoulder and glare at Carlos and Logan.

“Sidekicks sit outside,” she replied and Logan frowned.

“There aren't any seats outside,” the brunette said and another copy gave a shrill little giggle.

“Just like there aren't any seats in here for _sidekicks_ ,” she replied and all of the Sandys laughed, Kendall only looking uncomfortable and apologetic. Logan frowned, grabbing hold of Carlos' arm and tugging the boy away from the table, Carlos slightly lagging behind and looking over his shoulder at Kendall. He turned back with a small sigh, “I liked him.”

“. . .What do you mean?”

“He was nice, wasn't he?”

“Yeah but he has a girlfriend. . .a rather clingy one too,” Logan replied, looking over his shoulder at the table full of the many copies of the girl. He glanced back out to the side door where it led to the courtyard, not wanting to sit on the hard ground to have lunch. There must be some other seats available. . .his eyes paused on a table, completely _empty_ except for one sole person. James Diamond, the brunette eating his lunch quietly and not causing a stir like he did at hero assignment. He gave the boy beside him a little tap, Carlos looking over in the direction Logan was and eyes began to widen.

“Sit over _there?_ No way! I'd rather go outside with the other sidekicks!” Carlos exclaimed in a hushed whisper and Logan rolled his eyes.

“I think he's harmless, Carlos.”

“ _Harmless?_ He shoots fire out of his hands! What if as his first evil decree, he singes us to death!” Carlos said with wide and frightened eyes that Logan only gave a sigh to. He approached the table anyway, Carlos inching behind him from what he perceived to be a safe enough distance away until Logan sat his tray down on the table across from where James was sitting. The brunette looked up from his food at Logan sitting down, his eyebrow raising in confusion and hazel eyes watching with interest.

“You realize that this table is for 'villains' only,” James explained and Logan looked at the boy before moving his attention back to opening up the small bowl of salad and ranch dressing.

“Well since there aren't any other seats available and I don't see a _sign_ that says this table is reserved for villains, I think we have every right to sit here as much as you do,” Logan explained and James looked around the table.

“Who's 'we'?” James asked and Logan looked over his shoulder, expecting Carlos to be there but seeing no one. Though he _did_ see the door leading outside to the courtyard swinging closed, the boy scowling before turning back to look at James. The brunette had his arms crossed, smiling rather smugly as Logan tried his best to ignore it and continue to eat his food. “I have to admit, that's rather spunky of you to try and sit with the baddest villain to ever walk the halls of Jupiter.”

“You can stop with this villain schtick you got, you're not one,” Logan said, stabbing a few leaves of lettuce with his fork to stuff in his mouth. James frowned in annoyance.

“I am too a villain!”

“You aren't, your parents wouldn't send you to a school for heroes if you're supposed to be a villain.”

“My _parents_ are in a prison on an island in the middle of the bay, for your information,” James said rather snidely, hazel eyes moving to look behind Logan, Logan looking behind himself to see the hazel eyes were glaring at Kendall's back. “All because of his stupid parents I have to go here.”

“What do you mean by that?” Logan asked and James gave a light chuckle.

“Why don't you look it up? 'Sides, none of it has anything to do with you. . .is it _really_ true what they've been saying about you?” James asked, grabbing a french fry to dip in some ketchup and stick in his mouth to eat. Logan said nothing, only continuing to eat his salad but the brunette boy across the table from him continued to blab. “I mean, I was there and all but it can't _really_ be true that you don't have any powers. What kind of superhero parents send their kid to a superhero school when the kid doesn't even _have_ any?”

“Well what kind of supervillain parents send their kid to a superhero school when the kid thinks that they're a villain?” Logan snapped back and James frowned.

“I _told_ you that my parents are in jail! They wouldn't have approved me to go here anyways! And I am _too_ a villain, just you wait and see! Why, for my first villain thingy I'll do, I'll. . .I'll. . .” James reached over and snatched the pudding cup off of Logan's tray and held it in front of the brunette's face. “This pudding cup is _mine_.” Silent between them too, James' eyes looking expecting while Logan only looked confused. He sighed, Logan propping his chin on the back of his hand and gave a disinterested look.

“Oh no. You fiend. How dastardly,” Logan said in a bland tone and James gave a little pout but a smile came to his lips. Rather charming, almost cute, Logan found himself smiling as well.

“Well thank you,” he replied and opened the pudding cup, wrinkling his nose at the look of it. “Vanilla?”

“What's wrong with vanilla?”

“Well what's wrong with chocolate?” James asked in response and Logan rolled his eyes. The brunette handed him back the pudding cup, picking up another french fry to eat. “Seriously, chocolate pudding is ten times better than vanilla. It's sweeter and chocolatey-er-”

“Of all the conversations to go between a villain, I'd never expect one of them to be about pudding flavors,” Logan said rather smartly and James blushed. He gave another pout, finger moving to stir up his bowl of soup. A few seconds later Logan could see the steam beginning to rise out of the bowl from James heating it, raising the spoon to his lips to slurp up the soup. The hazel eyes glanced back over Logan's shoulder, at Kendall most likely while Logan only stirred over the salad in its bowl. “. . .I am a real villain, you know.”

“Of course you are,” Logan said dryly, James frowning at that while Logan took another bite of his salad.

“You'll see, you _all_ will see. . .and who knows, _maybe_ if you're alright you can have a spot as one of my lackeys.”

“I'm _nobody's_ lackey,” Logan said with dark eyes and James smiled.

“You're sitting with me, therefore you are my lackey,” James replied and Logan opened his mouth to snap out something at the brunette but the bell rang. James raised the bowl of hot soup to his lips, swallowing down with a pleasant grin. He tossed his trash on his tray, picking it up in his hands and giving Logan one more look over.

“I'll see you later, _lackey_ ,” James said slyly, Logan blushing red and balling his fists in anger.

“I'm not your lackey!” he shouted and James laughed, strolling out of the cafeteria. Logan only gave a groan, rolling his eyes and grabbed his tray.

It was going to be a _long_ school year.


	3. Robin

The bus ride back home was more smooth than the ride to school, maybe because Logan now knew what he was expecting or maybe because he was feeling too bitter to start feeling sick about the way the bus would swerve and twirl in the sky. Carlos was right beside him in the seat next to him, screaming and laughing all the way unlike everyone else. In fact, it was mostly quiet, not a word said from the other students around them except Carlos' screams. And one by one, the bus would stop at the few designated spots for the kids to get off and go to their homes.

Most students lived a couple neighborhoods away, not having to worry about flying due to them being around all of the _normal_ people that would be shocked to see a flying bus over their heads. And Logan and Carlos had to have been the last stop since everyone was getting off the bus except for them on every stop. The bus reached their neighborhood eventually, the two boys getting up and getting off the bus. And with a departing wave from Carlos - not like the bus driver necessarily _cared -_ the doors closed shut and drove off down the street. Carlos tightened his hold on the strap of his backpack, looking over to Logan with curious eyes.

"You going the same way I'm going?" Carlos asked, jutting a thumb down the same way Logan's home was. He gave a nod, the two boys beginning to walk down the street as Carlos clucked his tongue. "So how was lunch with the villain?"

"I told you he isn't a villain," Logan said with a roll of the eyes and gave the boy a wry little smile. "Thanks for also bailing on me."

"Hey, I'm not going to get all buddy buddy with someone that's a villain, whether you say he is or not. Plus," Carlos gave a soft and shy little smile, "I want to make myself look good in front of Kendall."

"He has a girlfriend."

"But did you _see_ how he was? If she is really his girlfriend, the relationship is clearly one-sided," Carlos said simply and gave another dream-felt sigh. "Those eyes of his are so gorgeous."

"Got it bad for someone you only talked to for maybe ten minutes," Logan replied and Carlos bit his lower lip, rather shy and nervous.

"Well. . .if we're going to be honest. . .I already know a lot about him and his family." The way how Logan's eyebrow raised in confusion matched Carlos' sheepish grin. "I'm sure you're thinking this is weird-"

" _Completely_ ," Logan said and Carlos huffed, crossing his arms as they passed by the first few houses on the block.

"But I know about him through his parents. I mean, they're _everywhere_. And since we're connected in the superhero world, it isn't that weird to know about their kids and their eldest son and how he fought crime alongside them in one particular battle against a fifty foot robot in Italy-"

"Still really weird," Logan said and Carlos only rolled his eyes. Logan paused in front of his house, Carlos stopping too and looking at the abode with a quirked eyebrow. He pointed at Logan's home. "You live here?"

"Yeah?" Logan said confused and Carlos beamed bright.

"I live next door!" the boy chirped happily and Logan cocked his head to the side. He's always been over to his neighbor's home on the right, usually only to hide from having to deal with hero things but still. He hadn't even thought about the neighbors to the left of his home, never suspecting that even someone with superpowers lived so close to him. Carlos began to bounce on his heels with eager eyes and happily clapped his hands together. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This. Is. _Great!_ You can meet my dads and I can meet your parents and we can walk together to and from the bus and this is so _cool!_ "

"Uh, it isn't _that_ -"

"Hang on, I'll go check and see if my dads can come over right now!" Carlos chirped and rushed past the large hedge and up his driveway, Logan giving a small sigh and moving to walk up the cobblestone pathway laid out on the cut green grass. He dug the keys to the front door out, giving the lock a turn and stepped inside the house.

"I'm home!" Logan shouted and faster than he could slip off his shoes, his father came barreling down the stairs with his mother rushing from the kitchen.

"How was it? Was it nice? Did you get homework? The teachers are okay, right? Not too hard?"

"There weren't any bullies up there, right son? Cause if their is, you just give them the ole one two and show them whose the real hero that runs that school!" his father said with a wide grin and Logan only sighed.

"Did you meet anyone? Did you make friends? Logan Hortense Mitchell, you better _not_ try to alienate yourself all because of your late blooming," his mother said sternly and Logan only sighed.

"I met someone. . .he wants his parents to meet you guys," Logan said rather drearily and his parents looked at each other before back at their son.

"Right now?" Logan's mother asked and he nodded his head. He toed off his shoes, making his way over to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be in my room-" Logan started but his father grabbed his wrist and pulled him back over.

"Nonsense! You're going to stay right here and be a courteous host. Besides, I'm sure they like to meet you too."

"Dad, I'm really not in the mood for-"

"Did something happen at school?" Logan's mother asked in worry and Logan opened his mouth tosa something before the door gave a loud _ding-dong_. She jumped, smoothing out the wrinkles in her apron around her waist before looking over at her son. "Be nice and be friendly, Logan."

"Mom I just want to-"

" _Logan_." The woman said sternly and he sighed, hanging his head in defeat as she opened the door and there they stood. Two men, one a skinny brunette with wispy and kind blue eyes while the other was a Latino like Carlos, his eyes darker black and taller than the man beside him. Both of them had glasses on, maybe to keep up with the facade of a 'secret identity' like all superheroes maintain. In between them stood Carlos, the boy beaming bright and holding their hands.

Logan's mother gave a gasp the same time the brunette man's eyes widened. "Joanne?" he asked an she gave a nod of the head, opening her arms wide for him to move and hug her with a smile on his face.

"Joel! It's been so long! _You're_ our next-door neighbor? I had no idea!" she said with a laugh and he laughed too.

"Well we haven't had the time to get to know the neighbors around the block, you know with 'business' and all," he said with a shrug and a smile. He looked over his shoulder, beckoning over his husband and Carlos to come inside as she closed the door. He placed a hand on his husband's shoulders and a tilt of the head. "This is my husband, Gabe. And of course, this is my little baby Carlos."

"Papa. . ." Carlos said with a waring tone and he scoffed, wrapping arms around Carlos and nuzzled into the boy's black locks.

"Sixteen or not, you're still my little baby boy," he replied in a babying tone that Carlos only rolled his eyes to. Carlos' other father stepped forward, extending his hand forward to shake Logan's hand along with his father and gave a kiss to his mother's cheek. He then looked over at Mr. Mitchell with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, I've heard of your wife but I've never heard about you before," he said and Mr. Mitchell chuckled.

"I'm a little bit of an enigma to be honest," he joked and his wife gave him a nudge in the side the same moment Carlos's fathers looked between each other.

"Well what do you go by? Like. . ." Joel gestured to himself, "Silver Spark." He gestured to his husband, "Kahlua." Mr. Mitchell's jaw dropped and eyes popped, hopping on his heels in excitement as his hands jittered at his sides.

"You guys are Silver Spark and The Great Kahlua?!" he practically screamed at the top of his lungs while the two men looked at each other rather wearily.

". . .You mean you're not-" Mrs. Mitchell placed a hand on her husband's chest.

"He knows how to keep a secret, don't worry," she said and eagerly nodded his head.

"O-Of course I can! I mean heck, I'm married to Red Nova! You know how hard it is to _not_ tell the guys at work that I'm married to a superhero and have my own son as a superhero?" he said with a smile and hand went up to mess up Logan's hair. Logan only groaned at that, pushing away his father's hand and glanced over his shoulder at the stairs. Carlos' fathers gave a laugh, a little bit uneasy but just only taking Mrs. Mitchell's word.

“Look Mom, I'm going to go upstairs,” Logan replied and the woman gave him a stern frown.

“But you have guests, Logan.”

“I know Mom but I just-” A phone began to ring, one of Carlos' fathers quickly digging out a cell phone and flipping it open to place near his hear.

“Hello?. . .Hey there, Jen. . .you don't say. . .you need Gabe too?. . .Got it, we'll be right over,” Joel said with urgent look in his eyes and flipped the phone closed. He looked over at the Mitchells, nervous little smile on his face as he gave a small shrug but Logan's mother gave a knowing nod.

“'Business'?”

“Business,” he said with a laugh and looked over at his husband. “Mr. X in Shanghai. Jen needs our help taking him down.”

“Does that mean Chinese for dinner?” Carlos asked and Joel smiled, giving his son's cheeks a little pinch.

“Most likely,” he said and looked over at Mrs. Mitchell, giving a little sigh. “Maybe we can find the time to actually sit down and you know, talk about the good old days?”

“Maybe-”

“Oh yes, yes! Hear about your exciting fights and battles against the forces of evil!” Mr. Mitchell said with bright eyes and his wife only gave a sigh. She rubbed his back, Logan finding this the opportune moment to try and slip away up the stairs. He could hear Carlos and his fathers giving rushed goodbyes before the front door opened and closed the same moment he slipped inside his room and closed the door shut. He gave a big sigh, moving to flop over onto his bed and groan into the pillows. A few seconds later, he heard his bedroom door open and the mattress shift from the weight at the foot of the bed.

“Rough day?” he heard his mother softly ask and Logan turned his head to give a lazy eye at her.

“Oh yeah, sure. If you mean by rough, you mean absolutely _horrible_ and being _catapulted_ because everyone thinks you can fly like your mom, yeah. It's been rough,” Logan grumbled and she sighed. She moved up the bed, placing a warm gentle hand on his back.

“Sweetie, I know it's going to be hard but you just can't give up on this sort of thing-”

“I don't _have_ powers!” Logan shouted, hitting his hands on the mattress. “Why can't I just go to a normal school? Why can't we all just forget about Logan having powers because he _clearly_ doesn't. I got it from Dad, I'm _normal_ like Dad and we might as well just drop this entire thing.”

“. . .Give it time? Please?”

“Mom-”

“One semester. And then we'll transfer, I promise,” she said softly and Logan sighed. She leaned down, kissing his cheek and pulled her son up into her arms. “You're my little hero, understand? But you need to try to be one first.”

“. . .Sure Mom. . .” Logan muttered.

One semester. . .looks like he'll have to deal with it


	4. Starfire

“Today as part of Hero Support, we'll be learning the most important thing about being. . .hero support," their teacher said and clasped his hands together. Logan only watched with rather tired eyes and crossed arms, the gym shorts he was stuffed in chaffing his thighs as Carlos stood beside him watching with intent eyes. The teacher strolled behind a makeshift curtain he created, whistling a little tune and then hopped out from behind it in a flash. Instead of the simple plaid shirt and brown slacks he wore before, he was dressed in a flashy tight purple suit with orange cape and orange mask, striking a pose to some rather impressed claps.

"Quick changing! Now, this is important for the hero too but we need to make sure we're just as ready to lend assistance to the hero that we are partnered with. Evil doesn't take a holiday after all! As well as managing to change back into your mild mannered personas in quick succession!" he laughed and then cleared his throat. "Now, I got some gear in that chest over there. You'll need a cape, a mask, boots, tights and a utility belt. Be creative with your choices if you want but you need to be fast, got it?"

"Yes sir," the class responded back and he clapped his hands together, the sidekicks moving to the chest to begin digging out their needed supplies. All of it was bright and rather tacky, Logan not really sure if he wanted _any_ of these options. Beside him, Carlos was grabbing a gold mask and golden boots. He looked over at Logan, the boy giving a wry little smile. He grabbed a blue mask and a white cape, handing it over to Logan with a wink.

"Try these," Carlos suggested and Logan took the items in his hand, looking over them with skeptical eyes. Carlos then handed Logan some blue tights and Logan stared at them.

"Tights?"

"Well you got to," Carlos said with a sorry little shrug but smile still on his lips as Logan only groaned and took them. They gathered the rest of their things needed, getting into a line right behind the curtain and the teacher clapped his hands again to gain their attention.

"Alright, you guys have maybe one minute to come out here in your superhero costume all intact. One at a time and make sure you strike a pose!"

"This is so cheesy," Logan whispered to Carlos and the boy gave him a nudge.

"Don't be so crabby, it's going to be fun!" he chirped and Logan only shook his head, looking ahead to see that Jo was the first one in line. Their teacher took out a small little stopwatch and positioned it in his hands. "Okay, on my mark!. . .Go!" he shouted and Jo ran behind the curtain. It hadn't even been a minute, maybe only thirty seconds before the girl sprung out in full superhero costume with fist towards the sky and foot popped up. She turned, blond hair down instead of up in a ponytail like before and her eyes shrouded by the bright pink mask on her face.

"Like that?" she asked and their teacher clapped, some students clapping right after in slight amazement. She grinned, taking her spot to the side while the next person went. Logan gave a small hum. "Guess coming from a family of sidekicks has its perks." He then glanced over to Carlos. "Does that mean you're great at this kind of stuff too?"

Carlos gave a roll of the eyes as the line moved forward, "My dads take their time changing normally but I don't know how fast they get into their superhero personas. What about your mom?"

"My mom has been retired ever since I was born, how should I know?"

Carlos nodded his head, "Had to give up crime fighting for you?"

Logan sighed at that, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well don't feel bad about it," Carlos said gently. "Lots of superhero couples had to give up fighting in order to start a family and be able to take care of them."

"Yeah I guess. . .what about your dads though? I mean, they're taking care of you _and_ still fighting crime," Logan said, looking forward at a boy that ran out past the curtain with tights halfway on his legs, earning a groan from the curtain and some snickers from the other students. Carlos gave a small little hum at that. "Well, nobody really suspects it, you know? It's not like anyone even _gets_ that they're a couple when they're out fighting crime _or_ that they have a kid together. The world doesn't know that they're married, they'll announce it when they know I'll be safe."

"Right, right. . .you're up," Logan pointed out and Carlos turned with eager smile on his face, running behind the curtain with a victory cry. Logan watched with a crooked smile how the curtain was shaking and shifting about with Carlos' movements until the boy fell out in only his underwear. There were a few laughs and Carlos embarrassingly crawling back behind the curtain with a blush on his cheeks, Logan only trying to hold back his own laugh. One things for sure, if he was going to be here for a semester, Carlos was going to make things fun at least.

* * *

"It's not like _everyone_ could change in under a minute," Carlos said in a huff, sticking his books into the locker while Logan leaned against them. "I mean, let's face it. Superheroes wear their clothes underneath so that way whenever they're called they just _rip_ it off."

"It'd be uncomfortable wearing spandex and tights though, wouldn't it? You'd get all hot and sweaty with that stuff underneath," Logan explained and Carlos gave a small sigh.

"Maybe. . ." he muttered and took out a small container, handing it over to Logan. The brunette took it, looking at Carlos with rather bewildered expression. "It's Chinese food. Dad picked up too much and said for me to give some to you for lunch."

"Oh. Thank you." Logan peered open the container, seeing noodles and some spicy looking meat along with. . .something. He looked back up at Carlos' face. "What's this?"

"Chinese food."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Well _duh_. I mean what _kind_ of Chinese food is it?"

Carlos gave a shrug. "It tastes good though," he said and Logan only gave a hum, closing back the lid and putting the food into his backpack. Carlos smiled, closing the locker and the two beginning to walk to their next class. "I'm going to start on my power discovery quest today, beginning with 'anatomical liberation'."

"Which is?" Logan asked with quirked eyebrow and Carlos gave his hand a little shake.

"Means that if my arm or leg or hand gets cut off, it can move all on its own. Plus, I'll be able to reattach it," Carlos said with a grin and Logan stopped the boy from walking any further, eyes wide and serious.

"How about you try powers that _won't_ kill you?" Carlos gave a little huff at the sound of that but from Logan's glare, the boy nodded his head and continued to walk. Carlos crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks.

"Well that takes out a lot of options then. . .oh! Since we're in the hall I _can_ try-" Carlos placed his fingertips to his temple and closed his eyes,"-psychic navigation!"

". . .Carlos, I don't think you should-"

"Shh. I can't be distracted. If this is my power, I can create a mental map of the school. . .for example the stairs should be right. . .here!" Carlos stopped, Logan did as well and both of the boys turned to see the steps leading downwards to the first floor of the school. Carlos opened his eyes and gave a happy little jump, turning to Logan with a smile and gesturing towards the stairs.

"Impressed?" Carlos asked and Logan crossed his arms.

"How do I not know its just memory?" Logan asked and Carlos tapped his chin.

". . .I think enhanced memory could be some form of an ability too," Carlos replied and Logan only shook his head as Carlos closed his eyes again and placed fingers to his head. "Now, if my psychic map is correct, there should only be twenty steps to go down. One." Carlos stepped down one step. "Two." Carlos stepped down another, so far so good. "Thr- _eee!_ "

And with that one, Carlos tripped.

Before the boy could begin tumbling down the stairs, something swooped up and caught him, faster than Logan could react. Logan looked up, seeing Kendall hovering a little bit up the stairs with Carlos in his arms. The blond was smiling down at Carlos, Carlos only looking at Kendall with shocked and embarrassed eyes.

"That could have been a nasty fall," Kendall chuckled, floating over to the top of the stairs and settling Carlos down on his feet again. Kendall landed on his feet as well, hands going to adjust his backpack as Carlos blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, thank you for. . .saving me and all," Carlos said and Kendall smiled.

"Of course, that's what heroes do, right?" Kendall said and Carlos nodded his head. Kendall then looked between the two, putting hands in his pockets. "I realized that I didn't get to introduce myself to you guys. My name is-"

"Kendall Knight," Carlos said a little bit too eagerly and Kendall looked at the boy confused. Carlos pursed his lips as Logan jutted a thumb at him.

"Big fan of your parents," he explained and Kendall slowly nodded, little sparkle in his eyes as he looked Carlos up and down.

"Is that so? Did you hear about that fight in Italy?"

"With the fifty foot robot? Of course!" Carlos gushed and raised his fists. "I mean, it was all over the news and your dad was like 'Wham!' and your mom was flying and whooshing around and then you were all like 'Pew! Pew!' with the lasers and _man_ , it was cool."

Kendall laughed, "Wow, you're really cute."

And Carlos made a sound Logan could only describe as being a combination of a laugh, a snort and a choked squeal.

There was a bell and Kendall gave a groan. "I got to get to class before Coach 'Turd' starts screaming at me like before." Kendall began to rise off the floor again, looking down at the boys staring up at him. "I'll catch you later Carlos and. . ."

"Logan," Logan introduced and Kendall smiled, tilting over to give Logan a mini fist bump.

"Logan. See you guys later!" Kendall then turned to Carlos and gave a little wink. "And if you need any saving, I'll be there," Kendall said and Carlos nodded with blushing face. The blond zoomed up and down the hall, Logan hearing a teacher shouting 'No flying in the halls!' before he grabbed Carlos by the arm.

"Come on, we got to get to class too."

"He called me 'cute'," Carlos said and gave a little laugh before a dream filled sigh that Logan only rolled his eyes to, tugging the boy down the stairs.

* * *

"So are you going to be eating with us today, Logan?" Jo asked the boy as they left their class on 'Superhuman Attributes'. That would have been a class Carlos loved, maybe the boy had it a different period than he did but still. Logan gave a small shrug as they entered the cafeteria.

"I don't see why not, did your 'Hero Support' club work out fine?" Logan asked the girl and she nodded her head.

"Yep! I'm thinking about doing a study session together too, maybe at my place but Carlos offered too." She gave a little sigh. "Teachers, giving major tests already and it's only been the first week of school."

Logan nodded at that but before he could say anything, he noticed how Jo had frozen in her spot with eyes wide. He turned, seeing that James was standing there with arms crossed and hazel eyes glancing between the two of them. Logan looked over at Jo confused and pointed.

"What is it? It's just James."

" _Supervillain_ , thank you very much!" James corrected and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, it's 'supervillain' James," Logan replied, adding the air quoted on supervillain and James frowned.

"No air-quotes! I _am_ a villain! And I request that my lackey sits and has lunch with me."

"Not your lackey," Logan said but Jo just briskly walked past the two and Logan stared after her with confused eyes. He gave a groan, looking over to James and the brunette tilted his head back towards the tables that were slowly beginning to fill up with hungry students.

"Come on," he demanded and Logan crossed his arms.

"No, I'm going to eat with my friends for today."

"No, you're eating with me."

"Why should I?"

" _Because_ you're my lackey!" Logan only raised an eyebrow, clearly not a good enough reason. James bit his lower lip, pointing over to the tables. "And well, you would get to have a seat at a table and. . .well, I want to. . .sit with someone at lunch and talk. . ." That last one sounded partially embarrassed, Logan could even see a hint of pink over the boy's face as he gave a small sigh. 

"Come on then, _villain_ ," Logan said and James turned on his heel, the two boys walking down the aisle towards the back of the cafeteria where James usually sits at. "Would you like me to scream out that you're kidnapping me for extra evil effect?" Logan asked with a wry smile and James frowned.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm," James muttered and Logan gave a little laugh, looking over to his left. Some students were already watching them walk by, looking at them with raised eyebrows and confused looks. Logan turned his head away, sitting down on the bench and James sitting across from him. The brunette pulled out a small sack lunch while Logan pulled out the Chinese food Carlos gave him and pushed the container over to James.

"Could you warm this up for me, please?" Logan asked and James looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He took out his own food, Logan seeing it was a turkey sandwich and some fruit salad before the boy leaned forward with hands gripping at the table and large hazel eyes looking into Logan's dark brown ones.

" _Beg_ ," James demanded and Logan pushed his container forward.

" _Warm it,_ " Logan snapped back in the same tone and James stared at the boy before begrudgingly grabbing the container and holding it. Soon the wafting aroma of cooking food began to float into Logan's nose, seeing the steam rise out from the container while James pouted.

"This is only a one time deal, understand? I'm not some microwave," the boy grumbled and Logan nodded his head with a smile, James setting in front of him a hot container of food. He could smell all of the spices and licked his lips hungrily, taking a fork in his hands.

"Thank you," Logan said before taking his fork and digging into the noodles, scooping up some of the meat too before stuffing it into his mouth. It was a little bit spicy, flavors all over his tongue of peppers and a slight lemon hint made him hum as he chewed and swallowed. James took his own fork, opening his bowl of fruit salad and pushed the fruit slices around until he stopped and looked over at Logan.

"I don't understand you," James said and Logan looked up from his food, noodle still between his lips. James gave a small little huff. "How could most of this school be terrified of me and then there's you?"

Logan looked over his shoulder, some kids were looking in their direction before whispering to each other. He could see Kendall sneaking a few glances over at where the two of them were sitting as well, bottle green eyes untrusting as the many Sandy copies around him gossiped and chatted away. Logan turned back around, stirring his fork in the food, giving a small shrug.

"I don't know. If anything, they're more afraid of the fact that you're kind of unpredictable than you being an _actual_ villain. Maybe if you were more scary looking and dressed more dark and evil instead of. . .preppy and fashionable or maybe didn't boast about how much of a villain you are, I'd take you for the real thing. Just right now, I think you're kind of weird."

" _Weird?_ " James asked and Logan nodded his head. James then looked down at his sleeves, blue and fitting on his arms with some expensive looking jeans and some Buster Clyde sneakers that could have cost a fortune before looking back up at Logan. "Wait, you think I'm fashionable?"

Logan only rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food, James straightening out the cuffs on his sleeve and giving a dashing smile. "Well, thank you. I do admit that there is something about bad boys that is completely irresistible."

"I never said you were anything like that, don't get carried away."

"It's quite alright if you do-"

"I don't."

"Well in the case that you might be assigned to me as my lackey, I wouldn't turn you away if you happen to praise me and confess your undying love for me," James said and Logan would have just grabbed his things and go outside to sit with his friends like he planned on doing had it not been for what James had just said. Logan now stared at the boy with confused expression, his fingers drumming on the surface of the table."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked and James gave a small shrug.

"You know. Next week is when they begin pairing up the sidekicks with their possible superheroes or in my case," James gave a smirk and leaned forward, "I am given my future lackey and I shall have a hand to help out with my supervillain. . .things."

Logan blinked, "I don't understand, I thought that we'll be assigned when we graduate."

"Well you do it every semester, so that you have a wide variety of working with people. I mean, if you _like_ the person that you're assigned to, you can stay but- 

"But I don't even have powers, how am I supposed to be a good _sidekick?_ " Logan asked and James only gave a shrug. The two sat there in silence, Logan nervously drumming his fingers on the table surface in thought until James gave a wry little smile. 

"Well if you become my lackey, you don't have to have powers. You can do the normal things like. . .cleaning my boots or fixing me dinner or-"

"Take a hint," Logan said in annoyance, packing up the half empty container as the bell signaling the end of lunch drew near. "I'm not going to be your lackey. You call me Logan, Logan Mitchell, _whatever_ but not _lackey_. . .how long is this hero sidekick pairing thing going to last?"

James shrugged, "My teacher said they do it alphabetically and that the assignment is random. Why? Wouldn't want to get partnered with me?" James asked and Logan looked at the brunette sitting across from him.

"Not my ideal job choice to be your lackey,” Logan sad and James looked down, his food still relatively untouched. He began to pack his lunch as well, his eyes continuing to flit up to look up at Logan rather shyly.

"Well. . .would you sit with me again tomorrow at lunch?" James asked and Logan looked up at the boy with raised eyebrow.

"Maybe if you give up this whole 'supervillain' act, you'd have friends to sit with."

"It's not an act, I am! What will it take to. . .strike fear in your heart and make you realize that I _am_ a villain?!"

Logan shrugged, "Build a death laser? Wear a cape? Oh no, don't do something like that, you'll look idiotic," Logan said and James puffed his cheeks in annoyance but rubbed his chin.

"Death laser. . ." James murmured and the bell rang, Logan looking over his shoulder with a sigh.

"Goodbye James."

"Farewell, lackey," James said and Logan only rolled his eyes.


	5. Rouge

Logan twirled the pen in between his fingers, raising the end of the writing device to his lips to chew on the end in thought. Homework for the sidekicks was no joke at all. Most of it just felt like advanced true or false questions and Logan would most of the time over think the questions anyways. Some of the options for this one assignment given to him could have been more simple if he didn't just think about things rationally. Logan's answer for a question about whether a sidekick should either take lead of evacuating citizens out of the area for the hero to have their space or for the sidekick to just stand along and be there for the hero to call on was to 'just beat up any bad guy you see'. Heck, Logan thought that was already a noble enough answer. If it was him in a situation like that, he'd probably be running and screaming for his life just like everyone else that didn't have superpowers.

There was a knock at his door, Logan looking up from his paperwork to see his father's head peeking in through the small crack he made in the doorway.

"Hi there, sport," his dad greeted with a smile and Logan gave a small smile back to his father. The man opened the door and stepped inside, giving a small point over to all of Logan's homework with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile. "What's all that? Homework?"

"Well yeah Dad. Just because they have powers doesn't mean up they don't have to do homework," Logan said and his father gave a little chuckle.

"Well when on Earth are you going to fight a bad guy with paper and homework?" Logan's father asked and Logan sighed.

"If I'm lucky, never."

His father gave a little frown. "Son, don't think that way. I'm sure you're going onto be a fine sidekick. You know, behind every great superhero is great superhero support."

Logan gave a sigh to that. "Dad, face it. What sidekick gets the limelight and isn't just some carbon copy of the superhero they're paired with?"

"Well Mr. Grayson-"

"He doesn't count," Logan said, crossing his arms with a little pout and his father bit his lower lip.

". . .Well there's. . .he was. . .well. . .no not them. . ."

"My case rests," Logan said and his father slapped hands on his thighs.

"Well then it's all the more reason for you to be the best darn sidekick you can be!" he exclaimed and Logan gave a sigh. "You know how many instances where a superhero could have been done with and then just in the nick of time their hero support comes in and saves the day?"

"That the superhero takes credit for," Logan grumbled and his father shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if the press doesn't see you. What matters is that the citizens are safe and you did something to help," Mr. Mitchell said, hand going out to rub Logan's back. Logan sighed though there was a small smile on his lips, giving his father a small nod of his head.

"I guess. . .you're always good with these kind of talks," Logan said and his father gave a sheepish smile.

"Well you know how I am with superheroes. My son is a special person, just as special as your mother and I love you both dearly. Even if I myself can't shoot lasers out of my eyes or fly," he sad with a grin and Logan looked down at the ground.

"No one said I could either."

"Well you're still a growing boy, don't think this is the end for you."

". . .And if it is?"

"Now see here," his father said sternly and Logan already knew what he was going to say next as he placed hands on both of Logan's shoulders. "You're a Mitchell and there's one thing that Mitchells don't do, they don't quit! Has your mother told you about how she and I met?"

Logan rolled his eyes at that. "You were in line for a bank behind held up and wouldn't move a muscle, not even when Viper had you hanging upside down by your ankle and ready to have her snakes bite and kill you."

"Darn right I didn't! Now son, I'm _deathly_ afraid of snakes, but I wasn't going to stand down when things weren't going my way. And your mother, why she swooped in in all of her beautiful red glory, zapped those snakes to dust and put Viper in her place. And well, I made quite the impression on your mother," he said with a chuckle and Logan only rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head. Funny, whenever Logan's mother would tell the story on how they first met, she would always add how his father was a bad combination of being a villain magnet and being stupidly defiant.

Logan probably figured if his mother didn't have to rescue his father so many times, she probably would have never settled down. Heck, if anything she married him just to keep an eye on him.

Logan's father gave a slap on his back. "Just keep your chin up, sport. This isn't it for you, I know you will be destined for great things."

". . .Thanks Dad. . ."

* * *

"I herby call this 'hero support study session' to order!" Jo proclaimed loud with a smile, looking around the table as she popped open the soda and began to pour her a glass. The turnout wasn't so big as Logan would have thought, maybe only ten of them including Jo. He probably wouldn't have come either, hadn't it been for the fact that Carlos was the one hosting it at his home and made it his priority to have Logan show up and finally meet the other sidekicks of the school.

Logan took the cup Jo offered him with a smile and thanks, the girl passing around cups to Carlos beside him and then Lucy Stone. Logan would have figured her to be a villain maybe, there was always a scowl on her face or disinterested look if it wasn't wanting to make mischief for her own pleasure. And she was all dressed in black, black boots, black shirt, black jacket that she wouldn't even take off in the house. Yet, here she was sitting amongst them, a sidekick just like everyone else around the table. Then beside her sat Steve, Logan wasn't sure what his last name was. Steve was nice, Steve was simple and he smiled a lot beside his girlfriend, the one sitting right next to him and taking the cup from Jo with a grin. Camille Roberts was nice too, a little bit chaotic and just as unpredictable as James but at least she wasn't running around proclaiming she was a villain.

The little study group was actually a lot smaller than he thought.

As Jo sat down the bottle of soda, Carlos gave Logan's back a gentle pat.

"You all haven't met Logan before so. . .maybe we can start off with introductions?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a sigh.

"I know who they are, I have them in my classes," Logan said and Carlos gave a little pout.

"Well to make it more official then!" he exclaimed and Logan only rolled his eyes as Lucy crossed her arms. She gave her red lips a little twist, uninterested and bored like usual.

"I'm Lucy," she said with a lazy wave of the hand and Carlos leaned forward.

"And?" he asked. Lucy began to scowl, eyes glaring dark as she glanced back at Logan.

" _And_ I shapeshift into a guinea pig," she added rather bitterly and Logan raised an eyebrow. Yeah, he remembered her now from hero assignment, the girl that looked bitter about everything and everyone. He looked over at Carlos, the younger boy smiling.

"She's so _cute_ as a guinea pig!" Carlos chirped and Lucy growled. He pursed his lips, looking over at Steve next and the boy gave the back of his neck a scratch.

"Well, I'm Steve. And I manipulate ink," he said with a big smile that Logan smiled back to.

"That's. . .cool I guess," Logan said and Steve gave a shrug.

"Unless you're Coach Rocque and think it's just a waste of a power," he said with a small sigh and Camille nodded her head, gesturing over to herself with a small smile on her lips.

"My name is Camille and I can breathe underwater," she explained and Logan raised an eyebrow,

"Well that sounds like a superpower," he said and she only sighed.

"Maybe it would be if I could do something else along with it. I can't manipulate water or talk to the fish so it's pretty much-"

"Useless," Lucy finished off and Camille shot her a look. Jo shook her head, sitting down in the chair and clasped her hands together.

"We're not here to say that our abilities are useless, we're here to help encourage and realize our true potential at being great hero support,” Jo replied strongly and Lucy only rolled her eyes. Carlos took his papers, stacking them in a neat little pile before folding his hands and looking around.

“How did you guys handle Mr. Queen's assessment? What did you put?” he asked and Logan quirked an eyebrow at him.

“That one was easy though, you just put what you'd in that situation,” Logan replied and all of the students bit their lower lips except for him and Lucy, the girl raising her eyebrow at him now.

“Not what _you_ would do but what a _sidekick_ would do. If every answer on that sheet isn't about standing aside and letting the hero do their work, it's wrong,” she replied and Logan frowned.

“Well. . .it can't be just that-”

“It _is._ We're not expected to do anything else but be 'support', heaven forbids if we actually _do_ something,” Lucy said dryly and Carlos gave his fingers a nervous drum. “We're accessories, don't you know? We're only there to make the hero look good, not like they actually _need_ a sidekick or even would _want_ a sidekick.”

“I don't think that's true,” Carlos murmured softly, little blush on his face and smile on his lips. “I think that some heroes would rather. . .like the company of a sidekick.”

“Only cause _you_ have the hots for Knight, Carlitos,” Camille teased, her and Steve puckering their lips and making obnoxious kissing noises. Carlos blushed, raising his homework to hide his red face as Logan gave a small chuckle and Lucy only shook her head.

“Not going to happen. You don't see _any_ superhero dating their sidekick. Ally maybe. Sometimes even their arch-nemesis but sidekicks?” she gave another shake of her head. “Nope.”

Carlos looked down at the table, his fingers going out to pick up a snack from the large bowl his fathers set out for them. “Well. . .I think he's different. I mean, he _did_ rescue me when I fell. . .and called me cute.”

“Well you are,” Jo said with a shrug and Carlos pouted.

“Not cute like you think I'm cute but cute that _he_ thinks is cute which is _cute cute_ ,” Carlos rattled and Logan only raised an eyebrow. He laughed, giving a slap on Carlos' back.

“Just don't be trying to fling yourself from anything high for him to be saving you,” Logan said and Carlos puffed his cheeks in slight annoyance at getting teased.

“I won't! And I'm still serious about trying to find my power,” Carlos replied and dug out of the bag he brought with him a small slip of paper crumpled up. He unfolded it, Logan looking over Carlos' shoulder to see that it was a small list with somethings scratched out in pencil. “I've already tried manipulating water, manipulating air and super speed. And all of those were total failures.” He gave a small huff, dropping his list on the table in front of him to rest his chin on his hand and pout. “I wish I could just have a sign so that way I can start moving in the right direction. . .but I think Kendall will still like me even if I am a sidekick.”

Lucy shrugged. “If you say so. Come on, let's just do gadget homework. I'm not the genius at math and physics and boring things like that,” she said with a roll of her eyes and everyone nodded their heads with a light laugh. Logan hadn't even glanced at that assignment, he was fine in gadgets anyways. Not like he struggled knowing how to activate certain lasers or learn how to disarm certain weapons, maybe if being a sidekick was his future he'd be a hell of a weapon breaker. . .person. . .and Logan only sighed. That was an even _more_ lame role of a sidekick than it was to be a decoy.

Besides, bet the hero would want to be the one that destroyed the villain's death ray, not the sidekick.

He looked over the worksheets, a model of a ray gun drawn out with lines pointing at each little nook and cranny of the device asking to label the parts of a gun and Steve hummed.

“We should have a model in front of us or something,” he said and placed his hand on the paper. It slowly began to rise, Logan's eyes widening in amazement as the ray gun drawing was sticking to his fingers and was pulled from the paper until he cradled the drawing in his hands. He gave a sigh. “Well this would have been more helpful if it was a three-dimensional drawing, huh?”

Logan gaped. “ _That's_ your power? That's _amazing!_ ”

He smiled. “It's only amazing if there's ink around. If not, I'm pretty useless.” He dropped the drawing back onto the paper, giving a sigh before placing hands on his cheeks. Logan looked at the diagram himself, his fingers drumming over the paper as he thought and thought but the more he thought about death rays or ray guns, the more he couldn't fight back a smile when James popped into his mind, wondering if the brunette _really_ would try and make a ray gun if he believed it would scare Logan into fearing him as a true villain. His smile must have grown more obvious since Carlos gave him a small nudge.

“What's the smile for? It's homework,” the boy asked and Logan gave a quiet chuckle.

“Just. . .well I was thinking about James. I told him that if he _really_ wants me to think about him as a villain, he should try and build a death ray or something,” Logan laughed to a silent crowd. He looked around, everyone only staring at him with confused, plain or in Carlos' case, _horrified_ eyes. “. . .What?”

“James? Like James Diamond? You told him to build a _death ray?_ ” Camille asked in shock and Logan only gave a wave of his hand with a small scoff.

“Oh please, he's harmless. I doubt he'll even be able to do something like that,” Logan said and Carlos still stared at him with those shocked eyes and gaping mouth.

“He might _try!_ What do you think you're doing getting all chummy with him?”

“I'm not, I'm just sitting with him at lunch. Honestly Carlos, he's not a threat. He's a little bit big headed yes, but not evil. . .he might like it if someone besides me sits with him.”

“I did sense some wavelengths of slight loneliness along with awkwardness when he approached you,” Jo commented, taking a sip of her drink and Logan nodded his head.

“Exactly! He's weird and big-headed, we talked about _pudding_ the first time we sat together, he's-” Logan waved his hand around, almost as if he was trying to pick out the word from the air and shrugged. “Weird.”

“. . .Do you think he's cute or something?” Lucy bluntly asked and Logan blushed rosy red.

“No! Why would I think that?!”

“Just saying. I don't think he's much of a 'villain' either, don't see me sitting with him at lunch,” she replied and Logan looked down at the table with the tip of his nose going as red as the rest of his face.

“I don't think he's _cute cute_ or anything like that-”

“Jo?” Lucy asked and Logan glanced up, seeing that the blond girl was staring him down, her eyes looking calculating as if she was trying to stare deeper and deeper down into Logan's psyche. He bit his lip, his heart beating nervously fast as he turned and squirmed in his chair only wishing that whatever it was she was doing she'd _stop_.

Jo leaned back, small smile on her lips. “It's miniscule but it's there,” she said with a wry smile and Logan frowned.

“There's nothing there!”

“She's an Empath, she's sees _everything_ so you might as well not lie,” Lucy said with a grin herself that Logan only scowled to. He grabbed his paper and held it up to his face, hiding behind it to conceal his rather nervous blush.

“Let's get to work please!”

* * *

 _Cute?_ Logan didn't think James was _cute._ Of all things to think about the brunette boy _cute_ didn't float into his mind first. The study session had been a couple of days ago but Logan kept thinking about it anyways with nervous blush appearing fast on his cheeks at the thought of Lucy and Jo's words as he walked down the halls. No possible way, no _way_. . .well. . .there might have been a miniscule little feeling deep _deep_ down that found James endearing in a way but that was it. Otherwise the brunette boy was pretty much like every other person that walked down the halls of Jupiter.

_But cute._

Logan bonked his hand upside his head and groaned, moving to open his locker and grab his books for the first period of the day until he heard someone knock on the open locker door. He peered behind it to find James standing there with eager smile on his face and look in his eyes that was trying to be dark but at the same time giddy and adorably happy like a puppy.

“Prepare to bow and quiver in fear, Logan Mitchell for _I_ have created a _**death laser!**_ ” James announced and whipped out from behind him a crudely made weapon. . .if you could even _call_ it that. The body was made from an old soda can, the point a funnel from a kitchen and a red ping pong ball stuck through the top of it. The handle was a block of wood and Logan only raised his eyebrow as James thrusted the thing into his hands and proudly crossed his arms. “Go ahead, kiss my feet. Beg for safety, confess your love, I'm waiting.”

“. . .There's no trigger on this thing, how would you shoot it?” Logan asked and James looked at the boy with wide eyes, embarrassed flush over his cheeks as he twiddled his fingers.

“W-Well, I would-”

“And what's powering this thing anyways? Cubic zirconia? Electricity? Nuclear waste?” Logan questioned and James bit his lower lip. Logan shook his head, smile on his lips as he grabbed his notebook and closed the locker with his hip. “Plus I don't think you should hand over your 'weapons' so easily,” Logan replied and with that, dropped the useless gun into one of the nearby trash cans. James gave a scowl.

“That was mine! I took a long time working on that thing! Plus it was a lot of glue!”

“You don't make death rays from glue and beat up soda cans, you're no MacGyver.”

“Course not, I'm a villain.”

Logan just rolled his eyes at that, walking down the hall to his next class and James hustling over to walk alongside him. He looked up at James with quirked eyebrow, slightly confused as to what else the boy might want and only starting to grow more nervous at the fact he couldn't stop looking at how James was nervously biting on his lower lip. “What is it?” Logan asked and James gave a scoff.

“I'll find someone to build me a death ray, _real_ villains don't need to build their own death rays. They have _lackeys_ build their stuff. . .you know how to make a death ray?” James asked and Logan snorted.

“If you think I'm building you something like that, you got another thing coming. Besides, you might shoot your eye out.”

“Will not!” James exclaimed and Logan laughed. James looked down, swinging his arms back and forth. “Have you. . .found out who you're assigned to yet?”

“No. It's alphabetical, right? Guess they didn't get to me yet. What about you? Did you find a lackey to mess around with and I can go have lunch with my friends now?”

“No. . .my teacher said I'm a special case.” James puffed his chest a little bit proud but still embarrassed at the thought. “But it's just because no one would want to be in the shadow of me, that's all. I'm just. . .clearly _too_ amazing that they don't know who would match with me and. . .things. . .”

Logan sighed. “Of course, James. . .this is my class-”

“W-Wait!” James called out and grabbed Logan's hand before the boy could go inside the classroom. Logan never had any skin to skin contact before with James, his face flushing red at the feel of how smooth James' skin was compared to his own. James' grasp was strong and warm, maybe from the fire but Logan's palm was starting to sweat.

And he only _hoped_ it was just the heat from James' hand doing that.

The boy awkwardly looked down at the ground, kicking up his fancy sneakers before giving a mumble Logan couldn't understand. He glanced back over his shoulder into his classroom, seats beginning to be filled up before looking back at James.

“What was that?” Logan asked and James huffed.

“I said. . .can you sit with me at lunch again today?” he asked and Logan looked at the boy with widening eyes. He glanced around the hall, people were now taking note of how the so proclaimed 'villain' of the school was holding his hand, whispering and pointing at the two of them. Logan pulled his hand from James' grasp, wiping the sweat off his palm on the thigh of his pants as he averted James' gaze.

“Sure, yeah. Whatever,” Logan murmured.

“. . .Fine. . .”

“. . .Fine. . .”

Fine.


	6. Human Torch

"You'll never guess what I found out in class today!" Carlos happily chirped, bounding up behind Jo and Logan as the three of them made their way to the cafeteria. Usually Carlos would already be in the cafeteria on account of wanting to get a chance to bump elbows with Kendall as the blond made his way to his own table. But now Carlos was smiling brightly, a hop and skip in his step as they rounded the corner. "I'm going to be the hero support for Kendall Knight!" Carlos chirped and gave a happy little squeal. "It's destiny!"

"But the teachers said it was random assignment," Logan replied and Carlos shook his head.

"I heard that Kendall _recommended_ me to be his hero support," Carlos said with a heavenly sigh.

"Don't you see what that means? He wants to get closer to me!"

"As a sidekick though, Carlos," Jo replied and Carlos pouted, the three pushing open the doors to the cafeteria where all of the students were filing into the line to get their lunch food or moving to the tables to sit and socialize and eat. Carlos' eyes darted around, Logan glancing around to see that Kendall was sitting at his table like usual, only this time there wasn't an abundance of Sandy copies all giggling around him. Carlos looked over at Jo and Logan, biting his lip in slight nerves.

"Do you think this time around I can sit with him for lunch?" Carlos asked and Logan glanced back at the blond. He was laughing at something one of the kids said to him before he looked up and his eyes were on them. His smile seemed to grow bigger, sticking his hand up high to wave and Carlos instantly waved back. The younger boy glanced over to Jo and Logan with a big grin. "He knows!"

"So go over there and say hi," Logan said. Carlos bit his lower lip, looking between the two of them nervously.

"Logan, do you think that maybe you could walk me over there? Like, not escorting me but like we're walking and Kendall stops us to chit chat but then you need to go somewhere else and Kendall-"

"Okay, come on," Logan said with an eye roll, giving a departing wave to Jo and the girl waved back with a laugh. The two boys began to walk down the aisle, Kendall's eyes on them and not moving. Carlos leaned a little bit over to Logan. "Pretend I said something really funny," Carlos whispered and

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha?"

"You're no help," Carlos said with a frown and Logan rolled his eyes, seeing Kendall rise up from his seat as they drew near. Carlos stopped, giving a nervous wave hello to the blond hero and Logan gave a wave hi himself.

"So I heard you're my sidekick," Kendall said and Carlos eagerly nodded his head. Kendall began to smile more, his bottle green eyes twinkling. "Wanna sit by-"

"Sure! I-I mean, yeah I'll just sit here and stuff, ha ha," Carlos laughed off nervously and plopped himself right by where Kendall was sitting. Logan gave the both of them a smile, jutting his thumb out to the back where the door that lead outside was.

"Well I'll just go and eat with my friends, I'll catch you guys later-"

"Hold on a second, Logan," Kendall said and grabbed hold of Logan's wrist. He was looking up at him with stern bottle green eyes, his thick eyebrows furrowed and slight frown on his lips. "Why don't you stay here and eat with us?"

Logan looked over at Carlos, the boy not knowing what was going on as much as he knew and then back at Kendall. Logan gave a light shrug, sitting down opposite of the two of them and nervously bounced his leg. Logan gave a little smile, Kendall still staring him down as he cleared his throat. "So um, glad that you two are partnered and stuff," Logan said and Kendall nodded his head.

"Yeah it's really great. . .what about you, Logan? Are you with someone yet?" Kendall asked, Logan feeling a bit uncomfortable right now at the table. Carlos bit his lower lip, looking between the two boys with flitting brown eyes. 

"Kendall, what would you want me to do as your hero support?" he asked and straightened his posture. "I mean, do you want me to carry your books or help with homework or-"

"We can work out the specifics after school," Kendall told the boy with a small smile and Carlos beamed right back with a light blush on his cheeks. Kendall then turned back to Logan with that stern expression. "Listen Logan, since you and Carlos are friends and all, I should warn you about James."

Logan bit his lower lip at the thought of the boy. He hadn't seem him in the cafeteria yet. Not even at his table he always occupied. The brunette then glanced back at the blond and crossed his arms. "What about James?" he asked and Kendall sighed.

"He's bad news, that's what."

"Not you too. Honestly, he's _harmless_. I doubt there's one truly evil thought in that pretty head of his," Logan said and Kendall raised his eyebrow.

"You know who his parents are, right?"

"Don't see why it should matter who his parents are, he's not as devious or cunning as they are," Logan responded.

"All I'm saying is that he considers himself a villain and I for one don't think you should hang around him any more," Kendall said and Logan frowned. Then the blond raised an eyebrow. "Unless. . .you like him or-"

"No!" Logan exclaimed with bright flushed red cheeks. Kendall gave a little smirk and casually threw his arm around Carlos' shoulders. The younger boy simply melted in Kendall's grasp with a loving smile, Kendall drumming his fingers on the surface of the table.

"Well since my parents took care of his folks, it's my duty for me to take care of him if he starts to get unruly. I'll be watching out for you, just know that," Kendall said and Logan gave a small 'hmph'.

"Thank you but I think I'll be just fine. Now I'll leave the two of you alone to work out your partnership while I go and eat lunch," Logan replied with a small frown and got up from his seat on the bench. He moved away from the table, looking over his shoulder at Carlos trying to talk Kendall up again until he bumped into someone yet again. Logan turned, seeing James was looking at him with raised eyebrow.

"Where are you going? Our table is over there," James pointed out and then began to frown. "You're not thinking about leaving are you? You _promised_ that you'd have lunch with me!"

Logan sighed, rubbed his forehead and gave a shrug. "Fine, if you're so needy about it."

James gasped. "I am _not_ needy about you sitting next to me. Matter of fact, you can leave and go sit with your hero support friends or whatever."

"Don't be such a baby," Logan said and crossed his arms, James puffing his cheeks in annoyance and anger. Logan's eyes glanced over behind James, over at the table where Kendall and Carlos were sitting to find the blond was watching them closely. James turned around, his and Kendall's eyes meeting for a split second and James' head whirled around back to face him. Those hazel eyes were angry and furious, Logan never seeing James look at him like that, not even when he was trying to make Logan feel scared of him.

Well Logan was scared now, eyes flickering down to see one of James' fists were engulfed in flames.

"So you wanna go hang around with Knight, huh? You want to go be with the goody goody son whose parents got mine thrown in jail? Bet you don't want to have anything to do with me now, huh?"

"James, that isn't true-"

"You're _my_ lackey. _M_ _ine_. You sit with me, you talk to only me, you do what I say."

"James, stop it," Logan said shakily, slowly backing into the door as James approached. Then Logan jumped, laser beam shooting and hitting the ground of the tile. He looked up, Kendall floating above the two of them and once green eyes were glowing a bright red.

"I'd advise you to step away and put that little flame out," Kendall ordered and James turned, his fist flying up and fireball flying out aimed at Kendall. The blond dodged it and the fireball hit the ceiling and blasted through the roof. By then, Logan had already jumped for cover underneath one of the tables. There was a mixture of people chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight' mixed with the people that were _sane_ and screaming in fear of being blasted by another fireball. He could see Carlos had taken cover underneath one of the tables too, the Latino looking at him with scared eyes. He mouthed something to Logan that he couldn't understand at first but the more he stared, the more he realized it.

 _You just_ _**had** _ _to get the villain to start crushing on you._

Logan blushed deep red and scowled. James didn't have a _crush_ on Logan. Just like he didn't have a crush on James! The table above him shook, Logan wondering if these tables were specifically meant to protect students from any dangerous attacks like this. Only thing is how would someone manage to stop it? He peered out from underneath one of the bench seats to see that James was atop the table throwing out firebombs in quick succession trying to hit Kendall, who flying about the room like crazy. The blond zipped down and grabbed a table, the one that Carlos was hiding under and saw how the boy gave a frightened squeak as Kendall hurled the table at James. That didn't stop the brunette, hands swallowed by the flames as he placed them together and a fire beam erupted from his palms. It sliced the table in two, the melting metal dripping off the ends as the two sides flung in different directions. Kendall zipped fast, flying to grab the other piece while another superhero punched through the one coming at his corner of the lunchroom. James was fuming, smoke coming from his body before he looked down at Carlos' huddled figure.

Logan could hear Carlos shouting out, “Force field! Please let me have a force field!” with his hands over his head and James's flames grew brighter. Logan's eyes widened, he wouldn't. He _wouldn't._ The brunette jumped off the table he was standing on and began to walk over to Carlos, Logan quickly beginning to scurry out from under the table. He didn't know what he was doing, what would it lead him to. Certain death or maybe saving Carlos, but he knew Kendall was trying to pry the table free from some trapped students and the chants of 'Fight!' and screams were drowning out Carlos'. So, Logan raised his hand.

And slapped James hard across the face.

The screams and chants stopped immediately, Logan's hand scorching as if he just stuck his hand in a fireplace. He rushed over with arms around Carlos. “Get back! Get back!” Logan shouted at James. His eyes were growing lighter now, looking. . .hurt. And Logan stared into them, those gorgeous smoldering hazel eyes were so hurt and upset, like all of this was nothing but a temper tantrum by a child not getting what he wanted.

What he wanted. . .Logan. . .

Kendall flew over with eyes ready to zap James but the blond hit the ground immediately, sliding to the floor and Carlos screamed. He broke away from Logan to tend to the blond that had a bloody lip from the impact, Kendall looking around in confusion. He looked at James and growled, straining his eyes that for all his might, wouldn't shoot out a laser beam. He stared and hit his hands on the ground.

“What's going on!” Kendall shouted and then Logan could hear the sounds of heels clicking along the tile floor. Emerging from the crowd a woman with scarlet hair and dressed in a light blue dress suit. In one hand was some sort of silver device emitting a green glow. She looked at the blond boy on the ground, her other hand on her hip.

“Nullification bot. Since you don't have the common sense to stop,” the woman said with a stern accent that Logan remembered. He remembered this woman from before, she and his mother were always the ones seen pairing up to fight crime in times of need. Espion Rose, course now she goes by Principal Lane, and they were in _so_ much trouble. She jutted her thumb up, Kendall getting onto his feet and getting right behind the woman while James trudged behind. She then glanced at Carlos and Logan. “You two as well.”

“He didn't do anything!” Kendall exclaimed, gesturing to Carlos and then glared at James. “This _Diamond_ was trying to hurt my sidekick!”

Logan couldn't vouch for the sorry look in James' eyes, pitying and begging for forgiveness. From Logan and Logan only. The brunette looked away but could still feel James' eyes on him as Kendall fought for Carlos to not be punished. Professor Lane crossed her arms. “He won't be punished. He's a witness. Now come on. March.”

* * *

Principal Lane's room was different from other principal rooms Logan had been to. For one thing, everything was decorated with memorabilia from the past. All of the newspaper headlines, the awards given for bravery and protection of mankind, her old suit behind glass in all of it's leather pink and black glory. It felt like walking into a museum, only there was a large intimidating desk right in front of four seats placed perfectly center. She placed it so Kendall and James were sitting on the outside with Carlos and Logan sitting in between them. Kendall was fuming, angry, and Carlos was only trying to calm him down. James was just sitting there quiet. Logan would have thought by now he would be boasting on how bad he was, getting into a fight and causing damage to the school. Not to mention how everyone was terrified of him now and he got sent to the principal's office. But he didn't, he wasn't. He wasn't happy _at all_.

Did he even _mean_ to do all of that?

Principal Lane turned off the nullification bot, Carlos looking over at James with worried eyes. She raised her hand and then gestured to all around the room. “It's lined with nullification chips. No powers here at all, just an explanation.” Her eyes looked at James first and she folded her hands in front of her. “Mr. Diamond, congratulations. You have an _actual_ reason for being here.”

“What do you mean 'actual'?” Logan asked and the woman gestured to the brunette boy beside him.

“He's been constantly up here for minor offenses. Like. . .not coming to class on time or talking back to a teacher or chewing gum during class. Ridiculous things like that,” she said with a sigh. Ridiculous to everyone else but to James, they were acts of pure evil. Logan sighed as the woman reached down into her drawer and pulled out a form, grabbing her pen. “Your foster parents aren't going to like hearing about this.”

That was when Logan paused. _Foster_ parents?

“I know they're not,” he murmured and she looked at him, folding her hands and rested her chin on her fingers.

“Let's start from the beginning, shall we? What happened that made you start throwing fireballs at Mr. Knight here?”

“He was attacking Logan, that's what!” Kendall butted in. “He was backing him into a wall, Logan couldn't defend himself and I-”

“Played hero and caused damage instead of notifying a teacher,” Principal Lane finished and Kendall grumbled. Carlos reached out and took Kendall's hand softly, the blond looking down at it before lightly smiling and running his thumb over the caramel skin.

“He was only trying to help. I mean. . .James was _really_ angry about something and Kendall wasn't trying to start a fight, he was trying to help Logan. James threw a fireball and then everything got chaotic and Kendall threw a table but then James shot a fireball through it and it split in two. Then. . .when Kendall was distracted he started to approach me and Logan-”

“Slapped me,” James spoke and then her eyes darted to Logan, who managed to keep out of the conversation so far.

“You slapped him and he stopped?” she asked and Logan gave a nervous swallow.

“I-I didn't know what else to do, I was trying to help Carlos.”

“But he _stopped_. . .why was he getting angry at you in the first place?” she asked and Logan looked down at the ground, at his toes nervously tapping.

“Well. . .I was. . .I just talked to Kendall and Carlos and was going to go outside to sit with my friends when he stopped me. And well. . .I _did_ promise I'd sit with him today at lunch like usual so. . .I'm sorry, James,” Logan apologized and James hung his head. “But then he saw Kendall looking at us and thought I was going to sit with Kendall instead and he just. . .”

“Went off?” she asked and Logan nodded his head. Was James just jealous? But of what? Not like Logan was madly in love with Kendall or that Kendall was madly in love with Logan. She gave a small hum, her eyes flickering back and forth between Logan and James before she leaned back in her chair. “Mr. Knight, Mr. Garcia, you are dismissed. Have one of the assistant principal's write you both a pass to class while I speak to Mr. Diamond and Mr. Mitchell,” she replied with a soft voice. Carlos looked over at Logan, worried expression in his eyes as he and Kendall got up out of their seats. Kendall didn't dare to look over at the two of them, his face scorned and irritated. The two boys exited the room, leaving Logan and James alone with the principal that was drumming her nails on the surface of her desk.

“Mr. Diamond, do you by any chance have a berserk ability? After all, your grandfather-”

“I don't know,” James cut off before she could finish, Logan wondering just what she was going to say. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't really recall James' parentage. Black Diamond and Flint, it's been so long since he's heard about any crimes committed by them or their lackeys. She looked over at Logan now, her eyes curious.

“And last I checked in student records, you don't possess _any_ abilities, right Mr. Mitchell?” Principal Lane asked and Logan shook his head 'yes'. She then steeped her fingers. “Well then, I think there's only one way for us to control this newly found ability without having to use a nullification bot. Mr. Mitchell, I am assigning you to be Mr. Diamond's hero support. You are to be with him assisting and working together on any hero assignments, Save the Citizen as well as-”

“Wait, _wait_ ,” Logan said in shock and wide-eyed. “I _can't_ be his sidekick! James is. . .I'm not going to be a lackey!” Principal Lane raised an eyebrow at him before looking over to James. He still hasn't spoke and Logan was starting to grow worried against his true will. It was just so unnatural for James to be like this, sad and depressed and. . .pitying.

“Mr. Diamond, you are excused as well. I'm still going to have a phone call with your foster parents about this incident though.”

“Right,” James murmured and got up, leaving the room without another word to Logan. Principal Lane gave a sigh, rubbed her forehead as Logan knocked his knees together.

“Mr. Mitchell, I understand that Mr. Diamond is a bit. . .overzealous about villainy like his biological parents, but his true potential in that berserk mode _is_ very dangerous. . .and you somehow triggered it.”

“But I didn't do anything. All I did was say I was going to sit with my friends, he even _said_ go on and sit with them!” Logan exclaimed and she crossed her arms.

“But he saw Mr. Knight _looking_ at the both of you. I've heard that Mr. Diamond always sits with you during lunch from other faculty members keeping an eye on him, is that true?”

Logan bit his lower lip. “Well I. . .I guess. I-I mean, it's only because there aren't any tables in the cafeteria I could sit at and all of the other sidekicks have to sit outside which is _completely_ unfair in my opinion and. . .he was. . .jealous?”

“Maybe. Does he have feelings for you?”

“O-Of course not!” Logan exclaimed and blushed, looking down embarrassed.

“Well then he must see you as a close friend. I believe he's having difficulty making friends anyways because of his parentage, and surely this incident made things a lot _worse_.”

That part Logan didn't object. Which means he'll look like even more of a freak spending time with James, the boy that blasted everything in his sight and almost tried to hurt someone. All because. . .this wasn't what he signed up for when he decided to come to this school. Agreeing to be someone's henchboy, especially someone like James. “I know Mr. Diamond isn't an ideal person to be partnered with but I believe that things will be a lot more disastrous without you. We don't want a repeat of this happening, do we?”

“. . .No, I suppose not,” Logan muttered and she nodded.

“You're free to go, have one of the assistant principals write you a pass to class as well,” she said, beginning to write on a piece of stationary and Logan only gave a slow nod of his head. He got onto his feet, walked out of the room and went to one of the desks where James was still sitting by. The woman at the desk looked up to see Logan approaching, holding out to him a pink slip of paper with his name and his class already written on it. She then pointed a finger at James.

“He wouldn't go until you came out,” she explained and Logan looked over at the brunette. He was getting onto his feet, his face still sorry and apologetic. Logan didn't say a thing to him, taking his slip and turning on his heel to leave the office with James following close behind him. The halls were empty, class maybe ten minutes in session and Logan had to trek halfway across the school to even _think_ about making it on time.

“. . .I'm sorry for making you mad about talking to Kendall, fine. But I'm going to be seeing him since my friend is his sidekick, you're gonna have to deal with that,” Logan told James and James gave a hurt 'hmph'. Logan glanced back in front of him to the empty hall as James moved around to walk beside him. “James?”

“Yes?”

“You don't. . .have a crush on me or anything, do you?” Logan asked and James' eyes widened.

“No! Why would I? You're completely useless as a partner, you can't do anything! Matter of fact, I don't know how good of a lackey you'll be for me seeing as though you always talk back to me and won't even build me a decent death ray,” James blabbed and Logan groaned. What had he gotten himself into getting stuck with James. Of all the people to be stuck with for an entire semester, why James?

“Like it or not we're partners, and if we're going to remain partners you'll need to control that temper of yours,” Logan said and James looked down.

“I didn't. . .realize what I was doing. Honestly. I just got mad. . .Knight's parents ruined it for me and my own family and he rules this school. I just. . .well, you could have tried to hang out with him but you sat at my table instead. And you always do when I ask you to, too.”

“You don't ask me. You moreso corral me into sitting with you and I'm held against my will. . .but you should enjoy that since you're a villain, right?”

“Are you trying to make me feel better by saying it that way?”

“Is it working?”

James gave a shy smile. “A little. . .how far is your class from here?” he asked and Logan sighed.

“Mine is a good while away,” Logan replied and James gestured over to the room that they were approaching on the right side.

“This is mine. . .so. . .”

“Yeah. . .guess we should schedule something and start deciding how we want this partnership to go. . .how about this Friday, I meet at your place and-”

“No!” James hissed, eyes wide and Logan stepped back in slight fear of another berserker firestorm. James quaked, swallowing down a nervous lump in his throat. “My. . .well. . .can't we just meet at your house? Please?”

“. . .Sure. . .I'll give you my address tomorrow,” Logan said warily and James nodded his head. He moved to the door, hand on the knob before he glanced at Logan.

“I'll see you later, lackey.”

“Logan.”

“. . .My _lackey_ , Logan,” James said and Logan closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. It's a start. He opened his eyes to catch James' small smile before the brunette went inside the classroom and closed the door shut behind him.

 


	7. Storm

Logan twirled the pencil in between his fingers, sometimes putting the nub of the eraser to his lips and teeth giving a bite as he looked over the homework. Two days after the incident with James and Kendall in the cafeteria, no one could stay quiet when they saw him walking down the halls. Everyone knew now, everyone knew that _he_ was the one that got saddled with James being his sidekick. Who knows, maybe everyone was relieved that they weren't at risk to be James' sidekick, or frightened of Logan because he _obviously_ must be just as bad. Or sometimes, people looked to Logan as a sort of savior, like people knew he was James' sidekick they knew he was the only one that managed to snap James out of that beserker mode.

He just didn't understand, why did it had to have been _him?_

Logan looked up, his mother walking into the small dining room with grilled cheese sandwich on the plate. She placed it down, giving Logan a gentle smile. “How's the hero work coming along?”

“Sidekick, remember?” Logan asked and she sighed, pulling up a seat beside her son and folded her hands.

“Don't think about it like that, if you do you're going to be constantly grouchy about it,” she replied and Logan looked down at his grilled cheese sandwich.

“Could you toast it a little bit more?” Logan asked and she rolled her eyes, taking the plate with a smile and her eyes turned the shade of a bright glowing red. She zapped the sandwich, a small stream of smoke coming before the red laser stopped and she placed down the freshly toasted grilled cheese back on the table. Logan gave a little grin. “Much better,” he said and took the sandwich to have a bite. It was rather hot in his hands, but the cheese was ooey and gooey and dribbled down his chin. He hummed at the flavor before putting it back down on the plate and picking up his pencil once again. “Thanks Mom.”

“Anytime sweetie,” she said with a smile and then Logan bit his lower lip, his mind flashing back to James, the boy that was supposed to be coming to his home tomorrow to work on. . .whatever it is that sidekicks and heroes do. Or in Logan's case, minion and villain. So many things about James came up, so many things that Logan didn't understand about the boy made him so confounded. He tapped the edge of his pencil on the wooden surface of the table.

“Mom?. . .Do you know anything about Black Diamond and Flint?” Logan asked and he didn't miss the way the woman's lips turned into a frown at the thought of the villians.

“I know they're not anything good.”

“But have you ever _seen_ them before? Like. . .what kind of powers do they have that makes them such a threat?” Logan asked and his mother sighed.

“Well. . .I've never seen Black Diamond, but I _have_ encountered Flint before. . .almost got killed too. He isn't someone you can take on by yourself,” she replied and leaned on the table, drumming her nails along the surface. “I can't really tell you what kind of power it is he has, I'm not sure of it myself. All I know is that he's super strong. . .and huge. . .and _angry_ ,” Mrs. Mitchell said and Logan nodded his head slowly. Maybe that's where James gets the beserker mode from. . .did that mean his mom knew how to manipulate fire? “Why do you ask?” she questioned and Logan gulped.

“Well I. . .just was curious. . .do you know what happened to them?” Logan asked and she crossed her arms.

“Well, I know Slapshot and Firewing had a hand in bagging the both of them _finally_. They're probably in The Void, that's where _all_ of the superpowered villains are held that managed to be captured.”

“And if. . .they had children? What would happen to them?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Does their child go to Jupiter?”

Logan didn't know how to respond to that, not sure about telling James or the fact that the boy practically set the cafeteria ablaze and Logan was _his_ sidekick. So instead, he took another bite of the grilled cheese sandwich and pushed the plate a little bit away from his paperwork.

“No. I just wanted to know. I mean, _something_ must have happened to them. . .whoever _they_ are,” Logan said and she raised an eyebrow.

“Well. . .if anything they might have been placed into a protection program. That or went to live with relatives. . .you're very curious about them, sweetie. Is there something you want to tell me?

"N-Not at all, Mom," Logan said with a rather unconvincing smile. However, his mother couldn't question him on it since at that moment, the doorbell rang and she gave a sigh. With a departing rub to his shoulder, she exited the dining room to go see just who it was at the door. Logan looked back at his paperwork, thinking about James. No doubt that it must have been forced for him to go into the program. . .torn from his parents like that. Even if Logan's parents were villains, he wouldn't want to be taken away from them and never even know when he'll be able to see them again. Is that why he was so needing and protective of Logan? Because he didn't want to lose someone else because of the Knights?

Logan's mother returned, surprise in Logan's eyes when he saw Carlos right at her heels holding his book bag to his chest and kind smile in his eyes.

"Hey Logan," Carlos greeted and Logan nodded with rather dumbfounded expression. He moved over a bit with his chair, letting Carlos get in and take the seat next to him. "Figured that maybe we could work each other on this homework? I would ask my dads but they just left to England."

"Oh, 'business'?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded his head with a small sigh.

"'Business'."

"Would you like something to eat or drink, Carlos? Want me to make you a grilled cheese sandwich?" Logan's mother asked and Carlos shook his head with a smile.

"No thank you, that's quite alright," he said with a nod of his head and she nodded her head as well, giving a goodbye wave and exiting out to the kitchen to prepare herself something to eat. Carlos looked back at Logan, smiling as he opened up his book bag to take out some pencils and paperwork that he had unfinished.

"Kendall told me to tell you that he's still watching out for you if things go wrong with James," Carlos explained and Logan rolled his eyes. That was the other thing that was going on at school. Kendall would always push his offer about protecting him or getting the principal to change her choice about having Logan as James' sidekick. Every single time, in the hallway and in the cafeteria and before Logan would get on his bus while Kendall would fly home. At first it was kind of endearing that Kendall was following in his parents' footsteps, trying to protect the innocent and the people, but now Logan was growing annoyed with it. It wasn't like he was a _total_ incompetent damsel in distress when it came to James, after all he's been able to handle him for a good amount of time before the fight in the cafeteria.

Besides, what should Kendall care about if he needed to protect Logan? _Carlos_ was the one that was in trouble of getting hurt.

"Well tell him thanks but as the billions of times before, I'm _fine_ ," Logan said sternly and Carlos gave a little giggle.

"He's bring a hero, what do you want him to do?"

"Be concerned about someone else. My problems are not his and James is a problem I can handle," Logan replied and then bit his lower lip. James wasn't a _problem_ , just. . .Logan didn't know what to think about James anymore. He just looked so kicked around in the principal's office and really didn't like mentioning his foster family or the thought of Logan coming over to his home. What if they were abusive to him because he is Black Diamond and Flint's son? But the program wouldn't have put James with people that hated his parents and take it out on him, would they?

"What are you going to do?" Carlos asked, shaking Logan out of his thoughts and he glanced over at the boy looking over at him with expecting expression.

"About James?"

"Yeah! What if. . .what if he tries to hurt you?"

Logan scoffed at that idea. "If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done something about it when I slapped him."

Carlos pouted. "Yeah, because he was _berserk_. Not like he was _actually_ thinking anything through. What if it was the nullification bot that calmed him down and not you."

"The only reason how he even got that way was because Kendall was trying to warn me about James and James thought I was trying to abandon him. If Kendall wants to help me, he'll stay out of this and not make James angry again. . .if anything, he should be concerning himself about you."

Carlos' eyes widened at the sound of that. "D-Did he say he was going to come after me?"

"Of course not. He knows you're my friend, he wouldn't do anything to you unless he wants me to get upset with him," Logan said and Carlos raised an eyebrow at him. The boy glanced back down at his paperwork, smiling a bit and tapped the end of his pencil on the first line of words.

"Kendall and I made questionnaires for each other. So that we could get to know little things about each other," Carlos said with a heavenly sigh and picked up the paper that had a bunch of words written in green pen. "His handwriting is so _cute!_ "

Logan rolled his eyes but he still smiled. "Only you would have said that about Kendall's _handwriting_."

"That's not weird, is it?" Carlos asked and Logan gave a shrug, answering a question based on the reading they've researched about nuclear waste in second period while Carlos gawked at Kendall's filled questionnaire. The Latino boy gave another giggle. "Look at this answer! I asked him, 'What do you like in a potential partner?' and he said 'Someone cute and full of a bright happiness that can always make me smile'. And then he put a smiley face!"

"Is this a questionnaire or a dating application?" Logan asked with a wry smile and Carlos blushed, giving a pout in the brunette's direction.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm curious about him. I mean. . .what if maybe this is just the first step and we have a passionate romance by the end of the semester? Because I think he _really_ might like me," Carlos said and Logan sighed.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Logan asked and Carlos shook his head.

"According to question number 10, he isn't dating anyone."

Logan raised his eyebrow at that. "Then who's that girl that's always all over him?"

"He said her name was Sandy and she _thinks_ they are dating. Kind of a little bit frazzled in her mind. But who _wouldn't_ wish that they were dating Kendall? He's gorgeous and smart and he just writes the funniest little comebacks. I don't know how I'm going to fill out his questionnaire for me without making myself sound boring or that I wouldn't be interested in a romance if _he_ is. But at the same time-"

"Did you come over here to talk about Kendall?" Logan asked and Carlos bit his lower lip.

". . .Sorry. . .is it distracting talking about him?" Carlos asked and Logan gestured to his paper halfway complete.

"A little."

Carlos gave a sheepish smile, pushing aside Kendall and his' questionnaires for the time being before he grabbed the same worksheet that Logan was working on out of his bag and placed it in front of him. "What did you get for number 12?"

* * *

 

Friday went without any problem, the usual whispers about him, the strange looks and the daily warning from Kendall about James. Lunch was quiet, James sitting across from him at the table quietly eating a bologna sandwich and only giving glances at Logan. Logan would often drum his fingers, waiting for the boy to talk but he never would, the chatter of everyone around them loud and bright. The bell rang, James packing up his lunch quickly and Logan getting up just as fast to block the boy from leaving the table.

"What is it?" Logan asked with bewildered eyes and James looked down.

". . .Are you upset about being my lackey? You don't want to be, huh?" James said and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Logan asked and James bit his lower lip.

"You don't want to be my lackey."

"James, stop moping around. The cafeteria incident is done and over with. . .don't you feel like doing something evil or bad?"

He shrugged and Logan scoffed. "Give an evil laugh or something, come on. Anything to make you just _snap out of it_ ," Logan said with an exaggerated sigh and James scratched the back of his neck.

"You'll laugh."

"Since when have you cared?" Logan asked and James sucked in a breath. The cafeteria was dwindling in numbers, only a few minutes left in passing period before Logan and James would be late for their next classes. The taller brunette glanced around before he steeped his fingers and hunched his shoulders, giving a laugh bellowing deep in his stomach and rose through his chest, his eyes a fiery hazel and pearly white teeth shining bright. His laugh seemed to echo and bounce off the walls, cheesy and overly-forced until it resonated into a few chuckles and just a big grin.

Logan only raised an eyebrow. "A little bit much, don't you think?"

"Well I have time to work on it after all," James said with a nonchalant shrug, though his smile was permanently on his face. And strange as it was, it made Logan begin to smile as well. Logan jutted a thumb towards the cafeteria door.

"Come on, let's hurry and get to class before we're late."

* * *

 

James took Logan's bus home with him, everyone eying them as James took his seat next to Logan and Carlos sat on the bench behind them. He would peer over the top edge of the seat every so often, eyes flickering between the two boys as the bus rocketed sky high through the clouds. James was drumming his fingers over his thigh, Logan trying to hold onto the side of his seat. A few weeks flying back and forth on this bus and he still wasn't used to the way it would rattle from the jet engines. Not like Bitters was trying to make a smooth ride for the students.

"Your parents said it was alright for you to come, right?" Logan asked James, though it would be a little bit late if they _didn't_ give him permission. James nodded his head, frown on his face.

"They're not my parents," he said firmly and Logan gave a small nod.

"Well they're your foster parents and they're taking care of you," he explained, James not liking Logan's choice of words anyways and remained silent with lips pursed tight with a frown. Logan turned around, Carlos ducking back from Logan's gaze and the brunette rolled his eyes. Didn't seem like the bus was getting down to their street fast enough.

By the time the bus rolled to the last bus stop and mostly all of the students had departed, the three remaining boys exited off the bus and onto the sidewalk of the neighborhood. Carlos exited first, his head down and briskly walking down the street with Logan and James a good distance away. James pointed a finger at Carlos' back, looking over to Logan with a quirked eyebrow.

"He scared of me or something?" James asked and Logan sighed.

"A little bit. But if he knew you like I do, he would see there's nothing to be afraid of," Logan replied and James frowned.

"Well don't tell him that, I kinda like having someone fear me," James said with a wry smile and Logan rolled his eyes. Well, at least James was back to normal. . .if you could even call _anything_ normal from James. Logan clasped his hands together. "I was thinking maybe we could start out by getting to know each other a little bit more. . .maybe do a questionnaire or-"

"Why should we get to know each other?" James asked. "The only thing you should know about me is how I like my cooking done, how I want my clothes ironed _and_ how I want my lair kept nice and tidy," James said rather snotty, Logan frowning as they approached his home.

"I'm your sidekick, not your slave," Logan said coolly, eyes glaring as James scoffed.

"Is there much of a difference? What are sidekicks expected to do for their heroes? They wait on them hand and foot and make sure that they have everything they need."

"And get treated with _respect_ ," Logan hissed and paused in front of the walkway to his front door. James did too, looking around the area and then his eyes focused in on the home they were standing in front of. He pointed a finger at it. "Is this your house?" James asked and Logan nodded. The taller brunette placed hands on his hips, giving a small hum. "Not bad, looks pretty. . .normal," James replied and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well. . .your parents are superheroes, right? Wouldn't you be living in a stately manor from all the money by the city for fighting crime and blah, blah, blah?" James asked and Logan placed his hand on James' back, gently nudging the boy towards the front door.

"Truth be told, neither of my parents do superhero work,” Logan replied and James raised an eyebrow in confusion. Logan dug out the key to the door from his pocket, unlocking the front door and stepping aside for James to enter the house first.

"Wipe your feet," Logan said and James scoffed, stepping onto the hardwood flooring without doing as he was told. Dirt scuffs were being trailed inside and Logan frowned. " _James_ -"

"You don't expect me to listen, do you? I'm supposed to be _evil_ -" Logan quickly rushed over and slapped his hand over James' mouth. His lips were hot and soft, Logan blushing a bit as he kicked the door behind him closed.

"Listen to me _good_ , none of that evil talk around here. Your dad and my mom had a scuffle in the past and I don't want her to find out about you, got it?" Logan asked and James slowly nodded his head against Logan's hand. James pulled back and rubbed his mouth with his wrist, Logan giving a small huff before gesturing around the area. "Well this is my house, living room is down the hall along with my dad's study and the dining room. You can leave your shoes at the foot of the steps, want anything to drink?" Logan asked and James rocked back and forth on his heels.

"What do you have?"

"Water, lemonade, juice box juice-"

"Juice box juice!" James cheerfully chirped and then blushed, maybe realizing how _un_ -villain that sounded, but Logan only smiled.

"Okay, I'm on it," Logan replied and pointed upstairs. "My room is the first door on the left, you can wait for me in there. But take off your shoes before you go upstairs."

James only scowled at Logan's rules, tugging off his expensive looking sneakers and tossing them over to the wall by the stairs. Logan glanced down at James' feet, clad in grey striped socks before he smirked and turned on his heel to go to the kitchen. Everything was straightened and cleaned perfectly down to the little grooves of the tile. Logan's mother would always try to compensate for not having to fight bad guys anymore by fighting the stains and messes of the house. Everything was scrubbed, polished, buffed, waxed, sanitized, wiped down, dusted, _sterilized_. The woman could never really sit still for long, Logan seeing her through the kitchen window gardening and pruning at the roses for the fifth time this week.

He opened the refrigerator, grabbing two of the juice boxes before closing it shut and moving to the kitchen window. "Mom!" Logan called out and she turned, smiling at him and dusting her hands on her apron before getting up and moving to the window. She gave a kiss to his cheek, gently smiling at her son as he jutted a thumb behind him. "I'm going to be upstairs working on something with a friend-"

"Carlos?" she asked and Logan bit his lower lip.

"Well. . .no. Someone else," Logan said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Someone you don't want me to meet?"

"N-No, not like that-"

"Then why are you working upstairs?"

"He's. . .really shy?"

She wasn't buying it, frown on her lips as she crossed her arms and stared at her son.

"I'm going to be checking in on you two as soon as I'm done with my gardening," she said coolly, eyes giving a rather angry glow of red like she was about to zap Logan and he nodded his head quickly. He rushed away from the window and out of the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom. James jumped from Logan rushing in, the brunette standing by Logan's computer desk.

"What's with you?" James asked and Logan scratched the back of his neck, placing the drinks on the desk.

"Mom's going to check in on us in a little bit," Logan explained and James nodded his head.

"Red Nova?" James asked and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" he asked and James pointed to a picture on Logan's desk. There she was, his mother dressed in the red leather catsuit of Red Nova standing beside the mayor of their city, fists on her hips and triumphant smile on her red lips. Logan gulped and James stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, my parents aren't big fans of your mom either. . .or really anyone of those superhero parents of those snot nosed kids at our school."

Logan frowned. "Not all of the kids are like that. You just haven't tried to get to know anyone other than me."

James scoffed and moved to Logan's bed, flopping down on the blue bedspread. "Not like any of _them_ tried to know me either. . .they all judge me before they know me, I'm better off by myself."

Logan looked at the boy with sad and sympathetic eyes, moving over to sit at the foot of his bed and awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. "Does that. . .mean you don't really want to be a villain?"

"Of course I want to be a villain!" James exclaimed. "My parents are villains, why shouldn't I be one too?"

"That's not a good enough reason, James," Logan said and James gave a hand wave.

"Fine then, I want to be a villain and avenge my parents wrongful imprisonment. Take it out on those stupid Knights-"

"Don't think about them," Logan said quickly and placed a hand on James', worried that the boy might slip into another frenzy. James looked over at Logan's hand holding his own, a light blush creeping over his face before Logan glanced down and began to blush as well. He removed his hand and it went to hold the soft fabric tight between his fingers, the two boys sitting there and not saying anything until James cleared his throat.

"Do. . .you got some of that juice?" he asked shyly and Logan nodded, pointing at the desk and James got up from his bed. He walked over, grabbing the juice boxes and handing one of them over to Logan. The brunette boy took it with a smile, James opening his and sticking the straw through the hole to take his first sip while Logan did the same.

"First pudding, now juice boxes," Logan said with a teasing little smile that James tried to ignore and not blush to.

"Shut up," James said and plopped down beside Logan, arms braced against each other and tapped his foot. "So. . .she doesn't fight crime anymore because of you or something?"

"Yeah. . .for me and my dad."

". . .He's human?" James asked and Logan sighed.

"Yeah. . .now you know why I can't do anything like all the other kids at school could. I'm half super powered, half human. The chances of _me_ having powers are slim to none," Logan said in frustration and James raised an eyebrow.

"Well why are you going to Jupiter if you're pretty much normal?" James asked and Logan sighed.

"My mom thinks I might be a late bloomer. . .but I'm not, I'm just me."

James gave a small hum. "Well I'm stuck with a pretty useless lackey."

"If that's your strange way of saying, 'It's alright, I like you just the way you are', thank you," Logan spat and James smiled, taking another sip of his juice box.

"Well then. . .maybe we both kinda fit in together. I mean. . .we're both out of our element at Jupiter. You belong with normal kids and I belong with supervillains. . .maybe we'll be a good team," James said with a smile and Logan looked at the boy. James cleared his throat nervously. "I mean, not like we have a _choice_ but. . .maybe it could work. Now, I was thinking we could work on our names. Like, I'll be FireMan or something and you could be. . .someone. . .and my costume will be all black and have this long cape and you could wear black too so we match but not a cape-"

"Wouldn't want to anyways," Logan said with a shrug. "Capes always get in the way. Besides, what if you set yours on fire?" he asked and James scoffed.

"I will not."

"It's a possibility, especially for someone like you."

"I'm not danger prone!" James exclaimed with flushed cheeks and Logan laughed, taking a sip of his drink. "Another thing too, we need to work up our villain evil gloating and kidnapping and some witty banter, plus we must know how to make an excellent and domineering presentation!"

"You make it sound like a show or something," Logan said with a roll of his eyes and James pouted.

"Well once I become a _real_ supervillain, my presence shall be known all over the world and people will fear me, fall to their knees at the sight of. . .FireMan is a stupid name, huh?"

"Yeah," Logan said bluntly and James scratched his chin.

"Guess that's another thing we have to work on. . ." James murmured and the door opened, Logan's mother peeking inside. Logan jumped up to his feet, placing a hand on James' shoulder as his mother stepped inside and gave a good look over of James.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend or are you going to try and hide him again?" she asked and Logan blushed, gently nudging James forward.

"Mom, this is. . .James. James, this is my mom," Logan introduced and James held out his hand to take Mrs. Mitchell's hand and kiss it.

"How do you do?" he asked into her skin, Logan's mother smiling kindly at the brunette boy.

"Just fine. Aren't you the gentleman, don't know why Logan was trying to hide you," she said with a curious expression thrown Logan's way. Logan cleared his throat to explain but his mother asked another question. "May I ask who are your parents? I wonder if I have worked with them before," she asked with a smile and Logan gulped. He saw James pale a bit before the brunette boy swallowed a lump in hi throat.

". . .Fury," James muttered and she widened her eyes.

"Really? Well I didn't even knew he had a son, tell him Joanne says hi when you get back home," she said with a grin and warm pat on James' shoulders. She then turned to Logan and placed hands on her hips. "Do you boys want something to eat? I'll prepare you some sandwiches if you like."

"No I think we'll be okay, Mom," Logan said and she nodded her head. Her eyes flickered over to James one more time, studying his face and Logan felt his palms beginning to sweat. For one thing, James didn't look at _all_ like Fury does. The strong and proud blond superhero with baby blue eyes and a cleft chin, power to control wind and air currents didn't look anything like the boy standing in the room. She hummed, confused but not questioning any further as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Logan gave a deep sigh after that, moving back to quietly close his door before he looked back over at James.

"Why Fury? Why didn't you pick someone that _could_ resemble you and be your parent?" Logan asked and James glanced down.

". . .Fury is my foster dad. . .and I don't want to talk about him or my foster mom either so lets just change the subject," James said rather quickly and flopped down on the bed. "Give me some new names to call myself. It should be fire-related," James ordered and Logan looked over the boy with confused expression. So James lives with Fury. . .he wondered just what kind of a man the superhero was without the eyes of the world watching him. A man that James doesn't really like. . .he shook his head and sat down at the foot of the bed, threading the fabric through his fingers. Logan rested back, his head near James' chest before he gave a sigh and closed his eyes, rattling off names for James to either say 'no' or give a hum to.

And all the while, they would exchange a laugh here or there, their hands would brush as they moved in the bed and when Logan would look over into James' eyes, they would twinkle a shining hazel. He wasn't so sure about them becoming the most dynamic supervillain duo in Jupiter, but he was sure that they would be the best of friends.

Maybe. . .even more. . .


	8. Gambit

So far, Logan and James as villains were a total joke or a total failure. For one thing, Logan wasn't the most enthusiastic about doing villain things with James. He wasn't the person concocting brilliant schemes or ready to try and swipe something from unsuspecting children like James thought all villains did, moreso he was the person standing behind and watching James jump back and forth from stealing some apples at a market fair.

Logan didn't even have the heart to tell James that the market was giving away free samples and it wasn't really a crime for him to take a free sample, how bright and gleeful those hazels eyes were shining made his heart flutter all too much.

But at the same time, Logan worried about the boy. Mostly about what James had to go home to every day after they had their little 'villain hour' together. What did the boy preoccupy himself with, what Fury must have been like. Did they even _know_ James was trying to be a villain just like his real parents? Not like Logan even met them, James was always rather reluctant to talk about them or offer for the two of them to hangout at his place instead of Logan's. He was just a little bit concerned, that's all. And Logan didn't want to be more concerned for James than he already was.

He didn't want to have to start feeling that that little spot Jo saw was growing bigger and bigger the longer he hung around James.

* * *

“This is a bad idea,” James said worriedly and Logan scoffed that one day at school, the boys maneuvering through the cafeteria.

“I think it's a good idea. You could always use more friends,” Logan said, holding his tray of food tight in his grasp as the two of them walked. James gave a scoff.

“Why do I need friends when I have you?” James asked simply and Logan blushed.

“Well. . .it never hurts to have another. . .lackey,” Logan said, though that probably wasn't the right thing to say. The last thing Logan wanted was for the sidekicks to think that James was trying to enslave them into being his minion army. James sighed, his eyes glancing over to the table that Kendall usually occupied. The blond wasn't there but all of the Sandy clones were taking up the end of the table chatting and gossiping away. Carlos was going to get some trouble with her today if he tried to sit with the blond when he arrived, but that's not what they're here for. James grabbed hold of Logan's arm, the brunette stopping him and Logan glanced over to look at James staring down at him with a worried look.

“H-How about we just. . .sit in here and then wait for them to come to us?” James asked and Logan rolled his eyes.

“They're _never_ going to come to you, James. That's why we need to come to them so they can see how much of a. . .loveable person you could be,” Logan said with a grin and pushed open the door, stepping out and letting the fresh mountain air hit his face. The sun was bright that day, clouds looking like little puffs of white in the big blue as Logan and James stepped out into the courtyard. There was a large tree in the middle of the courtyard, students all settled around the base of the trunk. James stopped a bit behind him, Logan turning around to see that the boy was simply frozen in his spot with nerves. “Come on now, a big bad supervillain like you scared?”

“Not at all,” James said with stern expression but still didn't move his feet. Logan gave a teasing little smile.

“Want me to hold your hand or something?” Logan teased and James stared. Then to Logan's surprise, James stuck out his hand, palm a sweating beet red. Logan blushed, awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Uh. . .” He leaned down and took James' hand, James' skin hot in his grasp. Logan didn't realize how fast his heart was beating until James moved to stand beside him, his arm against Logan's soft and strong as the two of them began to walk to the tree. The closer the two of them drew to the tree, the more the sidekicks around the tree began to take notice. Some began to look with fear, others with raised eyebrows and suspicious eyes. He could see Jo and Camille among the mix of sidekicks, the two girls watching closely and Jo's eyes locking on Logan and James' intertwined hands. Logan's cheeks began to heat even more, awkwardly ducking his head until they were only a few inches away from the first sidekick seated around the circle.

“Uh, so hi. We're sitting out here today,” Logan said with a weak little smile and already five sidekicks were moving to cower by the tree, maybe wishing in their heads that their heroes would pop up out of the blue for them. Only Jo and Camille haven't faltered, Lucy actually leaned in to the two boys with a raised eyebrow.

“Why are you holding hands? I know you're his sidekick, but dating?” Lucy asked and Logan blushed. He instantly released James' hand and clutched his food tray.

“We're not dating! We're just. . .here to make some friends,” Logan said, more sidekicks scooting back into the base of the tree. Logan then nudged James in the arm, the boy giving a slight jump before clearing his throat.

“Yeah. . .friends. . .” James said and forced on a smile meant to be sweet but came out more awkward and more terrifying to the sidekicks before them. Jo gestured to the vacant spot on the grass before them with a gentle smile, Logan smiling and sitting down. He tugged on James' pants leg, James giving a scoff and hurt little pout. “But these jeans will stain!”

“It won't kill you.”

“I'll look ridiculous with grass stains on my butt!”

“Just sit down, James,” Logan said and James gave one more pout before plopping down to the ground and crossed his arms. Jo cocked her head to the side in inquiry, looking between James and Logan before clasping her hands together.

“Well. . .it is always nice to see heroes supporting hero support,” she said and James frowned.

“I'm a villain!” James snapped and Jo narrowed her eyes, peering at him close. Her lips began to curve into a smile, crossing her arms and leaning more into the trunk of the tree.

“You don't have a bad bone in your body,” she replied and James frowned, though his cheeks flushed an embarrassed red.

“W-What makes you say that?” James asked and Logan sighed.

“She's an Empath. Reads emotions.”

“There's no need to be nervous, we won't hurt you,” Jo replied simply, some of the sidekicks looking around at each other in slight curiosity. James nervous around _them?_ James' cheeks began to grow more and more red as Jo's eyes studied over him. “And you don't have to feel embarrassed either, we're very accepting-”

“I-I'm not embarrassed!” James snapped, looking over to Logan with upset eyes. “Let's just go sit in the cafeteria-”

“Oh come on, sit with us,” Lucy said with a wry smile, scooting closer and daring to place a hand on James' shoulder. James bit his lower lip, looking over to Logan before back at Lucy, Jo and Camille scooting in closer as well while only some of the other sidekicks started to shy away from the tree and more to the brunette boys. “I'm Lucy, I'm a shapeshifter.”

“Shapeshifter? I thought you were all sidekicks,” James said confused and Lucy began to frown.

“I am. I shapeshift into a guinea pig,” Lucy said and James stared, the once worried expression on his lips now being replaced with a sly smile.

“Well that's pretty pat-” Logan quickly elbowed James in the side, James grunting before turning to glare at Logan. Logan shot the glare right back before James gave a scoff and put on a smile. “I mean. . .yeah. . .don't know when that will be _useful_ -” Another elbow to James' side and James scowled at the boy beside him. “Will you stop that!”

“Stop being rude then!” Logan snapped right back and James puffed his cheeks. Logan then turned to the girls, giving them a little smile. “Sorry, he's not much of a people person.”

“No problem. He seems. . .kinda nice,” Camille said with a little smile and James opened his mouth to protest that statement before Camille looked behind James' shoulder. Logan glanced over too, seeing Carlos walking over with tray in his hands and head held down, sad frown on his lips the closer he drew near to them. Carlos plopped down beside Lucy, the girl raising an eyebrow at his rather distraught expression.

“What's up with you? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your 'Blond Superman'?” Lucy teased with her eyes batting and lips puckering in little kissing motions. Carlos blushed, giving the girl a little nudge as his other hand moved to pluck a grape from his tray.

“Sandys. They scared me off, said that only _superheroes_ sit at that table,” Carlos said and then gave a hurt huff. “I already checked off having elastic abilities, x-ray vision _and_ talking to plants, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. . .there has to be something I have-”

“Have you ever tried falling into a vat of toxic waste?” James suddenly piped up, and it was then Carlos took note of him, the boy's eyes widening in shock and he began to stumble backwards into the tree trunk.

“W-What's _he_ doing here?”

“Making friends,” Camille said with a smile and Carlos bit his lower lip.

“So. . .you're a good guy now?”

“No! I'm just doing this stupid thing cause Logan said I should! I don't care if any of us are friends at all, matter of fact why _would_ I want to be friends with any of you?” James asked with a scowl and crossed his arms. “In terms of being evil, none of you are helpful to me.”

“Well in terms of being evil, you're not really that evil,” Lucy said smartly, crossing her arms as well. “Aren't you gonna try and barbeque us?” she asked and James glanced around at them all, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well I. . .I don't really see the point-”

“Show us how big and bad you are,” Lucy provoked and James began to frown. He jumped onto his feet, looking around at them all while Carlos quickly moved beside Logan in fright. Logan began to frown. “James, we're not supposed to use powers outside of the gym. It isn't safe-”

“Which _means_ that I'll be just as bad for doing it which will mean I'm a villain!”

“And it will _mean_ that Principal Lane will find out and tell your parents!” Logan shouted. That was when James stopped and Logan turned to Lucy with a glare. “He doesn't have to show you anything, he doesn't need to get into more trouble.”

“Getting a bit overprotective there, aren't you?” Lucy asked with a smile and Logan blushed. The girl then turned to Jo and pointed a finger at Logan. “Is it bigger now?” At this, Logan placed a hand over his chest, his cheeks hot and red.

“N-Nothing is bigger!”

“Slightly,” Jo said, eyes peering close and Logan scowled. The bell rang, the rest of the sidekicks that spent their lunch cowering in nerves and fear quickly hopping to their feet with their trash in hand to dash away to their next class. Logan got to his feet as well, taking his tray and grabbing James' hand to pull the brunette boy away from Lucy and Camille and Jo. Carlos got to his feet, quickly trying to follow after them but Logan only tried to increase the quick in his step, the two blending in with the crowd leaving out of the cafeteria and exiting into the halls for class.

“What was she talking about? What's getting bigger?” James asked and Logan shook his head.

“None of your concern. Let's plan what we're going to do after school-”

“I want to work on kidnapping,” James said with a gleeful smile. “Practice my terrifying monologues to my captive before taunting the hero to come challenge me in an epic duel of good vs. evil,” James said with a grin that Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes at. How cliché but still very James. “So I'll be coming over your place again and-”

“Have you talked to your parents about me maybe coming over your place for a change?” Logan asked and James began to frown.

“They're not my parents.”

“You know what I mean. I mean, I'm going to meet them eventually, right?”

“Don't know if I want you to,” James murmured and Logan looked at the boy with concerned eyes.

“They aren't. . .mean to you, are they James?”

“I don't want to talk about them. I'm coming over your house again today whether you like it or not,” James said and broke away from Logan to give him a stern gaze. He turned on his heel, pushing past the other students walking in the hall to get to their classrooms and leaving Logan behind watching him. Logan wasn't growing worried about James' well being, no he wasn't. Neither was that spot in his heart growing bigger for the brunette boy.

* * *

Logan supposed that James was a strange exception to his sarcasm and to his normal feelings about all the things superpowered. Perhaps it was bitterness that he didn't have powers of his own that made him so cynical about villains and kidnapping, made him care less about the idea of a superhero sweeping in to deliver witty banter back and forth between their nemesis. Hence why now he sat there, bound to his office chair by a jump rope so sloppily tied he could easily slip his arms out and escape. He didn't know whether to just humor James or just wonder how much longer was he going to have to deal with this nonsense. James was in a chair opposite of him, his back turned and keeping quiet to build up the tension that was never there to begin with.

James turned, stuffed cat on his lap and he stroked its artificial fur, curved smile on his lips and raised eyebrow to give off a menacing look. Logan only raised his eyebrow in confusion. “That cat is a bit much, don't you think?”

“No I _don't_ think. . .I mean, I _don't_ think that the cat is too much. . .agh!” James groaned and turned around again, throwing the cat away and snapping his fingers. “From the top! And no questions this time around!” James snapped and Logan rolled his eyes. It's been the fifth time they had to start all over again, first time was when Logan objected to being duct taped to his chair. Second time was when Logan commented on if this jump rope was supposed to be so loosely tied and despite all of James' efforts the boy couldn't tie a decent knot to save his life. Third was all of the little 'torture traps' James strewn about his room that sometimes Logan would roll his eyes at or give a little chuckle to. Plush crocodiles, flashlights that Logan was supposed to imagine were lasers, plastic knifes hanging from strings of yarn since Logan _refused_ for any _real_ knives dangling inches from his face and some plush sharks. Then their last interruption was from his mother checking in on them to see if they wanted some chewy bars for a snack.

Logan barely had the time to get out of his 'death trap' to answer the door before the woman could come in, after all, not like she or his father really knew about James' parentage and what the boys were doing underneath their own roof.

Logan waited a bit before James turned back around, his eyebrow raised and his fingers steeped upwards. “Are you comfortable, my little prisoner?” James asked and Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“I hope you enjoy my lair and all of the little traps I have for you should you try and escape,” James said, ignoring Logan's question and gestured to all of the things around Logan. One of the plastic knives fell from the ceiling, James biting his lip in nerves as the plastic bounced off of Logan's leg and fell onto the carpeted ground.

“Oh yeah, frightening,” Logan said dryly, James flushing in embarrassment.

“Any amount of screaming is futile!” James exclaimed, Logan only blinking. The two sat in silence until James began to awkwardly bob his foot. “. . .You can't even scream? Not even a little one?”

“Well seeing as though I don't want to make too much noise and make my mother come in on us along with me not feeling like it, I'm going to have to say no,” Logan said and James pouted.

“Fine then, I'll _imagine_ you screaming,” James said and closed his eyes, placing his fingers to the side of his head in concentration. That was a thing James did a lot, fill in the awkward pauses or the unconvincing atmosphere with imagining it all. Logan had to fight the smile on his lips at seeing James like this, his button nose scrunching tight and his lips curved with tip of his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. James opened his eyes and then scooted the chair around the so called 'pit' of alligators and sharks. “Do you have any last words before we call your hero?”

“Who's the hero?” Logan asked and James began to untie Logan.

“It's going to be you. You play the hero and we have some witty banter and then you play the victim-”

“And your lackey? James, isn't there an easier way to do. . . _this?_ ” Logan said and James frowned.

“Well you already said having a stuffed animal as a hostage was too ridiculous, what do you _want_ me to do?” James asked and Logan shrugged.

“Get some pudding, talk, and call it a day?” Logan asked. Because in all honesty, he liked the moments when everything was quiet and they didn't talk about villainy. When they would talk like normal teenage boys, about school and how tough the classes were getting, how obnoxious Coach Rocque is during gym practice, _both_ of their fears about when they need to start doing _Save the Citizen_ practice. How light James would laugh, like there wasn't a care in the world and how Logan felt. . .normal. And that he was just perfectly fine with it.

James gave a scoff. “The pudding can come later. Now, come bursting through the door-”

“This isn't going to work, James.”

“It will too! Now-” Logan's cell phone began to ring and James scowled, Logan pulling his arms out of the already loose ropes and stood up to dig out his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey Logan!_ ” Carlos chirped on the other line and Logan smiled.

“Hey, what's up?”

“ _You'll_ _ **never**_ _guess what happened to me just five minutes ago! Kendall just called me to tell me that he wants to help identifying my powers! He's going to be coming over to my house!_ ” Carlos said happily and Logan raised an eyebrow at that.

“You don't say. . .do you guys want to come over here for a bit and hang out?” Logan asked and that was when James raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“ _. . .Isn't James still over there?_ ”

“Oh no, he just left. Come on. . .unless you plan on making a move on Kendall, you little flirt,” Logan teased and he knew Carlos was blushing on the other line by the way he tried to stutter out a response.

“ _Am not!. . .I suppose it would be fine, I'll be over there in just a minute_ ,” Carlos replied and Logan smiled.

“Cool. See you in a bit,” Logan replied back and flipped his phone back shut, turning to face James' bewildered expression.

“What's going on? What are you planning?” James asked and Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

“Getting your hostage.”

* * *

Carlos came around to the backyard through the garden gate, Logan outside waiting for him and gesturing to the open greenery. Carlos raised an eyebrow the closer he drew near, crossing his arms as he gave a shrug. “Why did we came out here? Shouldn't we be inside or something?” Carlos asked and Logan gave a shrug himself.

“It's a nice day out. Besides, don't want to create too much damage,” Logan said and Carlos cocked his head to the side, his face more confused than before.

“Damage?” Carlos asked and before Logan could say anything, James just _had_ to make his presence known. The tree that they were by rustled, the branches shook and some leaves fell as James made his attempt to jump out and frighten Carlos before tying him up and capturing him. Carlos jumped at the sound of James laughing, moving to grab Logan in fright but all of that fear and nervousness pretty much disappeared when James jumped and his jacket snagged on a branch. The boy dangled a few feet above the grassy ground, jacket and shirt riding up to expose his abs and belly button and Logan only slapped his palm over his face. “Logan. . .what's going on?”

“I'm going to kidnap you! Just as soon as I get down from this branch!” James shouted and wriggled around, bouncing up and down on the branch as Carlos turned to Logan.

“Kidnap me?”

“He isn't going to hurt you or anything. We just need a hostage and a hero to come save the hostage. And since Kendall is coming. . .you know-”

“I'm supposed to be your damsel in distress?” Carlos asked with more malice than humor, frown on his lips as Logan gave a nervous smile. “I'm not helpless, you know. Once I find my power, I'm going to fight right alongside Kendall. Me and him are going to be a superhero powerhouse couple,” Carlos said proudly and Logan crossed his arms.

“What's stopping you from being that already?” Logan asked, clearly not paying attention anymore to how James was _still_ struggling to get down from the branch that only seemed to get him more snagged and held up in the tree branches above. Carlos bit his lip, looking down at the grass with a sad sigh.

“It's. . .so weird for everyone to see a sidekick and a superhero dating. I just figured maybe if _I_ manage to find my powers, me and Kendall could start dating.”

“And if you don't?” Logan asked and Carlos frowned.

“I'm not a spinster like you are about my powers. I _know_ I'm just a late bloomer, my biological parents must have passed down their superpower genes to me, just like I'm sure your mom did for you. . .so what do you want me to do?”

“A simple 'Help!' would be just fine,” Logan said as James began to swing his body left and right.

“No! No! We need to taunt him and then he screams!” James shouted, the branch finding it a perfect opportunity to snap and send the brunette falling to the ground. Carlos gave a small giggle, James jumping onto his feet and dusting himself off of the dirt before pointing a finger at Carlos. “Don't laugh at me! Lackey! Tie him up!”

“Help! Someone save me!” Carlos shouted with a smile and James' cheeks flushed red. 

“Stop laughing! This is supposed to be serious! And you're supposed to give a real scr-” James didn't have time to finish what he was saying, _something_ zoomed in and knocked James off his feet and into the petunias Logan's mother planted last week. The boards of the fence flew out from the impact, Carlos _really_ screaming and grabbing onto Logan in fright. The dust cleared, Logan's eyes widening to see Kendall on top of James holding the brunette boy by his shirt. 

“Got any last words before I blast you, Diamond?” Kendall growled out, shaking James violently and Logan broke away, running to Kendall and Carlos following right behind.

“Kendall, no! I'm alright! We're just playing around!” Carlos shouted, tugging Kendall off of James groaning and all scuffed up. Kendall looked over his shoulder at the younger boy, getting to his feet to hold Carlos' face between his hands.

“You sure? You're not hurt or brainwashed or anything, are you?” Kendall asked urgently, tilting Carlos' head from side to side as Carlos only blushed. Logan helped James up onto his feet, James' hair all askew and dirty from having been knocked down like that. His shirt and his jacket was covered in dirt and slightly ripped in the elbows, James letting out a couple of coughs from the air knocked out of him by the blond. Carlos placed hands on Kendall's, giving the boy a gentle smile.

“I'm alright, Kendall. Honestly,” Carlos said and Kendall gave a sigh of relief. He then pulled Carlos into his arms, Carlos' face growing an even darker shade of scarlet as Kendall glared between James and Logan.

“I don't know what kind of 'playing around' you all were doing but keep _away_ from _my_ hero support, Diamond,” Kendall hissed and turned to Logan. “And I thought _you_ were a good guy, what do you think you're _doing_ putting your friend-”

“He wasn't in _any_ danger, Kendall, I swear,” Logan said, gesturing between he and James. “We're doing some practice role-playing, we just needed Carlos to play a captive and you play the hero-”

“And _now_ it's time for us to engage in some witty banter!” James said triumphantly, stepping in front of Logan and placed fists on his hips. “You start first!”

Kendall stared, then he glanced down to Carlos with a raised eyebrow. The boy shrugged as best as he could in Kendall's arms, not sure of what to make of the situation either before Kendall turned back to James.

“I don't _do_ banter,” Kendall said, removing his arms from around Carlos' body and his hands balling into fists. James raised an eyebrow himself, looking over his shoulder at Logan before looking back at Kendall.

“Okay then, _I'll_ start first. Because _I_ for one, am not going to let-” Kendall charged James again and knocked him to the ground, the two boys twisting and turning, James trying to throw Kendall off of him. Logan and Carlos rushed over, yanking Kendall off and James gave another groan. “This is not how it's supposed to go,” James grunted, Logan helping him onto his feet a second time and Kendall growled.

“Well you better get use to it because the moment I'm granted hero license, I'm _not_ going to let you go so easy. If I see you trying to hurt Carlos, you're going in the _morgue_ ,” Kendall threatened and wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist. “Come on, we're out of here.”

“W-Wait Kendall, it's not what you th- _ink!_ ” Carlos squeaked as Kendall rocketed them up to the sky and flew out of sight. Logan looked up into the blue, not a trace of the two boys before he glanced down at the damage of the petunia garden. He sighed, looking over to James crossing his arms and staring with a pout.

“I _told_ you you should have played the hero and the captive and the lackey,” James said with a frown and looked at his scuffed up clothes. “Now I'm all filthy and my clothes are ruined,” James complained and Logan sighed, taking James' arm and giving it a good look over.

“It's not that bad. . .are you hurt?” Logan asked and James shook his head 'no'. He then glanced down at the petunias and crouched down, trying to place the flowers back in their proper place. Logan smiled at the brunette. “What are you doing?”

“. . .Well your mom is going to be mad at you if she sees the garden like this, won't she?” James asked simply, straightening a petunia stem and Logan crouched down to help arrange the flowers as well. The soil sifted through his fingers, rich and dark as they planted the flowers as best as they could. James smiled, hands blackening underneath the earth and both of their fingers managing to become intertwined. Logan looked at James, his cheeks flushed red just as James' were and both of the boys pulled their hands away in embarrassment.

“I-I think it's fine, don't you?” James stuttered out and Logan nodded his head.

“Oh yeah. . .perfectly fine. . .”

“. . .Logan?”

“Yeah?” he asked with cheeks hot and nervous as James scratched the back of his neck.

“I think I'll have some of that pudding now,” James said sheepish and shy, ducking his eyes as Logan sighed and smiled.

“Chocolate?”

“Chocolate.”


	9. Save the Citizen

Save the Citizen was not like any other class period Logan ever experienced. For one thing it was deadly and dangerous, with the students battling each other _and_ trying to save some stupid plastic dummy from being eaten by a monster, or dipped in a boiling vat of acid, or some other dangerous thing Coach Rocque managed to throw into the gym's arena. The first week of Save the Citizen was restricted to heroes only, on account that not _all_ of them actually wanted a sidekick to have to worry about and fight alongside. They were paired in twos, one side heroes and the other side villains, and fought at least ten minutes, or until the dummy was destroyed. And it left the sidekicks sitting on the benches either bored as can be or getting into the fighting along with the other heroes chanting for their friends whether they be heroes or 'villains'. It wasn't a fun period, but it was something Logan had to deal with for the rest of this semester until he was allowed to transfer back to a normal school.

Until then, he just sat back and watched as another dummy was saved from being dropped in the pot and burning to 'death'.

The winning duo so far was Kendall and a guy named Dak. Logan sorta remembered who he was, he was at the hero assignment like everyone else but he didn't recall his power until now. The power of super speed. Dak was zooming all over the gym back and forth, and making the opposing side dizzy and confused. He served more as a distraction than anything, Kendall was the one that always whisked in at the right moment to save the citizen from certain doom. Kendall would always fly a lap around the gym after a successful save, point in the direction where Logan and Carlos were sitting and give a wink. Carlos in turn would blush and make an attempt to scream louder for Kendall to hear him above the roar. Logan would roll his eyes at the boy, small smile on his lips at the ever so obvious crush before giving his own little applause for Kendall's hero worthy performance.

It went on like that for about three days of the week, Kendall and Dak winning every single round of Save the Citizen and Logan watching bored in his seat. Nothing special until that Wednesday when Kendall and Dak were this time _allowed_ to pick their villains to battle. And Logan knew he shouldn't have been surprised when Kendall called out James' name, not like it wasn't a secret that the blond despised the brunette. But Logan's heart still stopped, his breath still escaped from his throat as he saw James rise from his seat and step down to get suited up for Save the Citizen, Dak calling out one of the Jennifers to be James' partner.

“You don't think. . . _it_ will happen, right?” Carlos asked and Logan gulped.

“I don't know. . .it shouldn't, right? If it got triggered all because he was mad at Kendall for talking to me, it shouldn't happen again,” Logan said, biting his lower lip as James and Jennifer stepped out to the center of the gym. Kendall and Dak were opposite of them, smiling rather smugly as if they already won as Coach Rocque pressed a button and a new dummy was lowered over the pit of spinning blades.

“Knight, Zevon. You got ten minutes to immobilize your villains and save the citizen. . .not like it should be a problem,” he said with a bored tone. Logan didn't know if the man was annoyed at having to deal with Kendall winning over and over again and no change of winners, or that his pit of spikes has yet to been even used. James balled his fists tight and Logan felt his toes clench in his shoes as Coach Rocque raised the whistle to his lips and gave it a loud sonic powered blow. Immediately Jennifer's arms stretched and fist punched Dak in the face before he could dash away, leaving James to deal with Kendall.

There was something about James and Kendall fighting that Logan didn't like. There was something about James just fighting in general that Logan didn't like. Seeing James generate fireballs and fire them at Kendall in rapid succession, the blond zipping through the air trying to make a grab at the citizen but duck away at the last minute before James could fry him with a fire tornado. Jennifer was good at keeping Dak away from distracting James, the girl stretching her body to long lengths and barricading Dak all the way on the other end of the gym. It wasn't really even about them anymore, it was only James and Kendall. Good and evil.

But James just _wasn't_ evil.

Logan watched as James shot a couple more rounds of fireballs, Kendall zipping around and avoiding the fire while the clock continued to tick down. Five minutes left, the students screaming and chanting for Kendall to do something. Carlos was biting his lower lip, his fingers twiddling as Kendall darted and flew all over the place. He couldn't shake James, the brunette was quick to fire and relentless in the attack. Logan didn't _think_ James went into a beserker mode, he only hoped that he hadn't. The clock was now reduced to two minutes and the dummy was already hanging lower to the pit of spikes than it has been in a _long_ time.

Kendall did a lap around the gym, zipping down to make a grab for the citizen again, but as he outstretched his hand another hand reached out around his wrist and a startled gasp came from the crowd. Carlos jumped onto his feet, hands over his mouth as Jennifer sling-shot Kendall over the citizen and right into Dak, the two boys colliding against each other and the hard barrier set up around the gym floor for protection. One minute was ticking away, the dummy closer and closer to the spikes as Jennifer wrapped her arms tight around Kendall and Dak's rather lithe figures. James stood there, looking at the dummy and Logan could see that the brunette was starting to tremble. Thirty more seconds, the tip of the blades so dangerously close and even Coach Rocque was leaning forward in his chair.

Kendall began to stir, trying to break free from Jennifer's grasp as the clock continued to count down from twenty seconds, James standing there watching the dummy go down and down. Logan would have thought the boy to be celebrating or at least moving to help Jennifer in restraining Kendall and Dak. It just looked like James was stunned, stunned and confused. Then James turned his head and his eyes scanned upwards, locking with Logan's for a split second. Those hazel eyes looked rather confused, almost like he wasn't expecting this, and Logan found his eyebrows furrowing in confusion himself. The students all around were counting loudly, their feet stomping in the bleachers loud.

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three!-” Kendall zapped Jennifer's arm and the girl screamed, her hold loosening as he flew up and made a mad dash to grab the citizen but it was too late. The spikes began to tear into the body, arms and legs flying out into the air and a stray limb hitting Kendall's body. James ducked from a plastic leg hitting him, the time running up on the clock and Coach Rocque blowing the whistle.

“Knight! Zevon! You have _failed_ to immobilize your villains and save your citizen. This round goes to Diamond and Avalos! Everyone get changed, class is over in ten minutes,” he boomed loud and Kendall flew down, landing on his feet with a loud thud. The blond shot a glare James' way before he looked up into the stands where Logan and Carlos were sitting, those bottle green eyes looking rather embarrassed and disappointed. He flew off to the locker room, other students making their way to get changed out of their PE clothes while he and Carlos began to make their way out of the bleachers.

“Is he alright?” Carlos asked worriedly and Logan shrugged. Kendall wasn't the biggest of his worries, it was James. . .as of lately it _always_ seemed to be James.

They dressed, they waited for the bell and when it rang, all of the students filed out of the gym to get to their next period. Carlos left ahead to catch Kendall and talk to him, Logan trying to linger by the door long enough to see James coming out. He rocked on his heels back and forth, watching the doors from the locker room for any sight of the brunette boy. A few minutes passed, if Logan didn't start moving soon he'll be late for class and with a sigh the boy gave one last glance to the locker room doors. His eyes perked at seeing James walking out, his backpack slung over his shoulder but his face was in a sad frown. Logan walked over to him, head cocked to the side.

“What's wrong?” Logan asked and James gave a sigh.

“I didn't. . .well, I don't know.”

“What don't you know? You won, aren't you happy?” Logan asked and James shrugged, the two boys walking out of the gym and heading down the hallway.

“I thought I would be, I mean. I _beat_ Knight, I shown I could be a decent villain but. . .I didn't really want the citizen to die,” James said softly and Logan gave a scoff.

“It was only a dummy, James. It's not like anyone _really_ died,” Logan replied and James shrugged his shoulders.

“Well. . .yeah but. . .you and me, we're not killing anyone,” James said and Logan looked up at the boy with surprised eyes. James stuffed his hands into his pockets, his cheeks flushed red as if he was embarrassed about the entire thing. “I don't want to be a killer. We'll rob banks and jewels, we'll kidnap but not _kill_ them. And we'll fight the heroes too but. . .I don't know if I could kill them.”

“. . .Then why be a villain if you don't want to hurt anyone, James?” Logan asked and James gave a sigh.

“Not like I really have a choice to anyways. . .I can't come over today, have things to do with my. . . _other_ family,” James said with a scowl and Logan bit his lower lip.

“Will I ever meet them?”

“No, wouldn't want you to. . .here's my class,” James said and paused in front of a door. “You better get to class before you're late. I don't know why you were waiting for me.”

“Because I wanted to see if you're okay, I was worried about you,” Logan replied and then blushed, James doing the same and faces turning a rosy shade of scarlet. “I-I mean, as a friend you know? Cause we're friends and that's what friends do, right?”

“R-Right. . .you mean that?” James asked and Logan's eyes widened in nerves.

“Mean what?”

“We're friends. . .you and me?” James shyly asked and Logan nodded his head.

“Of course. . .I guess that means I'll see you tomorrow,” Logan said and James smiled.

“Yeah. . .bye, Logan,” James replied and then his arms flinched, moving to wrap around Logan's torso in a tight hug. James had a strong scent to him, like burning oakwood and cherry. His grasp was warm and strong, Logan could hear James' heart thudding against his broad chest and Logan was only sure his heart was doing the same. James pulled away, giving a grin. “Bye.”

“. . .Bye,” Logan's said, voice coming out more softer and dazed than he planned. With another little wave goodbye, James stepped inside his classroom. Logan watched the door for maybe a few more seconds before shaking his head and quickly turning on his heel to rush down the hall to class.

* * *

Logan sat with Carlos on the bus ride home, the boy chattering away excitedly without having the nonexistent threat of James sitting there. And Carlos was only talking about Kendall, Kendall or his recent power update. Carlos tried to see if he could manipulate fire as well and got a few burns over his fingers in Mad Science. He tried turning invisible but everyone could see the boy with hands over his face trying to go not noticed. And Carlos tried to jump from the top of one of the takeoff platforms for the buses to see if maybe he could fly as well, _barely_ escaping that danger by Kendall swooping in and catching him before he fell.

Carlos sighed at that. “He smelt like pumpkin pie and his eyes always just _sparkle_. Mr. Carlos Knight has a nice ring to it, don't you think?” Carlos asked with a smile and Logan smiled back.

“You can't marry him if you kill yourself with all of this 'power discovery'. Carlos, it's obvious he likes you for who you are, powers or no powers. Why bother still trying to find them _if_ you even have them?” Logan asked and Carlos blushed. He scratched the back of his neck, biting on his lower lip.

“Well. . .because you don't see sidekicks dating superheroes. . .it's always superheroes and superheroes together,” Carlos said and Logan shrugged.

“So?”

“Well think about it, as a sidekick I'm already weak in power compared to Kendall. Sidekicks along with romantic interests are always being kidnapped by villains so if I'm _both_ , the chances of me always getting captured jumps up to like 70%. Besides. . .even if Kendall may like me, I doubt he'd want to get saddled with having to rescue his sidekick and lover that can't take care of himself,” Carlos murmured and balled his fists. “I know I have powers, Logan. My biological parents were superheroes but had to give me up. . .I only wish I knew _who_ they were so I could maybe steer myself in the right direction.”

“Well before you do something you'll regret, why don't you see first if he wouldn't mind going out on a date or something. Because honestly, I'm pretty sure he likes you as his damsel in distress,” Logan said, giving a wry smile that earned him a hit on the shoulder. Carlos gave a little pout but then his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

“What about you then?” he asked and Logan raised an eyebrow.

“What about me?”

“You and James would make a cute couple, don't you think? As long as he doesn't turn you evil in the process,” Carlos said and it was Logan's turn to give a hit on the shoulder. His face was flushed red, eyes wide with nerves.

“W-We don't like each other like _that_.”

“Are you sure? You always hang around him and you're always thinking about him,” Carlos said and Logan placed hands on his head.

“How do _you_ know what I'm thinking?” Logan questioned and the boy tapped his chin.

“Don't know. . .do you think I can read minds?” Carlos asked and then looked at Logan intensely, pressing his forehead against Logan's and tips of their noses touching. “Let me see what you're thinking about now.”

Logan pushed him away. “I'm thinking you're _insane_ for thinking that I have a crush on James. We're friends, friends can be concerned about each other. It doesn't mean _a thing_ ,or that we like each other _more_ than that.”

“. . .Jo told me that you were holding James' hand that one time you both ate outside,” Carlos pointed out and Logan blushed.

“He. . .he was nervous and I was just trying to make him feel comfortable,” Logan explained and Carlos hummed, raising an eyebrow.

“I also heard that you walk each other to class _and_ he gave you a hug today outside his classroom-”

“ _Friends_ can hug, _we_ hug sometimes. It doesn't _mean anything_ ,” Logan said sharply and Carlos gave an innocent smile.

“If it's _so_ apparent that Kendall likes me, I think it's rather obvious that James likes you. And how _you_ always talk about him, I thought that you liked him more than a friend too,” Carlos said and Logan sighed.

“. . .He wants to be a villain, his parents were the most notorious villains around. I can't be with him, that isn't the lifestyle I want to live. . .but he isn't evil. I just don't understand why he's putting himself through all of this 'villain' training when I'm positive he doesn't have an evil bone in his body,” Logan said as the bus rolled onto their street. The two boys got up and walked down the aisle, stepping off the bus and began to make their way down to their homes.

“Maybe it's a family thing. Like. . .he's trying to make them proud by following in their footsteps,” Carlos said and Logan shrugged at that. Maybe, it _was_ a possibility. But it wasn't like James talked much of his own biological parents like he didn't talk much about his foster parents. Speaking of which, he wondered about the boy and what he was doing right now. Logan stopped in front of his house, Carlos stopping beside him and placing hands behind his back. “I think he might really like you Logan.”

“We just can't be together, he wants to be a villain and I don't want him to be that. He _could_ be a hero, he could be one of the good guys!”

“. . . _Then_ would you date him?” Carlos asked and Logan looked down at the ground.

“I don't know. . .I got to go ask my mom something. See you tomorrow, Carlos.”

“Okay. See ya!” Carlos chirped and gave Logan a departing hug, turning and continuing the little ways left to head into his house next door while Logan turned and walked up the pathway, heading up to the front door and stepped inside his home. He called for his mother, dropping his bookbag by the foot of the stairs and walked down the hall to the kitchen. There she was, boiling some water by zapping the kettle pot with her eyes rather than turning the actual stove on, Logan watching her from the doorway. She turned, her eyes a normal shade of brown now and gave a little smile.

“Tea?” she asked, gesturing over to the kettle and Logan shook his head.

“No thanks. . .Mom, you know Fury right?” Logan asked and she nodded her head, taking the kettle gingerly with a mitt to set on the counter.

“Course, worked with him one time to capture a pair of jewel thieves. Why?”

“Have you. . .been over to his house before?” Logan asked and she turned to look at him with eyebrow raised.

“No, I haven't. I worked with him, I wasn't _friends_ with him.”

“He's not a nice guy or something?” Logan asked and she gave a small shrug.

“He does his job. But he's one of those heroes that don't really do it for the justice, more for the fame of it all. Haven't kept in contact with him since I had you, honey. I'm afraid I don't know a thing about where he lives. . .you still haven't told me why,” she pointed out suspiciously and Logan scratched the back of his neck.

“Well. . .you remember James, right? The boy that always comes over and eats up the pudding?” Logan asked and she nodded her head, pouring her a cup of hot tea. “Well, Fury's his foster dad and I just wanted to go visit him sometime.”

“He didn't give you an address?”

“No. . .” Logan murmured and his mother grabbed the sugar bowl, spooning out two scoops and gave the tea a gentle stir. She glanced up at her son with a small smile.

“You've been seeing a lot of that boy lately. . .is there something else you want to tell me, Logan? Like. . .are you feeling little butterflies?”

“ _Mom please_ ,” Logan said with a roll of his eyes and she brought the cup to her lips to take a small sip.

“Well it _is_ common for some superheroes to be attracted to the same sex, honey. . .you two don't do anything when you're both upstairs in your room, do you?” she asked and Logan blushed.

“No! We just do homework, Mom!”

“How come you can't work down here if it's _just_ homework?”

“Because. . .we like. . .it's nice and quiet upstairs, Mom. For work.”

She took another sip of her tea and hummed. “Well you know you can always come to me if you have any questions about the birds or the bees, honey. And I don't want you to rush into anything-”

“Mom, we're _just_ friends.”

“You're still going to talk to your father when he gets home,” his mother said simply and Logan groaned. It was already bad enough that his father tried to always give him the rousing hero speech, but he couldn't even imagine how _embarrassing_ the birds and the bees talk will be from his dad. Especially since when his mother tells him about it, it's going to seem like Logan would rather want to know why some superpowered bees like other superpowered bees. She gave a little giggle. “Okay, it'll be our little secret.”

“It's _nothing_ , Mom.”

“Of course, honey.”

Logan just gave an annoyed eyeroll, turning on his heel and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway, up the stairs to his bedroom to flop on his bed. He did _not_ have a crush on James, he and James were just _really_ close friends. . .at least. . .Logan didn't _feel_ he had a crush on James. James was definitely handsome, no doubt. And there were moments when he and James would talk and Logan would notice all of the little things the brunette did. How he would brush his bangs out of his eyes and give a shy smile, how he would tap his feet and twiddle his thumbs when the two of them sat side by side. How those eyes just seemed to. . .sparkle. . .

Logan turned his cheek, feeling his heart thudding in his chest. He couldn't have feelings for James, romantic feelings for the boy that he was forced to hang around with. Yet, the more he thought about James, the more he felt like something was growing bigger and bigger inside his chest and making it hard for him to breathe. He couldn't have feelings for the boy, he just _couldn't_.

Yet the longer he lied there, the more he felt his stomach grow a flutter and cheeks heat from the thought of seeing the boy smile at him in a way that was more than a friend, warm and loving. The thought of what it might be like to be in James' strong arms again in a hug, smelling those warm spices on his skin.

The thought if James' lips were just as warm and soft as skin.

 


	10. Mr. Fantastic

The drive to The Void was always quiet, always stiff, and always a dread to James. It was sometimes a bigger ease on his mind when it was Stephanie that was taking him instead of _Fury_ , but even then his foster mother wouldn't put in much of the effort to try and talk to James on the way there. _Neither_ of his foster parents put in the effort to talk to James about much of anything.

Which would make James always grateful for the days that he was able to go see his parents that loved him no matter what.

“I'm going to be heading to the office when I drop you off, Mason is picking you up so wait for him. And I don't think I'll be home in time for dinner so you might have to heat up one of those dinners in the freezer,” Stephanie spoke and James scoffed.

“Or maybe ask _Fury_ to cook something,” James suggested dryly and Stephanie sighed.

“You know he has other things to do than cook.”

“Yeah, I'm sure posing in front of cameras and making appearances must be a really tiring job,” the boy said bitterly and looked out the window to the bay area and the isle residing in the middle of it. Made of cement and brick stone, nullification mines in the water surrounding it preventing any water based powers to be used in an escape, The Void was something to be marveled at. A creation of those both non-powered and the superpowered for protecting future generations from the people locked behind those walls, it made James sick to his stomach. Eternity, never to see his parents outside of the glass wall. He was only lucky that he was granted one monthly visit due to him being listed as a minor of villains.

Though, the moment he turns eighteen the visits will stop and the process of only writing letters will begin. Never to see them and never to hear a reply back from them, cut off for good.

He balled his fists, anger coursing in his heart and only trying his best to hold in the fire threatening to combust. That was why he wanted to be a villain, that was why he wanted to take out the Knights for what they did to his family that was happy together. Even if his parents _were_ villains, they were _his parents_. They loved him and bathed him, fed him and read to him goodnight when he was just a tot and Kendall's parents took that all away from him. Stuck him with a news reporter for a new mother and an obnoxious superhero for a new father, neither of them loving him like he was their own. No one cared for him because of the way that he was, the only one that seemed to was. . .Logan. . .

The car stopped at the port, only one ferry in use today meant specifically for James' visit and Stephanie put the car in park. “Mason will be here once he's done in France. Promise me you won't leave this time.”

“I won't,” James muttered, getting out of the car but Stephanie grabbed his wrist.

“You won't leave or you won't promise?” she asked and James pulled his arm away from her.

“You decide,” James grumbled and closed the door, shoving hands into the pockets of his jeans and trudged down to the docks. The Void has several security checkpoints, for prevention of breakouts. Regardless if James was only a teenager, he was treated like he was no better than the villains residing on the isle. A checkpoint at the dock before he got on the ferry for identification, then a checkpoint _on_ the ferry for any weapons or maps or amplifiers. The ferry ride was quiet, it was only he and the guards that were accompanying him as they sailed through the water. The fog was settling on the bay, sky turning darker as night approached and James gave a sigh. No doubt it'll take Fury forever to come get him, not like he cared if James was taken to their home or not.

Another checkpoint at the base of The Void and there is where James is fitted for a nullification brace and tracker so the Warden and other officers knew his every whereabout and he wouldn't be able to use any powers regardless if they were watching or not. He and the guards trekked up the cobblestone steps, everything withered and old, trees planted were dying and the grass was a dry brown. Should be, The Void wasn't meant to be a pleasant place nor was it meant to be a torture chamber. Villains rarely went to The Void if they were caught and turned in, usually only to the city prisons along with all the other pickpockets and vandals. The Void took in the _truly_ dangerous, the threats and the too powerful to contain and only at the request of the superhero that apprehended them.

Another reason for James to hate Kendall and his family for choosing this place.

The guards opened the door and stepped inside, the cell blocks organized by level of crime and how threatening the villain may be. Highly intellectual villains were not allowed to be near those that could be swayed by just a few soft words, or manipulated into doing their bidding just as they were not allowed to be near other intellectuals that could calculate and mastermind an escape. The strong were not allowed near the strong in fear of a riot or a fight the guards couldn't control, and the mediocre were scattered throughout the prison. James would always peek into the cells they all passed by as they made their way to the visitor's room, the villains inside horribly disfigured and menacing.

He didn't stare for long, his nerves would get the best of him and he would spend the rest of the walk with his head down low.

One last checkpoint at the outside of the visitor's room, to verify that James was going to see and speak with his parents and that he _absolutely_ had nothing that could break them free of The Void. Not like James had anywhere to hide such items, rolling his eyes as they searched him one last time before giving the green light and allowing him to step inside the bland room. It was all white, a long counter connecting wall to wall with a large glass pane attached. There was a white chair, hard and cold metal as James sat down in it and just waited for his parents to be let in. They only had an hour, James always tried to use these few moments to think through everything he wanted to say since the last time he had the chance to visit them.

There was of course first day of school and how he proclaimed he was a villain but got saddled with 'hero status' anyways, and how he fought the Knight boy and got in trouble with the principal but he didn't care. He didn't want to tell them that the only reason he even _fought_ Kendall was all because of Logan, or that he fought Kendall again in Save the Citizen and won but didn't like the victory. . .but he _did_ want to tell them about Logan. His new lackey with the prettiest shade of brown eyes that didn't look upon him judgmentally, and a smile that could always brighten his day if it was directed towards him. The boy. . .that he might wanted to be more than a lackey to him. . .and even more than a friend. . .

The doors on the other side of the glass opened and James jumped up onto his feet, seeing his mother and father being escorted inside and shackled together in chains. It made James feel sick to his stomach to see them like this, his parents chained like they were animals and dressed in those black Void jumpsuits. The guards took off the chains, James placing a hand on the glass as his father dusted his sleeves and upturned his nose. He smiled and walked over, placing his hand on the glass where James' was.

“Hello there, son,” he said, speaker on James' side transmitting the greeting and James smiled.

“Hi Dad.”

“James, honey! I'm so happy to see you!” his mother said, pressing her hand against the glass too and James raised his other hand to 'touch' hers. The closest they'll ever be to a hug, The Void won't even allow James _that_. They took their seats, James taking his as his father folded his hands.

“So tell us, how are things on the outside?” he asked and James gave a little smile.

“Well, I started school. It's at Jupiter though, with all those goody-goody snot nosed superhero kids. You don't have to worry though, I already established myself as a villain during hero assignment and they aren't going to think I'm such a pushover since I practically barbequed the cafeteria,” James said and his father laughed, both of his parents giving applause.

“Splendid! Did you do bodily harm?” his mother asked hungrily and James bit his lower lip.

“U-Uh, yeah! I burned this one kid good! But you know, they got a nurse with healing powers so he's all fine now,” James lied and her mother pouted.

“Oh, if only you inherited _hellfire_ instead of normal fire from your grandfather, scars made by that _never_ heal,” she said with a grin and James laughed rather uneasily. He remembered great-grandfather, he was sure the man was somewhere here in The Void too, if not in some other prison unknown. James' father scratched at his neck, the nullification collar coming into view stark and black against his pale skin.

“You okay, Dad?”

“You know these ridiculous little trinkets they try to put on me,” his father said with an eyeroll and folded his hands. “Only something to stifle my _other_ side and not my intelligence, rather foolish of them.”

“Is that all, James?” his mother asked, glancing at the clock and James shook his head.

“No, not all. . .I met someone. A boy.”

“A boy? As in. . .someone you're romantically invested in?” his father questioned and James' cheeks flushed red.

“W-Well, I wouldn't say that. He's my lackey but he's also really nice to me when I need it. His name is Logan, he's really smart and-”

“Who's his parents?” his mother interrupted, looking at her son with interest and James bit his lower lip.

“Well. . .his mom is Red Nova-” At this, James' father chuckled, fingertips tapping at his collar as a grin spread on his lips.

“I remember her. A flyer then?”

“Not exactly.”

“. . .Laser vision?”

“. . .No. . .” James murmured and both of his parents quirked their eyebrows, confused and James bit his lower lip. He drummed his fingers over the surface of the counter, averting his eyes for a split second as he thought about the brunette boy. “He doesn't have any powers or at least, he doesn't think he has any. He's half superpowered, half human.”

“A _human?_ ” his mother laughed. “I thought she would have better taste. So is he your slave, honey?”

“Well. . .he does things for me,” James said softly. Slave would be an overstatement, Logan tolerated him but James already knew there were lines to not be crossed with the shorter boy. No calling him 'lackey' in his home, no threats made to Carlos _or_ Kendall, no fire on campus outside of the gym. And James followed each and every rule, though he always wondered why. Logan didn't have any powers to put him in check but James did what he said anyways. Just had to look into those brown eyes and that smile, James was sure he'd do _anything_ for a smile like Logan's. Logan's mother crossed her arms and gave a small hum.

“And do you have feelings for this little human boy?”

“Half-human,” James corrected, like it mattered.

“ _Half_ -human, of course. Well do you?” she asked and James glanced down at his hands. The palms were burning red and sweaty, nervousness and he felt his heart thudding against his chest. He cleared his throat, suddenly dry and wishing that The Void could at least provide them some water to drink but even _that's_ being too kind and looked up into his parents' faces.

“. . .I think he's really nice to me. . .and he's the only one that likes me outside of this prison,” James said softly and his mother sighed.

“We miss you so much, honey. And we know you'll make us proud,” she said and his father nodded, touching the glass with his hand.

“You'll get those Knights for us. Destroy them all and take over the city, the Diamonds will be avenged,” his father said with a bright white smile, his eyes glimmering and flickering between red and hazel. Clearly his 'other' side was just as excited of the thought, James could see some sparks of blue surging through the nullification collar on his father's neck. He gave a rather unsure nod, his mother leaning forward to look into James' eyes.

“Is that boy helping you in your goals? You can't be having dead weight around slowing your efforts,” she said sternly and James twiddled his fingers.

“Well I don't think that I. . .well. . .I don't think he really even wants to do _anything_ superpowered. . .and I don't think I want to really do _these_ kind of things with him, ” James said and his parents frowned. That was one thing James didn't like, his parents angry. They were _not_ pleasant people when they were angry. His mother leaned forward on her elbows, eyes narrowing in on James' face.

“So what are you doing, James? Are you planning on forgetting about us?” she asked and James shook his head.

“N-No, Mother-”

“You find some _human_ boy and now everything is all lovey dovey while your dearest parents are _rotting_ away in this hellhole!?”

“But he isn't _fully_ human-”

“Are you going to be partnering up with the Knights' children now? Are you going to just forget about us and abandon us when _we_ didn't ask for this? We didn't ask to be taken away from our baby by force and now comes to find out, he doesn't _want_ to follow the family business?” she asked and James gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

“I do! I want to be a villain! I'm _going_ to be a villain!”

“Then what about this boy?” his father asked and James let out a soft breath. “His mother is a hero, he doesn't have powers himself. . .does he feel the same way about you, James?”

“. . .I don't know. . .we're friends but-”

“Friendship is fickle. He needs to be _loyal_ to you, a _slave_ to you. What if he tries to turn on you?”

“H-He wouldn't.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he wouldn't!” James shouted and glanced at the clock. They were wasting time, there wasn't that much time left and then James will have to wait for next month to see his family again. James sighed, glancing at his parents through the glass. “He wouldn't, he cares about me. . .”

“But would he be a villain for you? Or would you become a hero for _him?_ ” his mother asked snidely and James hung his head.

“. . .I don't know. . .”

“. . .Well you have a month to figure it out,” his mother said coldly, eyes dark and upset. She rose to her feet, James getting quickly onto his and eyes wide with fear.

“W-Wait! I'll talk to him! He might not mind!” James said but the woman already had her back turned to him, standing by the door and waiting for the time to be up. James' father looked over at his son, eyes flickering in their color as he gave a sigh.

“James, we're counting on _you_. We need _you_ to do what you're born to be. And that's a _villain_ , who's to say that this boy is the one? You'll meet others, others that share your evil beliefs and your dreams of conquest, it's just a phase.”

But James didn't think it was. He watched as his father also rose from the chair and placed his hand on the glass, James doing the same and trying to imagine his father's touch. The man smiled. “I know that you'll make the right decision. You're going to be just like your old man, you're going to be the greatest villain this scourge of the city ever has known.”

“. . .Right, Dad.”

* * *

Fury was late, like James expected and the night air was starting to tickle his nose and his body was shivering from the cold. He rubbed his arms a few times, trying to keep his body warm with his fire power but he could feel the marine layer of the bay grow heavy on his body. Too long of an exposure to water always made him feel drained, his eyes drooping and temperature steadily dropping. He didn't know if Fury forgot about him or if he was deliberately late, all that James knew was that he had a lot on his mind.

All he wants to do is be with his parents again, all he wants is just his family back to the way it was before they were taken away. And if that meant him becoming a villain, then that's what he was going to do. James gave a shuddered breath and glanced out towards the city in lights, all quiet by The Void. Somewhere in those suburbs, Logan was home with his family, Logan was with people that cared about him for who he was. He felt his lips curve into a frown and he glanced out into the night sky. The stars were being hidden by the bright lights of the city, James putting his arms straight to the sides of his body and opened his palms out wide. Flames licked up his arms and his legs, engulfing his body in the bright fire and he could feel it tingle his skin as a fire blast rose him off his feet and shot him towards the city.

There was a small tail of fire off of his feet as he flew over the city skyscrapers to Logan's home, heat warming his cheeks and his blood. Fury would be angry when he finds James not there waiting for him but James could care less what the man thought. He wanted to get away, to where he always felt like himself even if it was Logan's personal home. No one noticed him flying through the sky, a boy covered in flames zooming over the busy streets and in the direction of the suburbs. He began to fly lower to the ground, his flame illuminating the streets as he flew through them. He stopped in front of Logan's home, the lights illuminated so James felt a little bit comfortable that he wasn't coming over when they were sleeping.

James flew up to where he remembered Logan's bedroom window was, peeking in to see Logan perched on his bed with a book on his knees and only in his pajamas. He looked so at peace, quiet and reading with a little smile on his face. James only hovered in front of the window, watching the brunette boy with a content smile of his own. But the glow from the flames that engulfed his body must have been a bit bright since Logan glanced up to look out the window in slight frustration, his eyes widening in shock and mouth opening to scream but James quickly held out his hands and waved. 

“Don't scream! Don't scream!” James shouted and Logan pursed his lips tight, looking over to his bedroom door before he slipped his bookmark into the book and closed it. He placed it on the desk as he walked over to the window and opened it, looking over James' form with surprise.

“You can _fly?_ ” Logan asked and James shrugged.

“A bit. Can I come in?” James asked and Logan looked over his shoulder at the door.

“My parents don't know that you're here,” Logan said and James smiled.

“They don't have to find out either.”

“How devilish of you, sneaking into my bedroom,” Logan said with a teasing smile, giving one more look over at James' inflamed figure. “You're not going to set off a fire alarm, are you? Or your clothes be burned to bits by the time you power down?” he asked and James shook his head.

“I'll switch off before I burn anything, and all my clothes I get from a superhero store anyways. Flame retardants, you know,” James said and Logan stepped aside, gesturing inside and James smiled. He flew in, extinguishing the flame before he stepped onto the padded carpet ground and Logan closed the window back. The boy turned, raised eyebrow and small smile on his lips.

“What brings you to my home? Have a new idea on world domination?” Logan asked and James sighed, moving to flop onto Logan's bed.

“Just wanted to see your face,” James replied, seeing Logan's cheeks lightly blush at that. Logan walked over and sat down on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest.

“How was it with you and your foster parents?” Logan asked and James huffed.

“Nothing. It doesn't even involve my foster parents, I was visiting. . .well I was visiting my _real_ parents,” James said and Logan looked down at him confused.

“Aren't your parents in prison though?” Logan asked and James gave a slight huff.

“I get to visit them once a month and today was the day for this month. So we can talk about things that happened since the last visit. Told them about my first day of school and stuff.”

“. . .You told them about me? Or about what happened in the cafeteria?” Logan asked softly and James gave a small sigh.

“Told them about you and things. . .I think they might like you,” James said with an uneasy smile that Logan reciprocated.

“I see. . .how long do you have with them?”

“An hour. I get to see them every single month for an hour at least until I turn eighteen. After that, I can only write letters to them. . .and they can't write back to me,” James said softly and Logan bit his lower lip. He scooted closer to James, placing a hand on the brunette's thigh and James sat up a bit to look at Logan's flushed hand.

“I'm sorry to hear that,” Logan said and James sat up all the way.

“Don't be. You didn't do anything. It's those _Knights_ that did this to my family,” James said darkly and looked to Logan with angry eyes. “Once I become a villain, I'm going to make them pay. Make them all pay for what they did to my family,” James said and Logan looked upon his face with worried eyes.

“But you don't want to kill anyone,” Logan pointed out and James pursed his lips tight. “James. . .do you _really_ want to be a villain? I mean, you have _so_ much potential to be something more than that, _someone_ that could help people instead of hurt them-”

“I don't want to!” James hissed and Logan scooted away, fear in his eyes. James could feel the hellfire brimming in his veins, the beserker ability inherited from his grandfather starting to course and try to cloud his mind. He closed his eyes tight, inhaling deep breaths and trying to calm himself before he spoke again. “I'm going to make my parents proud, I'm going to be the villain they wanted me to be.”

“Do _you_ want to be a villain, James? It isn't going to take them out of prison if you hurt the Knights, _you_ might just get thrown into jail along with them!”

“At least we'll be together,” James said and Logan balled his hands into fists.

“Well what about me!?” Logan snapped and them bit his lips, like he didn't want that to slip out. Logan looked down at the bed, threading the fabric between his fingers and bit his lip. “What. . .what am I going to do? You're my friend. . .”

“. . .What are you going to do after this? After you graduate from Jupiter?” James asked and Logan furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I don't. . .really know anymore,” he muttered, lying down on his bed. “I'm pretty sure that I'll never get powers so what's the point in becoming someone's sidekick _or_ someone's lackey? I want to make a difference in the world someday but I can do it without powers. I'm a normal guy and I'm okay with that.”

“So you wouldn't want to be my lackey when we graduate?” James asked, looking at the boy with sad eyes and Logan sighed. James lied down beside him, looking into Logan's eyes gentle and sad. “What about me? You're _my_ friend. . .”

“We can still be friends. . .we can still see each other, but I don't want to get caught up in being a villain, James. . .you can be a great hero. I know you have a kind heart, and trying to become a villain for vengeance isn't going to help anyone.”

“Everyone expects me to be a villain, why not just become one?” James murmured and Logan's fingers drifted up to play with James' sleeve.

“Everyone thought I was going to become a hero with powers. . .we can't live up to everyone's expectations, we can only make our own,” Logan said with a smile. “I know you'll be great, James. I just want you to make the right choice.”

James looked into Logan's eyes and gave a sigh. The right choice? All James could think about was how angry he always was when he had to see his parents in that prison, how angry he always managed to get when dealing with Fury and Stephanie, how angry he got when Kendall shown his face around him and that _he_ was happier than James was. But with Logan. . .he felt himself. The himself that just wanted to be happy and needed help getting to that happy place. He knew he didn't want to kill anyone, he just wanted to be happy again and he wanted those that did him wrong to suffer. . .

But he didn't want to lose Logan doing so.

Neither did he want to lose his parents by becoming a hero.

James sat up in the bed, Logan sitting up quickly as well and watched the brunette boy get off the bed and walk to the window. “You're leaving?” Logan asked and James nodded his head.

“I have to get back to my foster home before Fury gets mad and sends out an alert. I just wanted to see you before I have to see him,” James replied and moved to the window. Logan got onto his feet as well and followed the boy to the window, resting his shoulder against the wall by the window.

“Will you be okay?” Logan asked and James nodded his head.

“He doesn't scare me. He's nothing but some obnoxious pretty boy,” James replied and Logan gave a little smirk.

“Sounds like someone I know.”

“Ha-ha, don't make me fry you.”

“You wouldn't, otherwise you'll have to apply for a new lackey,” Logan said with a teasing tongue and scrunching nose. James scrunched his nose as well and stuck a leg out of the window. “Think about it, will you?”

“. . .You really think I can be a hero?”

“I think you can be anything you want to be, James.”

“. . .What if I want me. . . _us_ to be. . .maybe more than friends?” James muttered and Logan's eyes widened.

“W- _What?_ ”

“Nothing, nothing. Bye,” James said hurriedly with a blush on his cheek and fell out of the window. His arms went to his sides immediately and body erupted into flames, soaring up into the air and igniting the sky. His eyes were blazing, soaring higher and higher over the trees and flying towards the Victory Plaza where most of the top known superheroes resided in their fortresses and mansions paid by the city. All the ritz and glamor of being a hero, all of the fame and the notoriety was something James would want. He wanted to make a name of himself, he wanted to _be_ someone. There was a reason why he was given this power and wasn't like Logan, he was going to use them. Whether that be for good or evil, it was up to James now.

Or at least, Logan said it was up to James. The brunette boy already felt like his future has been decided by just being born to Black Diamond and Flint.

* * *

The Victory Plaza was very nice and very secretive. Though it was known in the superhero realm that it was the home for the top heroes of the city, it was kept a secret from the normal citizens and the villains that might be lurking around close by. James glanced down at the large mansions and gated communities, vast acres of land used for practice or covering an underground fortress. He began to fly lower and lower, zeroing in on a large white mansion with tall trees and a giant pool. James lowered himself by his window, the lights on the lower level of his foster home on. No doubt Fury must have came home without the teenager like he was supposed to, no doubt that his foster parents were _furious_ , but James could care less.

He unlocked the window to his bedroom, floating inside and extinguishing himself to prevent any scorch marks from appearing on the carpet before he walked to the bedroom door and opened it, already hearing Stephanie and Fury arguing and shouting downstairs.

“I told him to wait!”

“You expected him to _listen!?_ For Heaven's sake, he's a bad seed just like his good for nothing parents are! If anything, we should stop taking him to The Void. I bet the more times he visits them, the more we nurse that evil side of him to grow,” Fury replied and James frowned, hand on the doorframe beginning to grow scalding hot. He removed his hand and placed it on his thigh, trying to control his temper as he continued to listen to the adults downstairs.

“We can't do that, Mason. It isn't right,” Stephanie replied and Fury scoffed.

“We should. He's disobedient, and it's not like he's _trying_ to become a hero anytime soon. Why are we wasting our time with this kid, Steph? Why don't we just hand him back over to the protection agency, it'll be a load off of our backs,” the man proclaimed and James decided that was enough. He slammed his door, knowing that the two heard the noise and quickly moved to his bed to climb inside and turn away to face the wall. The door was opened a few minutes later, James feigning sleep as he heard the two of them walk inside. Thin fingers threaded through his hair, James beginning to heat his body to make Stephanie retract her hand.

“. . .Mason, maybe you should try _bonding_ with him.”

“Don't see _you_ trying.”

“You know I don't have time to. News doesn't write itself.”

“Well crime doesn't fight itself either,” Fury said snottily and James shifted in the bed, hoping that his foster parents would just leave. He heard someone shush, their footsteps leaving and his bedroom door being closed. James turned around in his bed, looking over at the closed door before he pulled the bedsheet over his head and pulled his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes, tried to think but only was tired with everything that happened to him today. How he wished that none of this happened to him, that his parents were there by his side and that he didn't have to think so hard about what he wanted to do with his life. He _was_ a bad villain, he accepted that. Not like his parents were around to teach him _how_ anyways. . .but he didn't want to disappoint them.

He didn't want to disappoint Logan either.

He sighed and flopped onto his stomach, giving a groan into the pillow. He didn't know what he was going to do but all he wished for was that everything would just be easier than they were now.


	11. Jubilee

This was the day Logan had been dreading ever since they started doing Save the Citizen; the day where now the _sidekicks_ had to demonstrate their skills in the battlefield alongside their heroes. Every day, the pairs have always flopped and lost to the villains (or rather, the students that didn't have sidekicks assigned to them). Something always managed to go terribly wrong. The sidekick's utility belt went off at the wrong time, the villain would snatch up the sidekick and _bargain_ for their safety over the citizen's, sometimes the sidekick would jump in to help and only made things worst. And the more and more flops and mistakes that happened, along with the more and more 'citizens' being mauled to pieces, the more sidekicks were being mocked and pushed aside by the hero kids.

Now Coach Rocque had made his way down to his name on the list, Thursday afternoon and the method of torture today being the citizen having a laser beam aimed at them ready to go off in five minutes. Logan only begrudgingly got to his feet once he heard his and James' name being called, the two boys walking down the steps of the bleachers inside the gym to be suited up in their little armor.

“I'm going to do something different today!” the large man shouted from atop his towering chair. “Since there are possibilities of you all joining organizations and alliances, you all need to know how to work with more than your sidekick. Therefore, this time we're doing _four_ on _four_.” Coach Rocque then glanced down at the victors so far, villains Jennifer Avalos and Jett Stetson. “I'll let you pick your villains, Diamond and Mitchell pick your heroes.”

Logan felt like he could already hear the groans of the heroes perched on the benches on the side of the small arena, none of them wanting to work with their sidekicks besides someone like James. The boy looked out into the crowd, his eyes flickering over their faces and searching while Logan only hung his head low.

“Pick someone that might _remotely_ like you,” Logan whispered and James hummed.

“. . .Knight and his sidekick,” James called out and Logan looked at the boy with wide eyes the same moment there was a collective bout of murmurs and gasps. Even Coach Rocque was surprised, wasn't a secret that the boys were always at odds with each other. Logan glanced over his shoulder to see Kendall and Carlos slowly making their way down, Kendall's face angry and suspicious while Carlos' face was unnaturally pale with fear instead of the bright and bubbly expression he always had. They were suited up before taking their places, Carlos' face slightly regaining that golden tanned glow of his skin but his eyes were still blown wide open.

“I don't know what you're planning _Diamond_ ,” Kendall hissed and James glanced over to Logan.

“I'm not planning anything,” he murmured. “I just want to see what this 'hero' stuff is like.”

Logan gave the boy a gentle smile, James smiling back as Jennifer tapped her foot.

“Sandy and Dak,” the girl called out, Carlos' face growing more pained and Kendall giving a groan as the two students began to file their way down the steps and to the floor to be geared up. Sandy's eyes were already glaring at Carlos, the blond placing a hand on his sidekick's shoulder.

“I'm going to keep you safe, don't worry. Just take cover,” Kendall murmured and Carlos glanced up to him.

“But I want to help-”

“You'll help by not getting hurt,” Kendall said sternly, his arm now going to slink around Carlos' shoulders and the boy blushed red. Sandy and Dak took their spot beside Jennifer and Jett, Logan now seeing the lowering of the citizen they were supposed to save dangling in front of the laser beam's path.

“You have _five_ minutes to save your citizen and render your villains immobilized. . .on my mark. . .get set. . . **GO!** ” Coach Rocque boomed loud and immediately Dak charged Carlos, knocking the boy to the ground. Kendall's eyes widened, immediately flying after him while James quickly looked to Logan.

“You need to stop the laser!” he shouted, hands ablaze and Logan quickly glanced over to the device. It seemed simple enough to discharge, the only problem was how was he going to _get_ to it without getting caught. He must have waited too long, since when he gave a second glance over at his surroundings, a flurry of Sandys were charging after him with fists raised and grinning smiles. Logan turned on his heel and began to run, James jumping over and began to throw fireballs at the copies.

“Come here sidekick!” Jett shouted out, Logan barely dodging a laser blast and he screamed. Laser vision, why doesn't _he_ have laser vision?! His _mother_ was the superhero known for that ability and here he was running away from it. Another yellow blast fired as he ducked behind one of the mailboxes stationed for protection or for ambience, Logan didn't know but he _did_ knew he couldn't stay here forever. He glanced over to the right, Kendall managed to fend Dak off of Carlos and the boy was scrambling to where Logan was hiding while the blond was firing lasers in order to hit Dak. Carlos rolled over to Logan, clutching his knees to his chest as he looked at Logan with wide eyes.

“What are we going to do?!”

“We need to get to that laser!”

“But how?! Jett has a stun laser, Dak's too fast and-”

“Wait. . .his lasers aren't heat? They're stun?” Logan asked and Carlos nodded, giving a small tap to the outer part of his own eye.

“The color of the laser beam. _Red_ is heat, yellow is stun, blue is frost-”

“I think I might have an idea but I need you to help,” Logan said and gave a quick glance at the clock. Four minutes left, they had to do this quick. The brunette boy bit his lower lip and then grabbed Carlos' wrist, yanking the boy out from behind the mailbox and into the fray. James was trying to fend off the Sandy copies and Jennifer's stretchy limbs by himself, Kendall getting more and more frustrated at trying to hit Dak. And Jett. . .Jett was standing right there, waiting for them to come out and Logan could already see a smile appearing on the boy's face. Logan tugged Carlos along, yellow beams beginning to fly and aim to hit them while Logan turned to look over his shoulder at Carlos. “You got a net in your utility belt?”

“I-I think so,” Carlos stuttered out, reaching down to the bulky item around his waist. He pressed a button, the fishnet sliding out into his hand and tugged it out into the open. “But what do we do with it?” he asked and Logan looked up to Kendall still firing laser beams. Logan took one end of the net, pulling it open and moved to where Kendall was hovering underneath.

“On my go, okay? One. . .two. . .go!” Logan shouted and tugged open the net wider the same time that Carlos did and Dak flew right through them straight into the material. It stretched but didn't rip, the boy falling down and growing tangled in the net while Carlos and Logan tied it closed. Carlos looked over his shoulder, Jett charging at them with eyes a yellow glow and Logan quickly yanked Carlos down. “Duck!”

Jett fired the yellow beam and it missed the two boys but ricocheted off the glass portion of the arena, the students behind it giving a scream as the beam bounced back and hit Jett smack in the chest. The boy screamed, falling to the ground and Carlos jumped onto his feet with a big smile. Kendall looked down at them, giving Carlos moreso a thumbs up than Logan but right now, the boy could care less. Two minutes and fifty seconds and they were still on the other side of the arena. The laser was charging up, Logan could see the electricity surging around the tip and he gave a huff.

Logan began to run, Carlos and Kendall following while James unleashed a fire tornado on the two girls he was fighting. Kendall flew beside him, nudging James over and the blond gave him a glare.

“Hold them off while I destroy the laser!” Kendall shouted and James looked to Logan.

“Can you destroy it?!” James asked and Logan looked at the weapon.

“I don't know!” he shouted and Kendall gave a scoff, moving to zap the laser with his own laser vision. The red beam hit the laser but nothing happened, not even a scratch and Logan felt Carlos grab at his wrist. He looked at the boy with confused eyes, Carlos pointing a shaky hand at three Sandys coming after the two of them. Logan looked down at his utility belt, not sure of what to use when they already had the net and he could see the laser glowing brighter and brighter with power the more Kendall zapped at it-

Wait.

“Kendall stop! It's absorbing it! You're going to make it go off faster!” Logan shouted, the tip of the laser beam flashing red and the blond boy looked down at Logan confused. A Sandy grabbed Carlos and Carlos screamed, trying to fight out of the girl's grasp but another copy grabbed onto Carlos' kicking ankles.

“Not so tough huh, you man-stealing _sidekick!_ ” they hissed and Logan began to back away. His eyes flickered up to see James being yanked down by Jennifer's hand, Kendall _debating_ whether or not to save the citizen or to save Carlos and right now, the fight to save Carlos was winning. Logan knew the laser was going to go off before the clock hit zero with the extra power Kendall gave it in charging, he wasn't going to make it to the panel to disable it without Sandy or Jennifer making a grab for him. Logan looked at the citizen, dangling and smiling a stupid smile like all the mannequins did and bit his lip. It was going to be a long shot and he didn't know if it was going to work.

But he's going to have to play hero for this moment and not just stand around waiting like a sidekick. 

Logan began to run towards the mannequin, his heart racing fast and his head growing clouded. All he knew was that he had to get out of there, get out of there fast before the laser went off and incinerated him. His body felt unusually light, his veins twitching in his arm as he took another longer step than before and his hand outstretched to grab a hold of the rope that tied the mannequin up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright red flash and there wasn't enough time to try and untie the citizen. Yet, he could feel himself moving forward still, his feet still not touching the ground and his hand tugging the mannequin until the rope snapped and the laser hit the wall. Logan felt weightless, his breath felt like nothing, his legs felt like jello as he tried to kick and his body swayed in the air.

He wasn't touching the ground, he was _flying_. 

Or rather, awkwardly hovering around like some buzzing fly with the citizen dangling in his hand. He could hear the students screaming out cheers and Coach Rocque blew the whistle. Jennifer let go of James' ankle but the Sandys weren't letting up on holding down Carlos until Kendall swooped down and zapped them away, grabbing Carlos into his arms and flying up above the laser. James lowered himself down to the ground, looking only at Logan with such surprised eyes just as Logan was looking at him with the same expression. He couldn't feel anything in his body at all, the thudding screams of the student body loud in his ear as he hovered down to the ground and tossed the mannequin off to the side.

Logan smiled at James, James beginning to smile back and he rushed over to Logan to wrap his arms around him in a big hug. There it was, that warmth and tingly feeling Logan got when he hugged James. The boy's arms were strong, his skin was warm and smelt of those embers and ash that must linger on his skin. Logan closed his eyes, it felt so nice to be in James' arms and feel the boy nuzzling into his hair. This feeling. . .

Logan looked up into James' face, the boy looking down at him and his hazel eyes looking like melted gold. He gave a small swallow, his arms moving down to hold Logan by his waist as his eyes searched Logan's own. Everything seemed to be so much hotter, he couldn't feel his breath as his skin flushed red and he could feel a sweat breaking out over his forehead as James' cheeks grew red as well and a tongue darted out over his lower lip.

“So. . .” James began but Logan felt a hand slap on his shoulder, turning to see it was Jo smiling bright at him along with other sidekicks and hero kids that never gave him a second glance until now. He could feel himself being pried away from James' warm hands and into the hands of the student body chattering excitedly and slapping his back. He couldn't hear James over the noise, he couldn't see James past the smiling faces and the jumping around at the revelation of the boy that didn't have any powers before could now _fly_ just like his mother. That the boy everyone thought was some human was just like them, and they were pushing him farther and farther away from where James could be lost in the crowd.

And Logan was only desperate to know if something would have happened if they were left alone for just a few more moments.

* * *

“My boy's a hero!” Mr. Mitchell happily shouted and wrapped arms around Logan in a big bear hug, attempting to spin Logan off of the ground. Though, since Logan was a teenager the attempt was rather short-lived and his father gave a huff from Logan's weight. “Oh no matter, if I can't spin you around like I used to when you were a tiny tot you can spin this world around huh!”

“I don't have super strength, Dad. And I'm a _lousy_ flyer,” Logan said and his mother gave a gentle smile.

“It'll take some practice. I'll take you for some flying lessons when I'm not working, does that sound nice?” she asked and Logan gave a shrug. He was rather hesitant about trying to fly again, he didn't know if these powers were here to stay or if they were just one of those spur of the moment things. Call him skeptical for not having powers for all of these years, how come they started happening _now?_ His father gave a giddy little bounce on his heels.

“Oh, I wish that I could have been there! Did you rough any one of them up, son? Gave them the ole 'one-two', did ya? Soon you'll be fighting crime right alongside those big names! Firewing and Slapshot and Fury and hey! Since Silver Spark and The Great Kahlua are our next door neighbors, you could go and partner up with them!”

“Dad, that's kind of weird.”

“Is not!”

“Okay, okay. I know we're all _very_ excited about Logan's new power, but it's time to get washed up for dinner,” Mrs. Mitchell said, and her husband nodded his head. He gave a ruffle of Logan's hair before walking down the hall to the bathroom with a pip in his step and smile on his face. Logan glanced back to his mother, the woman leaning on the table with a crooked smile. “'Not a late bloomer', huh?”

“Mom, I _really_ don't know how I was able to _do_ that. . .what if I can't do it again?”

“Well once you experienced a phenomenon like that, I doubt that it was only for one time. You just need to get used to flying, sweetie. It took me a long time to master it and with a little bit of practice, you'll get the hang of it,” she said with a small smile and Logan sighed. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes growing softer too. “You know how I found out about my powers?”

“. . .How?”

“I was in the sixth grade and I was being bullied by these three girls because I wore my hair in two braided pigtails and all the boys liked it. I was being backed into a corner, one of them had some scissors and the other two were going to try and hold me down with the rest of the school behind them chanting to fight and fight. I didn't want to fight, I didn't like to fight but I had to protect myself somehow.” She gave a small giggle. “You know Grandmother makes herself invisible, and Grandpa can generate force fields, I didn't know what power I was going to be handed down in my family's line just yet, so I was only hoping for something that could protect me. And when I opened my eyes, _ZAP!_ _Completely_ fried one of the girl's hair off her scalp.”

Logan laughed and she laughed too. “I found out about flight when I was trying to help rescue someone from falling and I had to get there fast enough. . .I wish I knew how these superpowers worked to write a manual on it, but I don't. They happen at different times for different reasons. Your Uncle Ernie sneezed out fire on his date, I'm sure he didn't want to find out about his powers _that way_ in such a simple and nonthreatening environment. . .sometimes you just can't try to force it out of you. All you have to do is want something and let yourself have it. And all you wanted was to save that citizen.”

“. . .I guess. . .”

“. . .Is there something else that happened, honey?” she asked and Logan blushed red.

“N-No, Mom.”

“. . .Something about that boy, maybe?”

“N- _No!_ ”

“Boy?” he heard his father ask and Logan turned, seeing his father coming from the bathroom with hands washed and face clean. He snapped his fingers and nodded his head, Logan putting his hands to his face and a groan escaped from his lips as he felt his father slap his back. “Right son! Now, I understand how some superheroes handle the birds and the bees. And it is _perfectly_ fine for you to like a super bee than a normal bird, but you need to tell that super bee that you are also are a bee with _feelings_ and you're not going to give that bee _anything_ you're not ready for, no matter how many times he demands it.”

“ _Dad!_ ” Logan shouted with flushed cheeks and stormed out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

“Okay son! We'll continue over dinner!”

* * *

Carlos was waiting by the bus stop the next day with bag on his back and hands on the pole, trying to bend it or something. Logan watched the boy from afar with confused expression before he rolled his eyes and walked over to the bus stop and his friend.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked and Carlos glanced over his shoulder, releasing the pole and awkwardly wiping his hands on his thighs as he blushed.

“Well. . .I was trying to see if maybe I could bend the pole. Like super strength?” Carlos explained and then gave a glance over Logan's figure. “Aren't you going to you know. . .fly to school?”

Logan gave a scoff. “I'm not _that_ good of a flyer. I could probably hover five feet and then I get tired _real_ fast, so you're stuck with riding the bus with me for a while longer,” Logan said with a small smile and Carlos smiled back but it began to falter.

“Well, you know what this means, don't you?”

“What?”

“. . .You'll be transferring to hero classes now. You won't be considered a sidekick if you can _fly_ ,” Carlos explained and Logan looked down at the ground, kicking up his foot as he shoved hands into his pocket.

“Well. . .I don't think that's the case. . .wait.” Logan looked at Carlos with worried eyes, “You mean that me and James aren't going to be working together?”

Carlos raised an eyebrow. “Funny how you're concerned about him.”

Logan blushed and Carlos began to smile, “It's okay if you like him, Logan. You've gotten the chance to know each other and since you're not dead yet, he _must_ like you.”

“I-I. . .I don't know,” Logan said with a sigh and moved to lean against the bus pole. “I care about him, I care about what's going to happen to him if he doesn't make friends or realizes that trying to avenge his parents isn't going to solve anything. He's just _so_ nice and sweet. . .he snuck into my room one night because he wanted to see my face.”

“ _Whoa_ ,” Carlos breathed, stepping closer with shocked eyes. “Did you guys. . .”

“ _No_ , we didn't. It was just an innocent talk. . .but when he was leaving, he told me something.”

“What?”

“. . .If we wanted to be _more_ than friends,” Logan murmured. His mind wasn't fooling him when he heard the boy whisper those words with embarrassed cheeks and nervous lips. And he's been thinking about that moment every single night and how he was going to react to it. If he should tell James he would want to be more than friends with the boy but he can't be involved in the villain business like James wants to, or if he should just turn the boy down because there's no way his parents would accept the fact that their son was in love with someone trying to pass themselves off as a villain. Carlos' eyes widened even more and he gave a little squeak, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

“What if by the end of the semester, we _both_ have boyfriends?” Carlos asked with a grin and Logan blushed more.

“W-We never talked about going steady, Carlos. . .what, did Kendall ask if you wouldn't mind being more than friends?”

“Well. . .not exactly. . .” Carlos said and gave a shy little swoon. “That night we did Save the Citizen, I was in bed and my dads were downstairs trying to deduce the whereabouts of Atticus Moon's fortress so they can infiltrate and destroy the weapon when the phone rang. And it was _Kendall_.” Carlos let out another giddy squeak as he smiled bright. “He called wanting to talk to me and at first my dads were _super_ nosy and trying to keep me downstairs so they can listen in but I got the phone and ran upstairs and we talked for _hours_. He said how I was extremely brave for helping catch Dak and how he was glad to have me in the arena with him, and _then_ he said that he'll keep helping me find my powers too.”

“And?” Logan asked and Carlos rolled his eyes.

“ _And_ when we were about to say goodbye, he told me that he's planning a party and he wants me to be his _date!_ ” Carlos screamed and something hit Logan in the back of the head. He winced and glanced down, seeing that it was a tree branch and he raised an eyebrow.

“What the heck?”

“Maybe it snapped because of the wind?” Carlos said, looking confused as well and Logan glanced around. But there _wasn't_ a wind, how did the branch- “Bus is here!”

Logan turned, seeing the yellow bus roll down the street and stop by the pole, doors sliding open and Carlos giddily rushing up the steps. Logan only glanced down at the tree branch on the ground one more time before shaking his head and climbing onto the bus as well.

* * *

Carlos was right about Logan being transferred. The moment he stepped inside first period his teacher handed him a piece of paper with an entirely different schedule. He no longer had Hero Support listed by his name, only a big and bold **HERO** right there and he gave a gulp. Did that mean he wasn't going to be James' sidekick anymore? He didn't linger too long in the class, Jo and Carlos watching him depart from his old class and he headed down the hall to his _new_ first period: Mad Science. Which, Logan was good at he supposed. If it was anything like gadgets and technology class, it should be a piece of cake.

Logan stepped inside the classroom. It cold and icy, with all of the windows closed, curtains pulled shut and the lights blaring down on them. Everyone was at a silver lab table, partnered in twos with various lab sets and equipment sprawled out over the surfaces. The teacher cleared his throat, garnering Logan's attention and with a nervous face, he handed him the new schedule.

The man glanced over the paper through beady yellow eyes before glancing at Logan with a raised eyebrow. “I suppose you can be partnered with Mr. Knight since his partner his home sick from radiation exposure,” the teacher said with a grim and grave voice.

“R-Right,” Logan stuttered out, the teacher pointing to the back of the class and Logan briskly walked down the center aisle. Kendall was at the last table to the right, goggles strapped on and rubber gloves on his hands as Logan slung his backpack underneath and climbed onto the vacant stool. Kendall removed his goggles, giving a smile at the brunette beside him.

“Well, well. If it isn't Jupiter's newest hero,” Kendall replied and Logan nodded, smiling back.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You don't have to worry, there are _tons_ of flyers around here that will help you out in mastering it. I'm trying to learn how to fly at supersonic speeds myself,” Kendall boasted rather proudly, and Logan nodded his head, glancing down to what was on the table in front of them. He pointed a finger at the device before them.

“What are we doing?” Logan asked and Kendall gestured to the device himself.

“We're experimenting with atoms in order to figure out how to amplify or nullify powers, pretty boring stuff. You should have been here when we were playing with some radioactive waste,” Kendall said with a mischievous grin and Logan shook his head.

“Don't think I would have wanted to. Your partner got sent home sick.”

“Well it was more fun than this,” Kendall said with a huff and handed Logan a set of goggles and gloves. Logan slipped the items on, leaning forward on his elbows as Kendall fiddled with the device before them. It looked like one of those things that Principal Lane brought in the cafeteria that one time James and Kendall fought, his mind thinking about the brunette and causing a frown to come over his lips. Kendall glanced over at him, the blond popping open one of the silver compartments of the nullification device. “Hey, you should sit with us during lunch. Me and Carlos and you.”

“Well, I wouldn't. . .I'm going to sit with James,” Logan said and Kendall frowned.

“Why? You're a _hero_ now, you don't have to be his lackey or his slave or his flunky. You can be your own person, you shouldn't associate yourself with a _villain_ like him,” Kendall said and Logan frowned himself.

“I don't think he was a villain when he was trying to fight off Jennifer and Sandy during Save the Citizen, do you? Kendall, I think he's changing. . .I think he wants to be a hero.”

“And I think you should still move away from him. It was only _one_ time that he did something good, it's not enough for people to change their opinion on him and his family,” Kendall said and Logan glanced away, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“It was enough for me. . .”

* * *

Logan saw James eating by himself at lunch, the brunette boy with his tray of food clutched tight in his hands. He glanced over at Kendall's table, the blond sitting with Carlos and Carlos trying to make an attempt at being flirty but only coming off more awkwardly cute. He smiled at him before looking back to James' table and proceeded to walk down the center aisle. He knew when he passed by Kendall's table, the blond was watching him. He could feel the set of eyes on his back as he approached James' table and sat down across from the brunette.

James looked up at him with surprised eyes and crumbs over his mouth from his sandwich as Logan opened his straw for his milk. “What is it?” Logan asked and James wiped his mouth, looking at Logan with slightly shy eyes.

“Well. . .I thought since you're Mr. Popular all of a sudden, you'd sit with _him_ ,” James hissed, Logan seeing James' hand beginning to smoke a bit at the thought of Kendall. The brunette quickly shook his hand and reached over to place his hand over James', the smoke extinguishing and James' cheeks heating in a blush.

“I'm your sidekick, I'm going to remain your sidekick. . .you grew on me,” Logan said with a smile. Grew on? More like taken over Logan's mind. James smiled and then took another bite of his sandwich.

“Well who _wouldn't_ want to be my sidekick? It's a very lucky deal after all,” James said and Logan rolled his eyes.

“Sure, sure. . .you were great during Save the Citizen,” Logan replied and James gave a sheepish smile.

“I. . .it was nothing, really.”

“But you still helped save the day. . .didn't that feel good?” Logan asked and James hummed a bit.

“. . .Kinda. . .yeah, it felt good,” James said and Logan smiled.

“Maybe once we're done with school and graduated, seeing as I have my powers and everything. . .maybe we can be partners,” Logan offered and James averted his eyes.

“Like. . . _dating?_ ”

Logan's cheeks heated, immediately releasing James' hand. “N-No! Like _partners_.”

“. . .Oh. . .” Logan didn't miss how James almost sounded disappointed at that and he bit his lip. That wasn't how he wanted to say it, the both of them sitting together in awkward silence until Logan began to drum his fingers over the surface of the table.

“I mean. . .well. . .you don't know cause sometimes partners _do_. . .get together and-” Logan paused, surprise coming over him to see Carlos _and_ Kendall sitting down beside him. James' eyes darkened in anger, Kendall's eyes darkening as well while Carlos gave a nervous little laugh.

“You don't mind if we sit here, do you?” Carlos asked and the responses were simultaneous. Logan responded with a 'Not at all' while James growled out a dark ' _Yes_ ' and Kendall balled his hands into fists. Carlos looked between the two boys, biting his lower lip in slight nerves. “Okay, I get that you guys have bad blood because of what happened with your parents, but _please_ can we not fight? I mean. . .maybe we can get to know each other better.”

“I don't want to know Knight better.”

“And I don't want to know Diamond better either,” Kendall snapped, and Carlos glanced over at Logan. The brunette leaned in close to the Latino with confused eyes.

“Why _are_ you guys sitting over here?” Logan whispered, Kendall and James too busy making nasty faces towards each other to make a comment or listen to what the other two boys were talking about.

“Well. . .cause it's cute for couples to sit together-”

“We're not a couple!” Logan hissed out and Kendall hooked an arm around Carlos' small frame.

“Let's go sit somewhere else, 'Los,” Kendall said and Carlos blushed at the little pet name but shook his head.

“Come on Kendall, _please?_ ”

“But-”

“ _ **Please?**_ ” Carlos pleaded, and Kendall sighed, shaking his head with a small smile. He rubbed his hand over Carlos' arm, pulling the boy even tighter into the side of his body as his eyes twinkled.

“You're _really_ lucky you're so cute and sweet,” Kendall said, and Carlos gave a little snorting laugh, the two boys on the bench beginning to laugh and whisper to each other and further getting tangled up in each others' arms. Logan didn't know if Carlos was trying to encourage Logan and James to become just as close as he and Kendall were with their little display of affection, but it was only making Logan feel more awkward about the entire thought of a romance with James. James was feeling the same way, looking away to push around his food with his fork. Logan and James didn't say another word, just blush and stare at their food while Kendall and Carlos giggled together on the bench. Not like Kendall was even trying to make an attempt to talk to James, and neither was the brunette.

The bell rang and Kendall took his and Carlos' tray, sticking his arm out for Carlos to hook around with his own, and the two left the table still chatting away. Logan didn't even budge from his spot, his body felt stiff until James gave a small scoff.

“Those two are so obnoxious,” he commented and rolled his eyes, a blush on his cheeks still on his face. “I mean, it's okay if they like each, other but they don't have to shove it in our faces, right?”

“R-Right. All that mushy couple stuff can get annoying,” Logan said and James nodded.

“Next thing you know, they'll probably start calling each other embarrassing baby names like Pookie or something.”

“Or Sweetie Pie,” Logan joked and James laughed.

“Or Honey Bunny!”James added.

“And Muffin,” Logan chuckled, grabbing his tray and James grabbed his own.

“Or Logie-Bear,” James said with a big smile that turned into a grimace of horror as Logan looked up at the boy with surprised eyes. “I-I mean, I don't, I, bye.” 

“Wait, wait,” Logan said and grabbed onto James' sleeve, James stopping but not daring to look at Logan's face. “. . .Did you say. . . _Logie-Bear?_ ”

“W-Well cause you know, some people have a guy for Logan as their boyfriend and they _might_ call them Logie-Bear or something stupid, I don't know. I didn't think of it, it doesn't have anything to do with you, I'm going to be late for class,” James rattled off and Logan stepped next to James.

“I didn't say that it _was_ about me.”

“Oh.”

The boys were quiet again and Logan cleared his throat, looking down at James red hand. He gave a soft smile and reached down, wrapping fingers around and tangling them both together. James looked down with surprised eyes and glanced at Logan's face with blush as Logan looked away to the floor. “. . .Mushy romance stuff isn't all _that_ bad.”

“Y-Yeah. You get hugs and things.”

“And chocolate.”

“Yeah and flowers.”

“Yeah. . .wanna come over to my house after school? Just to hang out?”

“S-Sure,” James said with a big smile that Logan mirrored, the boys not letting go of their hands even after they exited out of the cafeteria.

 


	12. Dazzler

“Okay, so on the count of three, jump!” James shouted from the lawn below to Logan sitting on the windowsill of his bedroom window.

“Are you _sure_ about this?! Can't I just do a running start or something?!” Logan shouted back, trying not to lean too far out and accidentally fall out.

“Run to the window and then jump! You're not going build up enough momentum by just running on a flat surface! Trust me, I'll catch you if you fall!” James shouted and Logan bit his lower lip. This was _so_ going to be bad if James didn't catch him, and it was absolutely ridiculous that he was actually stepping back and away from the window to get himself ready to jump. His heart was beating fast in his chest, his hands balling into fists. James will catch him. . .Logan trusted James to catch him. With a quick inhale of air, Logan broke out into a run and leaped from the window, shakily hovering around and barely dodging the tree that was right by his window.

“You're doing great!” James shouted, Logan seeing a bright flare come up and he turned to see James right beside him flying with a flame trail being left behind. “Just keep yourself steady and don't try to make any sudden twists or turns! Come on!” James shouted and Logan bit his lower lip, trying to keep up as the boy zoomed out and away from his house. His body felt weightless and he was putting so much focus into trying to keep his body up in the air that he couldn't even focus on turning or going even higher like James was. The fire trail was blazing and leaving a light fog of smoke, Logan only hoping the two of them flying during the day wasn't going to cause a disturbance or gain attention. After all, it wasn't like either of them were wearing masks.

He saw James look down at him before he moved back to Logan's side, smile fiery and bright. “Relax! Flying is like swimming, lots of muscle control and endurance but if you're too stiff you'll start falling!”

Logan gritted his teeth, he _was_ trying to relax but this was something new to him. Unlike James, the boy has probably used fire to fly ever since he found out about his powers. He tried to clear his head and do some slow breathing, feeling his muscles grow not as tense as they were before. He felt gravity working with him instead of against him, flying through the air daintily and cautious. Logan saw James moving a bit further ahead, smiling at him rather devilish, and Logan knew what the boy wanted to do. His heart was beating fast but he began to speed up, James grinning big. The boy took off in a blaze, and Logan only tried his best to dodge the wild flames that erupted before swallowing a lump in his throat and taking off after James.

The city looked so amazing from this view, high above and spotting all of the cars moving around below them, the people only looking like little specks. Logan flew after James, the two of them curving and soaring around the tall skyscrapers of the city, sometimes Logan could hear James laughing if he was close enough before the boy would zoom off again. Logan was laughing too, smiling as he zipped past some birds and flew over the buildings so high that he couldn't even see the streets so clearly. It must be _amazing_ to be a hero that could fly, his mind thinking back on his mother and what she must have done when she was still working. Fly to Paris or fly to China, fly _anywhere_. Logan was grinning so hard and he gave a little spin, James flying over him and laughing loud.

“Come on! Race you!” James chirped and Logan shook his head.

“No, we'll get in trouble, won't we?” Logan asked and James scoffed.

“Why would we get into trouble? We're just flying,” James said and then raised an eyebrow. “Are you chicken, Logan?”

Logan frowned. “Am not!”

“Then let's race! All the way to the conservatory tower! Winner gets all the chocolate pudding at your house!” James shouted and Logan smiled. “On your mark, get set. . .go!” James shouted and took off, fire blazing and Logan coughed through the smoke. He gave a grit of his teeth and took off, body feeling more lithe and more faster than before. It was a good thing that James was so excited he was leaving a smoke trail for Logan to follow, the brunette boy didn't know a thing about where the conservatory tower was. He only hoped that they wouldn't grab much attention, after all their _were_ normal beings in the city that would be shocked to find two teenagers flying above them.

Especially seeing as one of the teenagers was on _fire_.

Logan had to slow for the turn to the right, something he'll have to work on for sure but he turned and continued to follow the smoke trail left behind. James was fast, he couldn't even see the bright glow of the fire and only smoke, Logan wouldn't be surprised if James was already there at the conservatory tower and waiting for him. He coughed, the smoke starting to grow thicker for some reason and he tried to swat it away and out of his face.

“James?” Logan called out but there was no response, smoke growing black and Logan began to cough more. He had to get out of the smoke fog to see where James was. But before he could even think about flying over the top of the smoke cloud, he saw a dimly glowing flame.

And a silhouette beside it.

Logan tried to squint to see just who it was but the smoke was too thick. He gave another cough and the silhouette turned, moving in closer on him and Logan felt a hand grab his wrist. It wasn't James' since the hand wasn't on fire, it was big and strong, _cold_ actually and Logan felt himself being pulled up from out of the smoke and burning cinders. His eyes widened, seeing Fury was the one pulling him out, and in Fury's other hand was James' flaming fist, steam coming from their hands. The boy was still _very_ much on fire, twisting in the man's grasp, but how could Fury not be burned? Logan kept his lips pursed tight as the famous superhero flew up to the top of a penthouse building and dropped the two boys on the rooftop. He landed, eyes glaring more darkly at James than at Logan.

“Flying around on daily patrol and I find this. What's two troublemakers like you two flying around the streets without being registered?” he asked and James crossed his arms. Logan bit his lower lip, stepping timidly forward.

“U-Uh, Sir? Don't get mad at James for-”

“And just who are _you?_ ” Fury questioned, stepping forward with icy cold eyes and Logan gulped.

“. . .Logan Mitchell.”

“Mitchell. . .never heard of you before-”

“M-My mom was Red Nova,” Logan stuttered out and James gave a growl.

“He doesn't need to know! We weren't doing anything wrong!”

“You _always_ do something wrong,” Fury hissed right back and then turned to Logan. He rubbed his chin, giving Logan a good look over. “Yeah. . .you look a little bit like her. . .but I would figure a hero like yourself would be seen observing the laws and not _breaking_ them with. . .this little _cretin_.”

Logan frowned. “He isn't a _cretin_ , I would expect someone that's supposed to be taking care of him to _help_ him learn not to break the rules,” Logan snapped and Fury blushed, looking over to James and pointing a finger at Logan.

“This the boy? The one that you've been seeing practically _every_ day after school?” Fury questioned and James blushed as well.

“So what if he is?! None of _your_ business!” James yelled and Fury looked back to Logan, his eyes questioning.

“I don't understand why someone with a heroic background would hang around with someone like James,” the man replied rather snottily and Logan took a step forward, hands balled into fists.

“Because I can. James _isn't_ the villain you're trying to make him out to be.”

“Wishful thinking, are you?” Fury said with a raised eyebrow and then looked to James. “You're putting your visit with your parents on jeopardy with this little stunt.”

“You can't keep me away from them, the city _requires_ it-”

“But if _you're_ conducting criminal acts then it's in _my_ right to punish you for it. . .I don't want to see the two of you flying around here again unless you both have your hero registration,” Fury said and then glanced to Logan. He shook his head at him, almost like he was _disappointed_ that Logan was hanging around with James before turning on his heel and taking off into the sky. Logan then turned to James, the boy growling and then James threw a big blast of fire into the air. It exploded, causing a loud boom and Logan quickly jumped away from James in fear.

“I hate him!” James screamed, fire coming over his body and getting bigger and bigger. “It's people like _him_ that make me _want_ to be a villain! How _dare_ he try and keep my family away from me! I'm going to-”

“James, stop it!” Logan shouted out but the fire was getting bigger and bigger. James looked at him, those hazel eyes of his blazing dark and Logan began to step back in fear.

“Don't you _get it?_ I _can't_ be a hero with people like him saying that all I'm destined to be is _bad_. Or with people like Kendall that won't even give me a chance to prove that I could be _just_ as good as he is. No one cares about me! Why don't I just do what they want and become a villain?! They're all probably right!” James shouted and Logan stepped forward.

“I care about you,” Logan said, voice quiet and shaky. James' nostrils flared a bit, the fire beginning to die down but his fists were still blazing. Logan took a slow step forward, another one and another one and another one until he was a few inches away. James smelled like brimstone, like _hellfire_ , and Logan swallowed a gulp before he moved and wrapped arms around James' body. He felt James stiffen in his grasp before relaxing and a pair of warm arms wrapped around his torso as well. He felt James' cheek nuzzling into his hair, a sad sigh escaping from the taller brunette's lips.

“I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. . .I just don't. . .I be a hero and no one accepts me or still pushes me away. . .or I be a villain and further get shunned. . .I don't know. . .” James murmured and Logan looked up into James' eyes. They were that familiar shade now, warm and soft instead of dark and angry as Logan gave him a gentle smile.

“What do _you_ want?” Logan asked. “It's your life, James. You can't live it for anyone else. . .you being happy at the end of the day is what's most important.”

“. . .I'd be happy if you were with me at the end of the day,” James said softly and Logan looked at him with wide eyes. James blushed a bit but he didn't look away, his arms hugging Logan tighter to him. “I'd be happy if you were with me. . . _everyday_.”

“James. . .” Logan said and the taller brunette boy gave a swallow, tilting his head down slowly and the tips of their noses brushed against each other. Logan could feel James' breath hot over his lips, Logan shuddering and his eyes falling closed in anticipation as to what was going to happen, at the feeling of his first kiss. . .

But his eyes popped open at the feeling of his cell phone vibrating, the ringing of a loud tone and Logan pulled away from James slightly to dig in his pocket and yank out his phone.

“Hello?”

“ _Come. Over._ _ **Now**_ ,” Carlos' voice said urgently and Logan raised an eyebrow, looking at James before back down to the ground.

“Carlos, what is it?”

“ _An emergency, that's what! Hurry! Please!_ ”

“But what's the _problem_ -”

“ _ **Please Logan!**_ ” Carlos plead and Logan sighed.

“Fine. . .I'll be over there in a bit,” Logan said quietly into the phone before hanging up and glancing back at James. Logan opened his mouth to speak but no words could find their way out, both of them standing their awkwardly as to what _could_ have happened. “I. . .I have to go.”

“Yeah, sure. . .Carlos and things,” James muttered and Logan bit his lower lip.

“Do you think you'll be okay with Fury and your foster mom? After what happened today?” Logan asked and James shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't know. . .maybe. . .I'll be alright, Logan. . .” James murmured, looking down at the ground as Logan stepped forward. With hesitance in his heart, he leaned up on his toes and gave James a soft kiss to his cheek. James' skin burned against his lips, hot and skin silky smooth. Logan pulled away, blushing just as hard as James was at the moment and James stumbled back a bit.

“I'll see you tomorrow? At school?” Logan asked and James nodded his head.

“O-Of course,” James stuttered out and took another step back. He looked over his shoulder, down at the hustle and bustle of the city before turning to face Logan again with a nervous little smile. He gave him a wave and with that, jumped off the edge of the building. Logan rushed over to the edge to see James taking off through the air like he was before, leaving a light trail of smoke behind the fiery trail. Logan leaned on the edge, watching the boy depart with a heavy sigh before he gazed down to the busy streets below. Flying without James coaching him, he took a nervous gulp and swallowed a breath of fresh air. Relax, it's just like swimming. Just like swimming.

* * *

Logan stepped back a good distance away, gripping and ungripping his hands before he broke out into a sprint, running to the edge of the roof and took a leap off and into the air. He tilted his chin upwards and the cool air ghosted over his skin, his arms spreading out like a bird's wing as he flew upwards higher over the city buildings and higher than he had before. Where he could see everything, where he felt so at peace soaring and gliding over the city. Logan never felt like this before, this feeling like energy buzzing through his veins and his heart beating with such excitement. If anything, there was only one other incident that he could match the emotions he was feeling right now as he flew to the suburbs.

The same kind of feeling he was getting when he and James were about to kiss.

Logan knocked on Carlos' door the moment he landed, waiting only for a few seconds before the door flew open and he was yanked inside by a nervous Carlos. The boy's eyes were wide and nervous, his arms going around Logan in a grateful hug.

“Oh thank _goodness_ you're here! I need your help!”

“With _what?_ ” Logan asked and Carlos gestured to himself and what he was wearing.

“Hello? _Clothes?_ Do these look okay? Like, if you were Kendall, would you think that I'm cute or hot or too sleazy or-”

“You mean your _big_ emergency is _clothes?_ ” Logan asked in annoyance and Carlos shook his head.

“Of course not _just_ that! I need advice! Kendall is going to be here in like thirty minutes for our study date and I don't know what to do or what to say to him or what kind of snacks I should get him or if-” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, rather annoyed that this was the reason that he and James didn't kiss. So he could help Carlos and Kendall get together. Carlos grew quiet and began to nervously bite his lower lip. “Is there something wrong?”

“. . .I _was_ with James before you called,” Logan said and Carlos blinked, not getting it. Logan sighed, cheeks beginning to heat. “And well. . .we were going to kiss-”

“Oh! Oh _no!_ ” Carlos shouted, hands over his mouth and sorry expression in his eyes. “I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't, I'm-”

“You didn't know, it's alright,” Logan said with a sigh and Carlos shook his head.

“But you were going to _kiss_. I'm sorry!”

“It's okay, it's okay. . .I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I had to leave so I guess that sort of makes up for it,” Logan muttered, and Carlos gestured for Logan to follow him down the hall. Carlos' house was different than Logan's own home, instead of family pictures and rather normal décor everything was decorated with past awards and mementos from big battles that the Silver Spark and The Great Kahlua had fought. Newspaper clippings framed, the pictures of them accepting the Hero of Tomorrow award handed out every month to the hero that done the greater good for the entire world and then, wedding pictures of the couple in their tuxedos kissing under a flower tree in bloom.

“Where's your dads?”

“Work.”

“Guess evil never sleeps,” Logan murmured and Carlos laughed.

“Not _that_ work, silly. The normal kind of work, they have to do it too you know. One of them is an accountant while my other dad is a car salesman,” Carlos explained and Logan nodded his head as they rounded the corner and stepped inside a little den with cozy knickknacks lining the walls and the shelves. Carlos turned to Logan, his finger between his teeth biting on the edge nervously. “If I put on some music when Kendall comes, would it be weird? Or candles?”

“Unless you're trying to get _in the mood_ ,” Logan said and Carlos blushed red. Logan laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “I'm sure things are going to be fine, Carlos. You're worrying too much.”

“Yeah but. . .well, I found out at school there's going to be a dance at the end of the semester. And well. . .I want to go to it with Kendall as my _date_. Not like friends either, like my boyfriend,” Carlos said with a sigh. “I'm just worried about maybe him losing interest in me, I can only be the cute sidekick that always manages to put himself in peril for so long before I start to become annoying to him,” Carlos said and Logan rolled his eyes.

“Like I said, him finding you annoying will be the _last_ thing to happen. He's way too into you to find you annoying. Besides, why would he have requested you to be his sidekick if he thought you were annoying?” Logan asked and Carlos bit his lower lip. Logan slapped a hand on Carlos' shoulder. “Just be yourself, he already thinks you're cute. Don't try and make it awkward by being too pushy. . .you two come together pretty naturally anyways.”

“You think so?”

“Well, when you and Kendall were flirting and giggling in front of me and James you two sure seemed natural,” Logan said dryly and Carlos blushed again. He gave a sheepish smile as Logan sighed and crossed his arms. “. . .I think I want a boyfriend too.”

“In James?”

“. . .He's kind and sweet. . .I would like it if maybe we could start dating, but I'm worried about what my parents would say. I mean. . .what if they don't want me to date him just because of who his parents are?” Logan asked worriedly and Carlos gave a small shrug.

“I think if he's been going over your house all this time, they must like him.”

“Only because I never told them about who his _real_ parents are. I'm getting tired of people treating James like he's a villain, he _never_ was. He gets angry and upset because everyone isn't giving him a chance to be who _he_ wants to be and that's why sometimes his powers get out of control. . .if everyone could see that, I'd bet he'd be happier than he is now,” Logan said softly and Carlos opened his mouth to respond when the doorbell began to ring and his eyes widened in shock.

“He's here!” Carlos squeaked and began to shove Logan. “Get out! Get out!”

“But-”

“I'm sorry Logan, I'll call you the _moment_ he leaves but right now, you need to go!” Carlos said hurriedly as the doorbell rang again. “Just a minute!” Carlos shouted as he shoved Logan towards the back door. Logan looked over his shoulder at the boy giving him a pleading look before he rolled his eyes and hurried out the back.

“See you later, lover boy,” Logan said and Carlos smiled.

“Same thing with you, lover boy,” Carlos replied back, Logan shaking his head with a small smile and exited out the door. He hovered only a bit so he could cross into his own backyard, landing on the grass and giving a small sigh.

Lover boy. . .that's it then. Logan was in love.

* * *

“So how are you and that boy?” James' father asked, the man drumming his fingers over the surface of the counter while his wife sat beside him with bitter expression. James said nothing, knocking his knees a bit nervously at the thought of talking about him and Logan to his parents.

“Well. . .found out that he can fly now and well, I've been helping him in flying and stuff,” James explained. Definitely wasn't going to tell them how he volunteered to be a hero in Save the Citizen, or how he liked saving the day for a change. Wasn't going to tell how he was happy that with Logan, it felt like he had a _choice_ and that he wasn't so alone. He just wanted to feel fine about himself. . .he wanted to feel _like_ himself.

James' father gave a small hum at that, straightening the cuffs of the sleeves of his uniform. “So now that he has powers, are you two considering each other?” he asked and James gave a small smile.

“I think he likes me. . .like he _really_ likes me. . .matter of fact, there's going to be a dance at the end of the semester that I wouldn't mind taking him to as a date.”

“Getting rather serious about this boy, aren't you? After all, he's _still_ a son of a heroine. Are you going to be that couple constantly fighting for the public and lovers in secret?” his mother asked and James bit his lower lip.

“Well. . .he wants _me_ to choose what I want to do with my life-”

“And what _do_ you want, James?” his mother asked with eyes burning, and James looked down at his fingers, twiddling them as he gave a small sigh.

“. . .I want to be happy. . .and I want my family back,” James said softly and his mother smiled at him. She placed her hand on the glass and James did the same, their hands and fingers lining together as James felt his throat going dry.

“I know honey. . .maybe. . .your friend could _help_ us become a family again,” James' mother said with a big smile and James raised an eyebrow.

“How?”

“Maybe. . .your friend could help us escape,” she said quietly and James' eyes widened. The Void had cameras all set up in the room to keep watch, no doubt if they were watching them talk they were watching their lips as well. James dropped his hand from the glass at the sound of that, his parents' eyes on the other side looking pleading and desperate for their son to just hear them out.

“You said he can fly, flying is the only ability that isn't nullified around The Void's isle or in the bay. And he seems like a very intelligent young man, maybe he could help pitch in some ideas and-”

“L-Logan wouldn't do that,” James stuttered and his mother scoffed.

“If he loved you, he would.”

“Don't say that, Logan loves me no matter what!” James snapped and his mother gave a 'hmph', crossing her arms and glared.

“Replacing us for some boy?”

“That isn't like that at all! Logan won't do this, even if he loves me he won't break the law. . .and I won't let him get into trouble either,” James said and his father gave a frown himself.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to become a hero,” his father said and then gave a humorless laugh. “But of course, that would be ridiculous seeing as though you are _our_ child. You have a name to live up to, James. Are you going to throw away all of that over some little high school crush?” the man asked and James bit his lower lip as he continued. “You're going to enter and accept the community that sentenced us here? That tore apart our family? You're going to join the enemy?”

“. . .No. . .but Logan-”

“If he can't accept you for who you are, then you don't need him. You _are_ a villain, James. You're _our_ villain and you're our only hope at us becoming a family again. . .please James, consider this for the sake of all of us becoming happy again,” James' mother said softly and James looked at the people behind the glass. He always thought about what they had to endure after they left the room, if they were forced into their cell to wait for another month where they can see James again. He missed his parents so much, he missed coming home to see their smiling faces and he missed their love unlike the negligence Fury and Stephanie give him.

“. . .Well. . .what do we have to do?” James asked quietly and saw his mother clasp her hands together and smile bright.

“Just keep doing what you're doing with him, darling. Help him become the best flyer he could be and make sure he could fly fast and quick. . .and if you don't want to tell him right now at the moment, that's perfectly fine too. Give some time for you two to build up a strong relationship, if anything he'll feel _obliged_ to help make you happy. . .he _does_ want you to be happy, doesn't he?” his mother asked and James nodded his head.

“Yes.”

“Then he'll do this one teeny tiny thing for you, James. If he loves you, he'll help you reunite with your family. . .and we'll welcome him with open arms, whether he wants to be a hero or not,” James' father said and James' eyes widened at the thought.

“R-Really? You mean that?”

“He would have done so much for us, James. We'd be happy for you two to be together,” he said with a smile and James began to smile bigger. His eyes darted away from his parents for a split second, a guard walking in through the back of the room on the other side of the glass.

“Time is up, prisoner 317 and prisoner 318,” he said in a dark and foreboding voice and James placed his hand on the glass.

“I-I'll try Mom and Dad! I'll try to help! I love you!” James shouted as the guard moved to them.

“We love-” James' mother's voice was cut off, the speaker shutting down as their time was up. James watched as his parents were handcuffed once again and escorted out without him saying another word, a guard coming into his section of the room to escort him out of the room. He only kept his mouth quiet the entire time, thinking about what just went down in that room. A plot to break his parents out. . .a plot that might bring his family together again along with Logan. Having Logan _and_ his parents. . .that was what James wanted most of all.

Whether he was a hero or not.


	13. Banshee

Every Friday after school, Logan and James would go out flying. Though his mother had grown upset her son didn't need her for lessons anymore, she and Logan's father were always intrigued by when James and Logan would leave to go out and fly, Logan's father being embarrassing and ever so enthusiastic about Logan meeting such a nice young gentleman, but he draws the line about coming home too late after dark. Which in a way, was always ridiculous since James and Logan never stay out till the sun went down. There was only so far a distance the two boys could fly without getting into trouble, always flying down over to the farm fields and the open pastures than the city where Fury or some other hero could be patrolling and they would get caught.

Logan didn't _think_ their outings for flying were like dates, but sometimes it felt like them. The both of them would take off into the air, James right by his side and Logan trying to keep his body nice and stiff but at the same time trying to relax and enjoy the time that they had together. James would fly around him, leaving a light smoky ring and smiling at him bright and happy, the happiest Logan has ever seen the boy smile.

And when they would land in their little spot by a large tree in the middle of a vast green field, James and Logan would curl up at the trunk with legs tangled and Logan's fingertips lightly dancing over James' chest. They would always look up into the big blue sky to count the clouds that rolled by or talk about how things are going with school and their classes. Sometimes they didn't say anything at all, and only rested underneath the cool shade of the tree with Logan's head resting on James' chest to hear the brunette's heart. Those quiet moments were the ones that Logan enjoyed the most, the ones that were just them resting in each others' presence and everything was at peace.

Those moments were what made Logan fall in love with James more and more.

James on the other hand, every moment that they could spend together, James would think. Think about what he and Logan were right now, think about what his parents want him to do with Logan and if by the end of all of this, would Logan still love him? Would his parents? He felt guilty for doing this to Logan, for teaching the boy how to fly faster and lift some weights in preparation for breaking out his parents. He didn't know if he could go through with this, matter of fact he didn't even know if he _wanted_ to go through it. He was scared, he was scared and he just didn't know what he wanted more. The more he wanted both his parents and Logan, the more he's starting to realize that that wasn't a likely possibility anymore.

He had to say something. . .he just didn't know what.

* * *

 

Posters for the end of the semester dance were already starting to be plastered around the school, Logan's eyes darting around to see all of the yellows and neon green, bright fuchsia and electric blue. Logan had _no_ idea what the theme of the dance was going to be, maybe one of those tacky 90s dances but only hoped not, Carlos beside him bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet. Not like Carlos cared what kind of dance it was going to be, as long as he was dancing with Kendall, he was fine. The Latino turned to face him, eager smile on his lips as the two rounded the corner and began to head up the stairs.

“So you and James have been flying every Friday, huh?”

“How did you know?”

“I called your house one Friday to ask about that weekend assignment and your dad answered,” Carlos said with a teasing little wink. “Said that you weren't in right now, you were out with your _boyfriend_.”

Logan blushed red and balled his fists. “He isn't my boyfriend!”

“Well everyone else thinks that you two are dating. . .why not make it official?” Carlos asked and Logan scratched the back of his neck.

“Well. . .because you know. . .and things. . .h-he wouldn't be interested in a boyfriend-” Carlos grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. Carlos then turned Logan to face him, those chocolate brown eyes of his kind and bright.

“Logan, don't talk yourself out of it. If Kendall is crazy about me, then James is _ballistic_ over you. I'm sure he'd die if you were his boyfriend. . .you two _do_ make a cute couple,” Carlos said with a light smile and Logan gave a smile back. Carlos then bit his lower lip, shyly stepping forward. “Don't tell Kendall I told you this but. . .that party he's throwing? He's inviting you.”

“And?”

“ _And_ if you happen to sneak James in as your date, I'll make sure to keep Kendall distracted from blowing his top,” Carlos said and Logan gave the boy a little push.

“Keep him distracted? Is that what they're calling seducing now?” Logan teased back and it was Carlos' turn to blush.

“For _your_ information, I'm not seducing him. It's called being a gentleman and talking to him with the hopes of-”

“Bagging him and never letting go,” Logan finished for Carlos and Carlos knocked himself into the brunette. He laughed, Carlos giving a sigh and holding on tight to the strap of his backpack. “. . .You think I should?”

“Tell him? I think so.”

“. . .Yeah. . .I'll tell him. I'll tell him and then we'll come to that party too!”

“It's two Saturday's from now, okay? And make sure you find someway to sneak him in!” Carlos said with a big grin and Logan nodded his head, the two boys hurrying off to class before the bell could ring.

* * *

 

Telling James was easier said than done, Logan had let a few days go by with him trying to think about how he was going to go about this. He didn't want to tell him over lunch where there would be a bunch of noisy people around them that were already expecting them to be dating. He wanted the place to be quiet and special. . .but then he had to get over the nerves of asking James to be his boyfriend. His parents _still_ don't even know that he's Black Diamond and Flint's son, and it's not like Logan actually sat down with either James' foster parents or James' real parents. What if they don't _really_ like them and it just puts a strain on their relationship? What if his parents won't accept that James was different and wasn't evil like his parents at all and try to keep them apart? What if-

Logan jumped from his cell phone blaring out James' number from atop his desk, the boy quickly rushing over and answering the phone.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey. . .can I see you for a moment?_ ”

“. . .What do you mean?” Logan asked and then paused, hearing a knocking at his window. He turned around, seeing James floating there in his fiery form by the window, cell phone in his grasp. Logan's eyes widened and he quickly hung up, rushing over to his bedroom window and opening it. James flew in, extinguishing the fire before his feet hit the floor and then glanced at the singed and blackened phone in his grasp. Logan's eyes widened, James moving over to toss the phone into the small wastebasket in Logan's room. “But aren't you going to need that?” Logan asked and James shook his head.

“I got a bunch of them just in case I accidentally burn them, don't worry. . .I want to talk to you,” James said with a blush on his face and Logan bit his lip. Could he be here to ask about dating too? That he felt the same way? Logan felt his heart beginning to flutter at the thought, his cheeks heating red as well as James gave a cough to clear his throat. “Well. . .there's something that I want to tell you. . .a-and well, you know. . .I. . .”

“Yes?” Logan asked softly, stepping closer and James began to twiddle with his fingers.

“Well. . .you and I known each other for a long time and we. . .we tell each other everything and you know how I feel and. . .I just. . .”

“Uh-huh?” Logan asked, stepping even closer and reaching out to take James' hands. Big and warm, James' cheeks a flushed red and he didn't even look up into Logan's face as he tried to sputter out his next sentence.

“Well. . .there's something I need to tell you. About what we've been doing, flying and things, and spending time together. . .well, I mean, not that I _didn't_ like it because I really _really_ like spending time with you Logan, but the thing is-” Perhaps it was a sudden burst of bravery, or maybe a desire that he's been holding out for too long acting on itself, but Logan leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips against James'. James' lips were so soft and moist, thin and shaky in surprise as Logan kissed him. The shorter brunette pulled James' lower lip in between his teeth to give a light nibble over the flesh, his hands squeezing James' tight.

He could feel the boy's skin growing hotter and hotter the longer his lips were pressed against James', Logan's eyes fluttering a bit as he gave one last press before he pulled away. James' face was a full _red_ , not even along his cheeks anymore. Over his nose and his cheeks and his forehead, as if the boy was sunburned and his hazel eyes were wide with surprise. He gave a gulp, his hands finding movement as he gave a couple of jittered shakes.

“W-What?” James stuttered and Logan bit his lower lip.

“I love you, James,” Logan said softly and James' eyes seemed to somehow grow bigger.

“You do? I-I love you too!” James shouted and Logan's skin began to grow red just as his heart began to beat extremely fast against his ribcage. James smiled hard. “You always listen to me, you always gave me a chance and whenever I'm around you, I just feel _free_. . .who wouldn't fall in love with you?” James asked and Logan smiled. James then glanced down at Logan's lips, giving a subtle lick of his own before he leaned down and let the tips of their noses brush like they did before. Logan smiled as his eyes fluttered closed, James' breath hot and sweet against his lips before he pressed his lips against James' again. This time he felt the boy's lips meshing and sliding along his slow and gentle, still timid and still shy like he wasn't sure just yet if this was a dream or if this was really happening. Logan let his hand go up and gently thread through James' hair, soft locks that he gripped harder as James' arms squeezed around his waist tight.

He let his lips part and tongue slide through into James' mouth, twirling around each other and prodding into the wet warmth, Logan giving a small whimper and feeling himself growing lighter than air. He wouldn't be surprised if he was floating right now, his head felt dizzy and his heart felt so bubbly just from this feeling coursing through his veins. The feeling of James kissing him like this, holding him tight in his arms like this, just _being_ like this with James made Logan feel like he was on Cloud Nine.

Then, there was a knocking at the door.

Logan pulled away with lips making a loud 'pop' as his head whirled around to look at the door with shocked eyes.

“Y-Yes?!” Logan squeaked moreso asked.

“Honey? I'm doing laundry right now,” Logan's mother called out and Logan turned back to James with worried eyes.

“She can't see you in here!” Logan whispered, beginning to push James towards the window.

“W-Wait, I still need to-”

“Just hide!” Logan said hurriedly, hearing the doorknob beginning to jiggle and Logan turned around, rushing over to the door to grab at the handle and hold the door closed. He looked over his shoulder, James climbing out the window and flying down in a blaze of fire before Logan opened the door and threw on a big cheesy smile to his mother on the other side. Mrs. Mitchell looked at him, large laundry basket in her hands as she raised an eyebrow at her son's smile.

“What were you doing in here?” she asked and Logan gave a small shrug.

“Nothing, relaxing, I'll get the laundry,” Logan said and hurried over to his own laundry basket and picked it up. “Not that much clothes, matter of fact, I think I can wash my own clothes, Mom. So you can go and-”

“What is that _smell?_ ” Logan's mother said, wrinkling her nose and Logan bit his lower lip. He forgot all about the cell phone smoldering in the wastebasket, his mother's eyebrows turning scrunched as she walked further into Logan's room. “Are you _burning_ something, Logan?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Then why does it smell like something is on fire?” she asked and Logan rushed over, dropping his few pieces of clothes into the already rather full basket.

“Oh you know! Got to clean up in here, probably some _really_ dirty clothes in here or something. I'll get started! Open a window and let it all air out,” Logan said with a grin, beginning to push his mother towards the door. She looked over her shoulder at him, confused expression on her face.

“Logan, what are you trying to hide?”

“Nothing! I just got to get started on cleaning the place up, Mom. I'll be right down in just a little bit, thanks for washing my clothes, love you!” Logan rattled off fast and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. She sighed, shaking her head as she gave one last glance in the bedroom before exiting into the hall and Logan quickly closing the door shut. He moved to the window and opened it, peering outside in search of the brunette boy. “James?. . .James!”

“Right here,” James said, head poking out from the top of the window frame and Logan glanced up to find the boy perched on the edge of the roof. James swung a leg down, slipping into the bedroom through the window as Logan grabbed his wastebasket and handed it to James.

“Better take that now before it starts a fire in here,” Logan said and James reached in, picking up the melted plastic and metal device to stick in his pocket. James sucked in a breath, his cheeks red.

“Logan, there's something-”

“Kendall's throwing a party in a couple of weeks from now,” Logan said with a smile and James raised an eyebrow.

“And I should care why?”

“ _Because_ I want you to be my date,” Logan said, taking James' hands within his own again and James glanced down at their intertwined fingers.

“. . .Knight's inviting me?”

“He doesn't have to know, Carlos is planning on keeping him preoccupied,” Logan said and James gave a little smirk at that.

“How they're always throwing themselves at each other during school, bet he'll be distracted for the entire time of his party,” James joked and Logan gave a little laugh. James then furrowed his eyebrows. “When is it again?”

“Two Saturdays from now.”

“. . .That means it'll be the first Saturday of November, right?” James asked and Logan nodded his head with a small shrug. The boy then bit his lower lip. “I visit my parents that Saturday.”

“Oh. . .” Logan said softly and glanced down at the floor, James squeezing his hands tight.

“Logan. . .about my parents-” James tried to start up again but Logan leaned up and gave James a soft kiss to his lips, gentle and sweet. James hummed against them, pressing hard and kissing Logan back before the boy pulled back and gave his lips a little lick.

“I'll wait for you then. . .who knows, we might just have our own fun that night as soon as you're done. . .I know how important your parents mean to you, any time that you get to spend with them is more important than me.”

“Logan-” Another kiss to his lips and James closed his eyes. It was just a peck, Logan pulling back and resting his head on James' broad chest. Both of the boys remained silent after that, James' heart beating rhythmically in his ear.

“I want you happy James. . .no matter what, as long as we're together and you're happy, I'll be just fine,” Logan said softly and James remained quiet to that. He wrapped arms around Logan's frame and hugged him tight to his body, Logan wrapping arms around James' shoulders and hugged the boy back. He felt James kiss his hair, rock the two of them from side to side before Logan sighed into James' chest. “What were you going to say?”

“Huh?”

“Weren't you about to say something?” Logan asked and James twisted his lips.

“. . .No. . .I wasn't going to say anything. . .other than I'm happy that this happened,” James said and Logan smiled. He leaned up on his toes and gave James another soft kiss, his fingers tangling in the sleeves of James' shirt before James pulled away this time with those soft hazel eyes. James kissed Logan's nose and Logan gave a little laugh, James' hands sliding from around his waist as the brunette began to take a few steps back towards the window. “So I'm your date to Kendall's party?”

“If you want to go. It seems like it might be a lot of fun.”

“But in order for us to go to a party as a date then shouldn't we be considered _dating?_ You know. . .like boyfriends?” James asked and Logan nodded his head.

“Yeah, boyfriends,” Logan said and felt a shiver go up his spine. _Boyfriends_ , he and James were _boyfriends_. Carlos was definitely going to be squealing over the phone when Logan calls him about this. James' smile grew so big as he stuck a leg out through the window. “M-Maybe. . .that means we can see each other more often? Fury's been keeping me on a leash since he caught us flying but maybe. . .I can talk to him or something to let me off the hook and we can go eating out or to the park-”

“Anywhere is fine with you, James,” Logan said and James gave him a smile, a little bit more uneasy than usual. James sat on the edge of the windowsill and took in a breath, looking over Logan standing by his bed watching the boy with soft eyes. With a little wave, James fell back and out of the window, zooming up fast and in flames as he took to the sky, leaving behind a rather pinkish looking tint of smoke and fire. Logan stuck his head out the window, watching James disappear in a bright light of fire in the big blue sky before stepping back and moving to flop onto his bed.

Logan grabbed his cell phone and gave a small scream into his pillow before he flopped onto his back and flipped the phone open to dial a number. He raised the phone to his ear, knocking his knees against each other as he tried to contain his excitement until he heard the phone being answered on the other line.

“ _Hello?_ ” Logan heard Carlos answer and he gave a big grin.

“You are _not_ going to believe what just happened.”


	14. Brainiac 5

“It's around nighttime when the nullification mines in the bay start to shut down to conserve energy,” James' mother explained quietly, the surveillance cameras watching their every move while James gave a slow nod of his head. He still hasn't looked into their eyes the moment they started talking about the plans to escape, the plans that James hasn't been working on with Logan or even _told_ the boy about. He felt sick, _very_ sick to his stomach and his mouth was going painfully dry as his mother rattled on and on about how security is slower to react during the nightshifts and how James' father found a way to maybe tap into their nullification collars to reverse the polarity and _amplify_ their abilities instead. James would only nod his head or drum his fingers, he couldn't find the words that would explain how he felt about the entire thing.

“And we'll need you to come in swift and fast with the attack to get us out of here. Have you been preparing him for this well? He's ready, right?” James' mother asked and James gave a small shrug, still not daring to look into her eyes.

“Well. . .you know. . .he's doing. . .”

“. . .He _is_ going to help us, isn't he James?”

“Well. . .I-I don't know anymore,” James stuttered, closing his eyes and waiting for his parents to start snapping at him. He waited for a few seconds, not hearing anything and James glanced up with timid eyes. His father was staring at him with hands in tight fists, his mother was looking at him through a clenched smile.

“What do you _mean_ you don't know anymore?. . .You're _not_ going to do it? You're not going to help your parents?” His mother asked softly and James glanced down at his hands.

“I haven't been able to even tell him anything about the plan to break you guys out. . .and well, me and him took a _really_ big step in the last few weeks-”

“Such as?” his father asked and James gave a soft smile.

“He said he loved me. . .and we're dating now,” James said, smiling at his parents with hopeful eyes. Hoping that they would be happy for him, happy that their son found someone that cared about him just like they had each other. James' father raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That so. . .how nice. . .”

“A-And he cares about our happiness, _all_ of ours. He cares about me and I care about him _so_ much. . .but I don't want him to get involved in this. I don't want him to get into trouble,” James said, and his mother stood up out of her chair. James shot out of his seat as well, hands on the glass and sorrowful expression on his lips. “Mom, please don't be mad. But I just. . .I want Logan to be okay, and I just don't _know_ about this break in. What if it doesn't work and we get thrown in jail? I already had my family torn away from me, I'm not going to tear him away from his own,” James said in defense and his mother glanced over her shoulder at him, eyebrows furrowed and lips curved in a menacing frown.

“No, it's alright! Go on and leave us! We probably deserve it for doing all of those nasty things to those little idiots in that city and around the world!”

“Mom-”

“The only good thing I can see is that we won't watch you become the hero you're trying to be all for this _boy_ ,” she hissed and James clenched the glass tight.

“Mom, _please_ -” James watched as the woman moved to the door of their half of the visitor room, her back turned to him and tapping her foot in an annoyed manner. James rested his forehead against the glass as James' father got onto his feet and placed his palms against the glass.

“Don't worry about her James. . .if you _really_ feel this way about the boy, there must be something special about him-”

“He's so nice, Dad. He's kind, and he's sweet, and he makes me feel good and if The Void would allow me, I'd ask him to come and meet you both. You'd love him, you _really_ would,” James said with a big smile and James' father nodded his head.

“I'm sure that we would. . .are you going to see him after you're done visiting us?” the man asked and James nodded his head. He then began to grin, his teeth pearly white and his eyes twinkling as he steeped his fingers to his lips. “I have something that I think you should give him. I forged it out of some minerals and materials around The Void during workshop,” his father replied and James raised an eyebrow. He's heard of the workshops they have here, the only time where the prisoners were allowed to use their powers. However, they still had the nullification collars on so any power they had was relatively weak.

James' father specialized in the Earth and rocks. He could control them to his will, crush them and make mountains rise from the ground out of nowhere so long as he was touching the ground underneath his bare feet. The man nodded his head, smiling kindly. “It's a beautiful bracelet, he would love it. . .consider that as _my_ way of saying hello,” he said and James nodded his head. He moved his hand so his and his father's would line up, his heart swelling with how he missed them so much and how he just wanted to be back with his parents again. But at the same time. . .he just wanted Logan more. He didn't want to lose the brunette boy, he only wished that there would be an easier way. If he could somehow be both Logan's hero and his parent's villain. . .if he could somehow make _everyone_ happy.

“Give it to him as soon as you see him, understand?”

“Of course. . .thanks Dad,” James said with a soft sigh and the door opened where his mother was standing. She rushed out before the guard could announce that the visit was over, the man looking over his shoulder at her before looking back to James' father.

“Time's up, prisoner 317,” he ordered and James' father nodded his head, turning back to face his son with a small smile.

“I'm sure they'll give it to you when you leave. I hope that he enjoys it,” his father said and James nodded his head.

“I'll tell you what his reaction was next time I come and visit you. . .I love you, Dad. And tell Mom I still love her,” James said and his father nodded his head. He pulled his hand away from the glass as he was placed back in chains and led out while the door to James' half of the room opened to escort him outside. James gave a lingering look through the glass at where his parents were before following the guard out the room and to be checked out. They went through all the checkpoints, James being stripped of his nullification collar and guided down to the ferry.

Only when he stepped inside did he see a small plain box sitting on one of the seats, no doubt it must have been searched before it was deemed safe to be taken out of The Void. James moved over to the box, his curiosity about what the bracelet may look like coming over him but he didn't want to open the box and ruin it for Logan. So with a tiny smile, he placed it in his lap as the ferryboat began to take off from The Void and towards the city. Logan will love it, he just knew he will.

Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

* * *

“That was quite a dramatic performance you gave in there, Darling,” Flint commented to his wife while she rolled her eyes.

“Nonsense. I can't _believe_ him, wanting to join the heroes all because of some childish crush. . .but you gave him the bracelet right?” she asked and he nodded his head, his grin turning menacing as he folded his hands and rested on the cell bed provided for them.

“Of course. . .and if it works, then I can start producing more mind control devices as our plan of revenge. It should go into activation by around ten or eleven, hopefully his little boyfriend will still be wearing it,” Flint replied and the woman rolled her eyes.

“How James keeps gawking about him, I'm sure that he's stupidly smitten with him as well. He'll keep that bracelet on him. . .Darling?”

“Yes, Brooke?” he asked and the woman placed a hand to her cheek.

“What if James really doesn't want to become a villain and take up the family name? What then?” she asked and her husband sighed.

“Like you said, he's just going through a phase right now. He's just a little bit unsure about his abilities as a villain, if he were surrounded by _villains_ then there would be no problem. Everything got ruined for our family the moment Slapshot and Firewing turned us in,” he growled out and Brooke balled her hands into fists at the sound of the superhero couple.

“When we get out of here, I want to take them down _personally_ ,” she hissed and her husband nodded his head. She then turned to glance at him, small smile on her lips. “Well, the only thing we'll have to do is wait for our little 'hero' to come and rescue us, don't we?”

* * *

 

The home of the Knights was enormous and music was blasting from every open window and the backyard. Lights were flashing and there were people out on the front lawn dancing if they weren't all filing into the front door with soda cans and party hats and other little noise makers. Logan bit his lower lip, standing on the front lawn watching everyone walk in and start having a good time. He didn't even see Carlos yet, no doubt the boy must have been one of the _first_ to come if he wasn't already there before the party started. Logan just kept his head towards the sky in search of a red flame flickering through the dark and the stars, he didn't want to call James. Didn't want to possibly disturb him if he was still seeing his parents.

The night air was cold and Logan rubbed his hands over his arms, taking a chilled breath and glanced over his shoulder. Victory Plaza was a beautiful neighborhood with large homes and tall trees to keep the outside world from knowing who lived there. It could have been his own home if his mother continued to work as a superhero. . .sometimes Logan wondered if the woman missed living that kind of life. She always tried to make use of her powers even for the littlest things. She never used a ladder to get things when she could fly, she never used the stove or the microwave to heat things up when she had her laser vision. Logan didn't know whether it was to keep her powers active and not let them get weak or if she was just missing the moments when she used her powers to _help_ people.

. . .Maybe he could talk to her about going out of retirement. . .with him as a partner.

Him _and_ James as partners.

He glanced up into the sky, his lips curving into a smile as he saw James slowly floating down with something in his hands. The boy on fire landed in front of Logan and extinguished the flame, Logan now seeing that whatever it was that James was holding, it was wrapped up tight in a fire blanket. Something that he _definitely_ didn't want to get burned. Logan stepped forward, giving a greeting kiss to his boyfriend on the lips as James gently pressed back.

“What's that?” Logan asked and pointed at the package. James hummed, slipping it in the pocket of his coat before reaching out to hold Logan's hand.

“Nothing, nothing. . .how are you going to sneak me in?” James asked and Logan bit his lower lip. It would have been easier if Carlos was here so he could help, after all it was _his_ idea to sneak James inside the party in the first place. Logan glanced over the fence to where the party was continuing, pulling James' hand.

“Over the fence. Don't put yourself on fire, people will know it's you and tell Kendall right away,” Logan said and tugged his boyfriend over to the white fence and rose bushes. It wasn't that tall of a fence, Logan could easily fly over it. He gave a huff and sucked in a breath, crouching down before jumping and propelling himself upwards to float over the fence. James was _heavy_ , Logan felt his grip on the taller boy slipping as he tried to lower James gently on the ground below. The moment James' feet hit the pavement, Logan released his hands and then plopped down on the ground beside him. Everyone was dancing, swaying, _flying_ around and around as they rocked to the music. There were painted posters with glow in the dark paint splattered all over them, the neon colored lights making it feel like a rave than a normal house party. Logan's eyes wandered over to a table with party hats and glasses, an idea clicking into his head. He tugged on James' arm again towards the table, grabbing a party hat and some glasses to place on his boyfriend. He then draped a couple of beads around James' neck, admiring his work.

“Well, you don't _look_ like James Diamond,” Logan said with a shrug and James glanced down at the party favors.

“I'll say. James Diamond would _never_ wear something _this_ tacky,” the boy said in disgust and Logan laughed. James smiled, reaching down and taking Logan's hand. “So now that I'm 'disguised', wanna dance?” he asked and Logan hummed, glancing to James' coat.

“I would rather see what you brought. Is it a present for Kendall?” Logan asked and James rolled his eyes.

“ _As if_. . .come on. Let's find a quiet spot so I can show you,” James said and Logan grinned.

“Inside the house?”

“Sure.”

The two boys sifted through the crowd of dancing teenagers, slipping in through the patio door and inside the large home. It was even _louder_ inside than it was outside, that one kid with spider arms crawling all over the ceiling and the girls with ice breath making fresh ice cubes to put in their drinks along with other kids crowding up the door and making it difficult for Logan and James to get through. He supposed that he _could_ fly over them, the ceilings looked high enough for him to do so. Only problem was that he'd have to carry James since he didn't want the boy catching anything on fire _or_ getting caught by Kendall. Matter of fact, Logan hasn't even _seen_ Kendall and only hoped the boy wasn't somewhere in the mass crowd to catch them.

Logan felt a hand grab his arm and he jumped, seeing Carlos' face emerging from the crowd with dark gray beanie on his head.

“You made it!” Carlos chirped and gave Logan a hug, turning to James and giving a small smile. “You _both_ made it!” Carlos gave James a hug as well, the taller boy looking a bit startled, and Logan could see the tips of James' fingers glowing red. Logan reached over and grabbed James' hand, James looking over at him nervously.

“It's alright, I _told_ you we could all be friends,” Logan said with a smile and James glanced down at Carlos' bright face. James gave him a nervous smile, squeezing Logan's hand as Carlos began to rock to the music.

“Did you guys just came here?” Carlos asked and Logan nodded his head, moving a bit to allow an invisible teen holding some punch get by.

“How long have you been here?”

“I helped set up and stuff, did the glow in the dark paint posters outside and Kendall gave me this,” Carlos said with a smile and tugged the beanie more on his head. James raised an eyebrow at that.

“Why did he give you that old thing?” the brunette asked and Logan gave him a hit in his side. James shot him a look as the boy gave a shy little laugh.

“Well. . .I was a bit clumsy with the paint,” Carlos started and pulled off his hat to reveal flecks and globs of glow in the dark paint still messily clumped in his hair. Carlos quickly tugged the beanie back on before anyone could notice, twiddling his fingers as he bit his lower lip. “I need to take a _long_ soak so I can rinse this stuff out, but I haven't been able to do it cause I was helping Kendall. So he let me borrow his hat for the time being.” Carlos then smiled. “He said I look really cute wearing his things.”

“Aren't you two the lovely couple,” James said with a smirk, and Carlos sighed. Logan glanced around, seeing one of the super strength kids bench-pressing a couch with a couple of girls on it, them squealing in delight and he raised an eyebrow.

“Did his parents say it was okay to throw a party like _this?_ ”

“His parents and my parents are in England for a World Summit, they know that I'm here but they think it's just for a sleepover for us two so we can keep each other company. That's why he had it _this_ night. Pretty much _everyone's_ parents went. . .I mean. . .well. . .”

“Yeah, yeah,” James muttered, knowing what the boy in front of them didn't mean to say. Everyone except James' _real_ parents. And Logan's mother, she didn't even go to reunions or summits to speak out for something. James gave a small sigh, “Well. At least that means Fury won't be nagging at me if I come home late.”

Carlos smiled and gestured over to the snack table. “Why don't you get something to eat? I picked out the snacks myself when me and Kendall went shopping earlier today.”

“Aww, you're even _grocery shopping_ like a married couple,” Logan cooed and Carlos blushed. James gave a laugh, giving a kiss to Logan's cheek before moving to the snack table. Carlos grabbed Logan's hand for a moment, pulling the boy close.

“I'm going to tell him,” Carlos said with heated cheeks and Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Tell who what?”

“Tell Kendall that I like him. . .that I _really_ like him.”

“Like it wasn't obvious enough,” Logan said with an eyeroll and Carlos puffed his cheeks.

“Well that's going to keep him distracted so I-” Carlos was nudged a bit into Logan by a tall and large kid made of rock and stone, another boy beside him and guitar strapped on his back.

“Whoa dude! Almost crushed Kendall's boyfriend! Power down a bit!” Guitar Dude snapped and the kid shrugged, trudging away to go outside while Carlos looked at the boy with wide eyes.

“B-Boyfriend? I-I'm not Kendall's boyfriend,” Carlos stuttered out and Guitar Dude scratched his head.

“Really? Cause he was telling everyone you were.”

“R- _Really?!_ ”

“Yeah. He was like, 'That boy over there in the beanie, that's _my_ boyfriend',” Guitar Dude recited and Carlos' eyes widened. The boy moved past them just as Carlos grabbed Logan's hands, his eyes so bright and happy. James was walking over with cupcakes in his hands, looking at the two with confused eyebrow raised.

“Boyfriend! He's telling people I'm his _boyfriend!_ I'm so happy, I think I could just-” Carlos closed his eyes as he let out a scream of happiness that mixed in with everyone else's screams and shouts and laughs. All of a sudden, one of the cupcakes that James was holding flew out of his hands and into the crowd of dancing teens, Logan not missing that disgruntled shout. James glanced down at his hand confused before looking at the two boys.

“Why did you throw that?!” Logan shouted and James shrugged his shoulders

“I didn't do it!”

“Well you _must_ have!”

“But I didn't! It just. . .jumped out of my hands,” James said, wiggling his fingers as Logan quirked an eyebrow.

“. . .But if you didn't throw it, then how-”

“Hey! No throwing food!” Kendall's shout could be heard, Logan seeing a blond head from outside trying to push their way through the kids. Logan grabbed James' free hand and quickly pulled the boy through the crowd and away from Kendall, the boy only hoping that Carlos would do his job in keeping him preoccupied and away. Logan pulled James into a hallway that wasn't filled with teens, a few of them along the walls talking quietly or some of them with their boyfriend or girlfriend smooching each other. Logan slipped into one of the open rooms, flicking on a light as James closed the door behind them. It was an office space, something like his own father's.

There were wooden shelves lining the walls with pictures and books, two large suede chairs to lounge and relax in. Logan walked over to one of the pictures, seeing Firewing and his mother standing side by side, the two women smiling heroically at the camera. There were a bunch of them like that, Logan always did remember his mother saying that Firewing and Slapshot were the best heroes you could work with. All of the places that they visited, all of the awards that they were given. And then there were a few baby pictures of Kendall and what must have been his little sister since there was an even younger girl beside Kendall in the photos.

“Have a lot to look at in here, huh?” Logan asked and glanced over to James, seeing the boy was staring at only one picture in particular. Logan walked over and glanced at the photo, seeing that it was Slapshot and Firewing at the court in the city, the mayor of the city at his podium with the heroes by his side. And further in the background, shackled in chains and cuffs. . .were James' parents.

The picture of the day of their sentencing.

Logan glanced down at James' hands, their tips a bright red and shaking. Logan reached out and took James' hand, pulling the boy into his arms for a hug and Logan felt James' nose nuzzling in his hair to take a sniff.

“I know you said that vengeance wouldn't solve anything, but I wish they knew how it felt for their family to be split apart. How it feels for them to lose their children and never see them again after they reached a certain age. Or have their children be sent to a house where they're not even cared about,” James said shakily and Logan squeezed them tight.

“. . .They're just doing their job, James.”

“But they took them away from me!” James snapped and Logan tried to ignore how James' body grew suddenly hot with anger, tried to ignore how it felt like his skin was starting to burn.

“Shh, shh,” Logan whispered and could feel James cooling down as the boy took in some breaths.

“. . .My dad had something he wanted to give to you,” James said quietly and Logan looked at the boy surprised as James dug out of his coat pocket that little package. He took off the fire blanket and revealed a silver charm bracelet. It's detail was intricate, the metal rings weaving in and out of each other and a small silver orb was wedged in a gap between two white gold wedges. Logan's eyes widened as James took the bracelet out daintily and slow, letting Logan admire it for a little bit longer.

“It's _beautiful_. But how did he make it? How did he _get_ it?” Logan asked and James smiled, gesturing for Logan to stick out his wrist. Logan did, James moving to clamp the bracelet around his wrist. It fit snug and tight on his arm, Logan turning his wrist around to admire the craftsmanship of the bracelet.

“They have these things in The Void called Workshop. And its when they allow the prisoners a limited use of their powers to do some recreation. My dad controls the Earth and stuff, he said he made it out of some minerals and things. . .it looks nice on you.”

Logan smiled. “Tell him thank you so much. . .and thank you for giving it to me,” Logan said, wrapping arms around James' neck and gave the boy an eager kiss on his lips. James' lips parted, their tongues curling around each other as James raised Logan off of his feet. Logan gave a little giggle into James' mouth that the taller boy swallowed, his arms squeezing Logan's waist tight as he kissed him. Logan pulled away for a moment just to take a few breaths, James' eyes bright and happy.

“I will. . .come on, let's go have fun at the party.”

* * *

Carlos lost Kendall in the crowd of people, the blond was after all the host and had to disperse himself among his friends equally. Though, he was getting to know all the heroes that before wouldn't even give him a second glance. Maybe because Kendall was telling everyone that he was his boyfriend that they all figured Carlos was cool enough to hang around, even if he _was_ a sidekick. People were smiling at him, giving him waves, stopping to say hello and how Kendall _really_ got himself a cutie for a boyfriend and the more compliments and smiles Carlos got, the more happy and excited he was to make this official with Kendall.

What if it grows into something _more?_ Mr. Carlos Knight, that had a _great_ ring to it.

Carlos reached up to feel the fabric of his snug beanie, to grin at how they were even _sharing clothes_ when he felt the beanie be snatched off of his head. Carlos turned around with red cheeks, seeing Sandy and her copies standing behind him. One of them was holding the beanie, smirking and glaring at him.

“Nice hair, _sidekick_.”

“What are you doing with Kendall's beanie, _sidekick?_ ”

“Why are you going around saying you're Kendall's boyfriend, _sidekick?_ ”

There seemed to be more and more copies of Sandy materializing out of thin air, all of them surrounding Carlos and ganging up on him as Carlos bit his lower lip.

“Girls. . .or girl. . .I-I don't want to fight,” Carlos said meekly and one of the Sandys laughed.

“Not like you _could_ fight, you don't even _have_ superpowers,” she taunted and Carlos balled his hands into fists.

“I _do_. . .just don't know what they are,” Carlos said quietly and the copies around him giggled and laughed loudly. Carlos' eyes were only on that beanie held in one of the Sandys hands, his own hands wriggling just to have it back in his possession. “Can. . .can I have my beanie back?”

“It's _Kendall's_. Honestly, what does he _see_ in you?”

“If you want it so bad, then take it. Come on, _sidekick_ ,” a Sandy from behind hissed and shoved Carlos roughly. He stumbled, another Sandy shoving him back and to the side. His fathers always say to never hurt a lady but he didn't know if they would make an exception for this. The Sandys continued to shove him around like a rag doll in their little circle as one of them laughed.

“You're so _pathetic_. Kendall would _never_ be interested in you, you're nothing but dead weight.”

“ _Totally_ useless.”

“He probably just felt sorry for you cause you didn't have any powers and were a _total_ embarrassment in Hero Assignment.”

“Why else would he have him around, not like he _likes_ him,” the Sandys laughed and Carlos felt his body shaking and hands tightening into fists.

“That isn't true! Kendall cares about me!”

“Because he's just a nice guy, you're _nothing_ special.”

“Why don't you go home sidekick?”

“Be gone! This is a _hero_ only party!” one of the Sandys shouted and grabbed onto Carlos' wrist, the others grabbing at Carlos and began to drag him out through the crowds of people. Carlos kicked and squirmed in their grasp, no one seeming to notice him as they danced and chatted and screamed over his own shouts for help. The Sandys pulled him through the door and tossed him out on the front lawn, Kendall's beanie hitting his face a couple seconds after. “Why don't you go run off and get kidnapped like usual, _sidekick?_ ” a Sandy laughed and all of them began to laugh, moving to slam the door shut. Carlos jumped to his feet, moving to grab the doorknob and jiggle it to find the girls had locked it shut. He then glanced over at the fence, the rosebushes with all those thorns would make it rather difficult to try and climb it. He looked back at the door and then gave a sigh, picking up the beanie on the ground and placed it on his head before he wrapped arms around himself. Might as well go home. . .he didn't know exactly how _far_ Victory Plaza was from his normal neighborhood. . .maybe he could take a bus-

“Hey!” someone shouted and Carlos turned, seeing Kendall looking out one of the bedroom windows at him. The blond jumped, soaring out of the window and doing a small loop before he landed in front of Carlos with hands on his hips and thick eyebrow raised. “Where are you going? The party isn't over yet.”

“Well. . .I uh. . .”

“. . .You _weren't_ leaving, were you?” Kendall asked with rather sad eyes and Carlos shook his head.

“N-No, of course not.”

“. . .Wanna just think a bit or something where it was quiet?” Kendall asked with a little smile and Carlos nodded his head. Sure, let's go with that one. Kendall chuckled, letting his fingers go up Carlos' arm and rest at the nape of Carlos' neck. “Wish I knew what was going on in that cute head of yours.”

“Things.”

“Things like?”

Carlos hummed, feeling Kendall's hand gently hold the back of his neck as the blond stepped closer, his bottle green eyes sparkling. “Things. . .like me? And you?”

“Maybe,” Carlos said and Kendall gave a wry smile.

“Cause I think about those things too,” Kendall said with a smile and moved closer, their bodies pressed against each other as Kendall wrapped arms around Carlos' waist. Carlos felt his heart beating fast, the sweet smell of the cologne Kendall spritzed himself with wafting into his nose. Kendall began to gently rock them from side to side, leaning his forehead down so it would rest against Carlos'. “Wanna sit down someplace?” the blond asked and Carlos gave a nervous lick of his lips.

“Like where?”

“There's a comfy bed in my room,” Kendall said and Carlos' eyes widened, slightly pulling away from Kendall's grasp at the sound of that. The blond realized what he said and then blushed red. “I-I mean, not like _that_ but you know, sitting and innocently talking and _not_ doing something else.”

“O-Oh. . .yeah, I guess.”

“Yeah?” Kendall asked and Carlos nodded his head. The blond then reached down and scooped Carlos into his arms, Carlos giving a little squeak as Kendall propelled them into the air and up to the still open window, allowing Carlos to climb in first before he slipped inside himself and closed the window shut. Kendall's bedroom was decorated with red walls and plaid bedsheets, two guitars on an opposite side of the wall with boy bands from the 90s along the walls along with sports moguls and movie posters. Carlos glanced around the room in amazement and slight nervousness. He was in Kendall's _bedroom_ , sure James came to Logan's bedroom and they _kissed_ but what were he and Kendall going to do? Kiss? Become boyfriends? His heart began to thump loudly, turning around to find that Kendall was looking at him with a small smile on his lips.

“What?” Carlos asked and Kendall shook his head.

“You're just _really_ cute with my beanie on,” Kendall said and Carlos blushed, subconsciously going to adjust it on his head. Kendall stepped forward, swinging his arms a bit as he moved to plop down on the bed. “So how are you liking the party so far?”

“It's amazing,” Carlos said and Kendall sat up on the bed.

“And how do you enjoy being my date? No guys tried to get a dance with you, right?” Kendall asked and Carlos bit his lip, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Don't think they would, since you've been telling everyone I'm your boyfriend,” Carlos said and Kendall smiled. He opened his arms, Carlos feeling his heart beat fast and smile grow on his face as he timidly moved towards the bed. Kendall reached out and grabbed Carlos by his waist, arms tight around him as he pulled the boy down onto his bed on top of him. Carlos laughed as Kendall nuzzled his nose with Carlos', the boy's eyes twinkling.

“You don't mind, do you?” Kendall asked, his breath minty fresh and tickling Carlos' nose.

“. . .I love it actually,” Carlos said and Kendall grinned, holding Carlos tighter against his body.

“Then we're _both_ going to love this,” he whispered and flipped Carlos over so he was straddling the boy's waist, Kendall's lips falling onto Carlos' in an eager and happy kiss, as if Kendall's been dying to do this for _months_. Carlos' eyes widened at the feeling, Kendall's lips were soft and gentle but the boy moved fast, a hand sliding up Carlos' side and the other slipping underneath to pull Carlos up slightly. Carlos gave a gasp as his eyes fluttered closed, Kendall's tongue slipping through and twirling in the younger boy's mouth, prodding around the wet warmth and suckled on Carlos' lower lip. Carlos' hands managed to find their way up to grab at Kendall's blond locks tight, Kendall letting a moan slip through as he kissed Carlos harder.

“W-Wait,” Carlos breathed, breaking away for air and feeling his lips were wet and slightly swollen. Kendall's lips were the same, red and still puckered for another kiss as Carlos tried to get his mind all sorted out. “I. . .well, not yet.”

“. . .Huh?” Kendall asked confused and Carlos slightly squirmed a bit to sit up, Kendall still over him and looking at the boy with bewildered eyes. It's always been something that bothered him, him being a sidekick and the Sandys made Carlos think all over about those fears again. He sucked in a breath, eyes darting away for a few seconds before looking into Kendall's eyes once more.

“If we start dating and our relationship lasts all the way til we graduate. . .how are things going to be? I mean, I hope I'll still be your sidekick but how am I going to be able to protect you if we get put in a dangerous situation? Or if I get kidnapped all the time because I'm a sidekick _and_ a love interest, and I don't want to be a burden because Sandy said I _will_   _be_ ,and I'm not all that good in fighting yet because I haven't found my powers and-” Carlos' ramblings were cut off from Kendall's lips pressing onto his, holding the boy in his arms and gently sliding his lips over Carlos. They pulled away after a few seconds, Kendall's lips moving up to kiss the tip of Carlos' nose and then his cheek.

“You're _not_ a burden. . .as long as you'll let me, I'll always come in to save you.”

“. . .But I want to save _you_ sometimes,” Carlos said softly and Kendall chuckled, kissing Carlos again on the lips, a gentle peck.

“. . .Maybe you can. . .how about this then, we wait. We wait until we find out your power and you get moved into hero class. Then, you and me become Jupiter's cutest superpowered couple,” Kendall said, pulling Carlos up into a sitting position and snuggled into the boy's hair. “Though, I rather like you being my adorable little sidekick than some superpowered superhero.”

“And I like being your. . .adorable little sidekick,” Carlos repeated with a blush and Kendall laughed. He reached down, tangling their hands together as he gave a soft hum.

“So it's settled, Operation Discover Carlos' Power So We Can Date is a go?”

“Yep!” Carlos chirped and then raised three fingers. “I already attempted controlling water, controlling lightning and trying to phase through solid objects so we can rule those powers out.”

“You didn't run into a wall trying to see if you can phase through it, did you?” Kendall asked and Carlos puffed his cheeks.

“It was a tree, for your information,” Carlos huffed and Kendall laughed, lying Carlos back down on the bed.

“You are _really_ cute. . .do you want to stay up here and. . .talk?” Kendall murmured, eyes already on Carlos' lips again and Carlos gave a smile, scooting more into Kendall's arms and tangling their legs together.  
  
“Yeah, let's talk,” Carlos said and threw arms around Kendall's shoulders, both of them leaning forward and sealing their lips in a kiss.

* * *

“It's kind of nice when there isn't people screaming and shouting, huh?” James asked, he and Logan perched on the sidewalk looking up at the sky. The stars weren't that easy to see with all of the city lights and the lights from the party going on behind them but everything was just perfect to Logan. He gave a hum, his fingers brushing over the metal of the bracelet for maybe the fifth time tonight.

“Yeah. . .wish I could see the stars though.”

“You can see a star though. . .there's one!” James pointed out and Logan squinted his eyes. Yeah, he could see the bright light of a star in the sky. . .only it was moving. . .and growing _bigger_. Logan grabbed James' hand, pulling the boy away and behind a car as the star seemed to grow closer and closer, not even a star at all but a person in engulfed in a glowing red light. Logan began to feel James' hand trembling as the person moved lower and lower to the ground and the light disappeared, revealing a woman with fiery red hair did in a bun and dressed in a white skintight catsuit belonging to Firewing. Kendall's _mother_.

“We better make a run for it before we get into trouble,” Logan whispered and James nodded, a second figure descending down from the sky in a maroon red and gold. Slapshot, both of Kendall's parents were here _early_. Which would mean that Carlos' parents shouldn't be too far behind. Logan gave one last glance to the bracelet on his wrist before he smiled and leaned over to give a kiss to James' cheek. James blushed, looking over at the boy smiling gently at him. “I had a great time. Love you.”

“. . .Love you too,” James said, giving a peck to Logan's lips before the two boys glanced back at the disgruntled parents beginning to storm towards the home. James stepped back a bit, fire taking over his body before he flew up towards the sky with Logan following right after him to head to his own home. Wasn't going to get caught again by another superhero for flying without registration anytime soon.

* * *

Carlos hummed against Kendall's lips, the blond boy's hands up his shirt and fingertips lightly running over his skin before moving down over his hips. Carlos pulled Kendall's lower lip into his mouth to lightly suck and bite on, tongue giving a soft lick over Kendall's lips as the two boys grew more tangled in each others grasp. Kendall pulled away with lips making a quiet 'pop', giving a sheepish smile as he let his fingers drift down Carlos' leg.

“Getting kinda hot in here, huh?” Kendall asked and Carlos hummed. What time was it? How long were they even up here and did anyone notice that Kendall wasn't around downstairs at the party? The blond lifted up slightly, pulling off his plaid shirt and tossing it on the floor as Carlos propped himself on his elbows.

“Kendall. . .I don't want to do anything I'm not ready for,” Carlos said softly and Kendall nodded his head.

“And we won't. . .we can just stick to what we were doing, cuddling. . .kissing. . .” Kendall said with a smile and Carlos smiled back as the blond lied back down and began to kiss along his jaw and lower lip. Carlos hummed, his fingers tangling in Kendall's hair as his other hand moved over Kendall's soft skin. He heard the music from downstairs cut off abruptly, some frantic shouts and doors slamming too as Carlos' eyes fluttered.

“Someone turned off the music,” Carlos mumbled against Kendall's lips but the blond didn't pay any mind, swinging a leg over Carlos' body to deepen the kiss.

“Maybe they're all going home. . .give us some alone time,” Kendall said, kissing Carlos harder until the boy gave a weak pleasured whimper into his mouth. There were a few more frantic shouts, people flying past the window and Carlos crooked his head to the side as Kendall's lips latched on the side of his jaw. Carlos gave a weak moan at that, eyes closing shut as Kendall's lips moved down lower to his neck and teeth began to nibble and bite on his collar bone.

“O- _Ooh, Kendall~_ ” Carlos breathed, Kendall's hand sliding up his shirt once more as Carlos began to arch off the bed-

“ _What is going on here?!_ ” Carlos' eyes snapped wide open at his father's voice, head whirling around to see the man with furious eyes reeling his hand back.

“Papi, wait!” Carlos screeched, but it was too late. The Great Kahlua's hand shot forward and a large wave of water blasted through the window, swallowing Kendall up like some monster and trapping the blond in an orb of water. Kendall's cheeks puffed, trying to hold in air as he floated and swam around, desperately trying to get out while Silver Spark, Firewing _and_ Slapshot appeared in the doorway. Silver Spark's eyes widened, Carlos growing more nervous as the blond was by the bed in a blink of an eye, Firewing stepping inside and placing hands on her hips.

“Well, well, while the subjects were downstairs making a _mess_ of my kitchen and garden and _throwing_ around your father's awards, the Party Kings were upstairs in a _bed?_ ”

“ _Without_ a shirt?” Slapshot questioned, his emerald eyes glaring at his son's nervous smile and Silver Spark raised Carlos' shirt, checking the belt buckle on his adoptive son's pants. Carlos tugged his shirt back down, embarrassed blush on his face.

“We didn't do anything!”

“Then tell me why you two were in a _bed_ together with the door closed and _he_ has a shirt off. . .Gabe, let him out of there before you drown him,” Silver Spark said and his husband rolled his eyes before raising his other hand and moving them outwards. The orb of water split like an egg, Kendall falling out before The Great Kahlua redirected the water back out to the window and to it's original source. Kendall was soaking wet, coughing and trying to catch his breath as Slapshot walked over and yanked Kendall up onto his feet.

“You got a _lot_ of explaining to do, young man,” he said with angered eyes as Silver Spark tugged Carlos off the bed.

“As do you. And those _things_ on your neck better not be what I think they are!”

“Papa, _stop_. You're embarrassing-”

“ _Embarrassing?_ Well why don't we fetch some of those friends you had partying downstairs so that way we can make it _really_ embarrassing?” his father asked angrily and Carlos huffed.

“We were just kissing! And it just got hot-”

“I bet it did, want _me_ to cool you off?” Carlos' other father snapped and Carlos groaned as Firewing pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Both of you are going to go downstairs and pick up every single mess that those kids left behind and once you're done-”

“You're coming home with us and you are _grounded_ ,” Silver Spark said sternly and Carlos' eyes widened. “Don't give me that look. Grounded. No cell phone unless for emergencies, no going out with friends, no _Kendall_ -”

“Papa!”

“Two weeks! And don't make it a month!” he shouted and Carlos pursed his lips. The parents crossed their arms, moment of silence between them all before Slapshot clapped his hands.

“Get moving you two! And if you two sneak off again-”

“We won't! God, we were just kissing!” Kendall said in annoyance, grabbing his shirt off the floor to pull on and the two boys walked out of the bedroom with heads down low and trudged down the stairs. “I _thought_ they were supposed to be in _England_. What are they doing here so early?!”

“Does it matter? Two weeks without seeing you outside of school. . .” Carlos sadly murmured and Kendall threw an arm around Carlos' shoulder.

“Don't worry about it Baby, we'll find a way,” Kendall said with a soft smile and pulled Carlos into his arms to kiss his lips. Air sliced through their hold, Carlos jumping back in fright as he glanced back up the stairs to find Slapshot standing at the top staring down at them.

“Less kissing, more cleaning!” he barked and another wave of air slapped them on their backs from the slightest wave of his hand. “And if you _must_ know, the Summit was canceled! Lucky for you two, huh!”

Yeah, lucky night.

* * *

 

Logan curled up underneath the bedsheets, the bracelet still on his wrist. He couldn't find it in him to take it off, he loved it too much. With a small smile, Logan raised his wrist up to kiss the little trinket, snuggling back into his pillow for sleep to take over.

As the boy slept and the clock ticked to eleven o clock, the bracelet tightened around his wrist and prickled his skin, the small needles installed puncturing at the right points but not hard enough for the boy to stir. The serum slowly began to drain into Logan's veins, flowing and circulating fast through the body as Logan slept. His heart began to speed as his mind began to grow clouded with thoughts, thoughts that weren't his, images that weren't his dreams and he couldn't fight a single one.

_Get up._

Logan's eyes opened, swinging his legs out and stood on his feet with hands dangling at his side.

_Open the window and fly to The Void._

Logan turned, his mind lured and entranced by the soft voice he was able to hear. He opened his window, the night air blowing over his skin as he jumped and began to fly to the harbor where the most dangerous criminals were stored. To where the voice was calling him.

To break out Black Diamond and Flint.


	15. Forge

Flint paced back and forth in the cell, his lips twisted and turned as he held his hands behind his back, his wife perched on the bed tapping her foot in annoyance.

“Is it going to work?”

“It has to work, Darling,” Flint responded, glancing to the old clock that was hanging on their wall. It _has_ to work. They only had one shot at this and he only managed to sneak in enough crafted serum his wife prepared for one use. He turned to the woman, spinning his hand a bit in a circle. “Just keep it going. He _must_ hear something.”

She sighed and then placed her fingers to the side of her temple. The nullification collars were weak for only a few hours due to conserving energy. Most of the inmates were already asleep so the guards figured they wouldn't have anything to worry about someone trying to use their powers to escape. Fools, the lot of them. She took in a breath, trying to focus and tap into the boy's mind but finding it to be difficult.

“Come to The Void. . .come to The Void. . .” If only she could see the boy for herself, then maybe she would find it to be more easier to tap into his subconscious. She sighed, trying to concentrate. . .concentrate. . . “Come to me, come to to me. . .” she softly whispered and then opened her eyes at a sound. Something was close and hitting along the wall and her husband could feel it too. She looked at him with wide eyes, nodding her head. They had to be fast and quick with this if they wanted to avoid being caught.

Flint kicked off his shoes and placed his hands on the wall, gripping it tight as he began to pull and tug at the nullification collar. There were traces of Earth in the heavily electronic device, he just needed to find them at their core and muster enough strength to break it. The thudding sounds from outside echoed in his ears, he had to break the collar! Or else he'll never get them out of here and into the city. And it'll only be time before the guards find a boy in his pajamas flying around The Void in an attempt to break someone out. He gave a tug and huffed, feeling the element go to his hands at both side of the collar to try and break through but he just didn't have enough power. The nullification collar was just draining too much power and more time was being lost.

Black Diamond placed hands on the side of her temple once again, focusing hard and intense. “Come to me. Come to me. _Come to me_.”

And there was an explosion, Flint jumping out of the way as Black Diamond gave a scream. There before them, hovering in a pair of light blue pajamas was a teenage boy. The boy that their son was smitten with, and eyes were glowing a bright red. Sirens immediately went off, Black Diamond quickly making one last mental message before the collars were fully activated.

_Destroy the collars, destroy the collars!_

The boy's head turned, his eyes glowing red and a hot beam shot out to hit the collar around her neck. The heat was intense, as bad as James' fire when the boy threw a tiny temper tantrum. But at the same time, she could hear it. All of their thoughts and all of their worries flowing into her head, the power coursing through her veins as she gave a laugh. It felt _good_ to have her powers again, it's been _far_ too long. The melted collar fell from her skin, leaving a burn that could be treated, that was the least of her worries now.

 _Melt his collar too_. _Melt his and take me out._

The boy nodded at her command turning to her husband and eyes glowing that same shade of red while she worked on the defensive attack. Create confusion in the guards that were trying to hurry their way to the cell to stop whatever it was that was happening, create unrest in the inmates to stir up a riot, their emotions wild and all under control. She could see them clearly now instead of just in the dark, their scared and nervous faces and their weapons clutched tight in their hands. She closed her eyes, tapping into their minds to fill them with fears and nightmares, make them startled and confused. They all were stopping, dropping their weapons to clutch their heads and cry out in pain, some falling to their knees like the pathetic humans they were. She opened her eyes to quickly glance at her husband, the collar falling off of his own neck melted and scorched before the boy swooped down and picked her up in his arms.

“Come on, Darling! James is waiting!” she sung with a smile and he grinned. His body morphed, growing bigger and bigger as his hands gripped into fists and his veins popped. He stomped his foot hard, a huge chunk of the Earth rising with him and he raised his hands high. The piece of rock rose up into the air, following the boy that was flying his wife out on his own piece of land. The guards were screaming, trying to shoot and fire to stop them but none of them could catch them, Black Diamond laughing before clinging her arms tighter around the boy's neck. She had to admit, her son had rather good taste. Looked just like his mother though, and Black Diamond couldn't _stand_ Red Nova in the slightest.

“Take us to the base of the mountains, dear. Then you can go home and pretend this is all a dream,” she said in the boy's ear, kissing the shell of his lobe as he gave a nod. He toughened his arms and flew at an impressive speed, just like she wanted since neither of them knew if any of the guards were still trying to make an effort to catch them. Or at least, try and make the effort to warn the citizens that Black Diamond and Flint were on the move yet again and a call to Slapshot and Firewing was in order. The woman scowled at the thought of the two superheroes that managed to capture both her and her husband, the only two superheroes that managed to stick them behind bars. The boy zipped high over the buildings, her husband following on his piece of rock that dodged around the tall buildings and over the busy streets, over the citizens that were blissfully unaware of the things that were happening right above their heads. She smiled down at them, all in due time will she and her husband take over.

All in due time will the city and the _world_ be theirs.

* * *

 

Logan turned in his bed, tired and sore. His wrist hurt _badly_ , and his head was throbbing as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He gave a small hiss, his eyes were feeling sore too, and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. The lids fluttered, trying to see through his blurred vision as he looked around his bedroom and gave a groan. He was only lucky it was a Sunday, otherwise he might have to talk his mother into keeping him home from school. Logan swung his legs out of the bed, confusion to see that his bottoms were ripped and dirtied.

How could that be, _especially_ since he was in his bed the entire night sleeping.

Logan shimmied out of his ruined bedware, tossing it into the trash to be disposed of later and grabbed some sweatpants. His eyes were scrunched tight, it hurt to just _look_ at things and he placed his palm to his eyesocket. Maybe he just needed to rinse out his eyes, must have gotten something in them. Logan took in a breath and left out the bedroom, walking down the hall to the small bathroom and switched on the sink. He let some water fall into his hands, splashing some into his face and trying to get whatever it was that was making his eyes burn _out_. It only seemed to make his eyes sting more, Logan giving a pained groan as he raised his head and looked into the mirror, eyes going wide in shock.

His eyes weren't the same shade of chocolate anymore. In fact, they were a lighter, _redder_ tint, Logan blinking to see if they were _really_ that shade. His fingertips touched along the lower eye, tilting his head a bit to see if it was just the way the light was making his eyes look or something that could be easily fixed. His eyes changed _color_ , but how?

Logan turned, hearing a doorbell and rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He could hear his mother and his father in the kitchen still, Logan shouting out “I got it!” before he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. He looked, seeing Carlos' fathers standing there not in their 'normal' clothes but as their superhero personas, looking at Logan through their domino masks. Logan gave them a wary little smile, stepping aside and allowing for the two men to walk inside.

“Hello, Mr. and Mr. Garcia. . .how's Carlos?” Logan asked and Silver Spark gave a hum.

“Fine and grounded. Locking himself in his room and won't talk to us other than to yell how we're getting in the way of 'teen love',” the blond man said with a sigh and rubbed his forehead. “Is your mother home? It's very important,” he said and Logan shook his head, gesturing down the hall. Logan turned, walking down the hallway with the two men following him into the kitchen where his mother and his father were at the breakfast table. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, wiping her mouth and embarrassingly adjusting the curlers in her hair as she rose from her seat.

“Joel? What's going on?”

“Something we would like to talk to you about. . .in secret,” Silver Spark replied, his eyes glancing over Mr. Mitchell and then at Logan. Logan's mother bit her lower lip, gesturing over down the hall towards his father's study and the men nodded their heads. The three of them walked out of the kitchen, Logan's father giving a small huff.

“You know, not having powers isn't all what's cracked up to be. Especially if you just get left out of all of the interesting hero things,” his father said with a sad sigh and Logan smiled at him. He moved to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, setting it down and moving to grab a glass from the cupboard.

“It isn't that much of an interesting life, Dad.”

“Well darn it, how many times I've gotten held up and kidnapped, I _should_ be a part of these hero discussions!” Mr. Mitchell said and Logan poured his glass of orange juice.

“Come on, don't think like that. You're just as important as any hero in this family, Dad,” Logan said and the man sighed.

“. . .Still would be nice to know though. I mean. . .I can't do anything that you or your mother can and I _know_ I can be a very good helper if I'm given the chance. Why I could. . .drive you all to the scene of the action.”

“. . .But we can _fly_ , Dad,” Logan said and his father shook his head.

“Well isn't it more nice to 'fly' while sitting in a nice and roomy SUV with the radio playing some of your favorite songs?”

“Well. . .” Logan glanced at his father's eyes, the man looking at his son hopeful and he gave a small sigh. “Maybe. . .next time you can drive me to school or something.”

“Aw, that's nothing though.”

“I doubt Mom would like you being near any danger where you could get hurt,” Logan replied and then glanced down the hallway at the door where his mother and Carlos' fathers were talking. What was so important and so secret that _he_ couldn't know about it. He heard his father give another huff, rather insulted by Logan's comment and crossed his arms.

“I am _not_ a danger to myself if I chip in. I can do a lot of things, son. I can make a good distraction and I'm a good people person.”

“You're not there to _talk_ to the bad guys, Dad. You're there to stop them and take them to jail.”

“Well what if you _need_ to talk to them? Maybe they got something wrong with their head and you need to talk to them and set their mind straight.”

“Dad, I highly doubt that would work in a real situation like this,” Logan said and then glanced back down to the hallway again at the sound of the door opening. Carlos' fathers stepped out of the room, Silver Spark looking back into the room with his arms crossed.

“Think about it, will you?” he called out and then glanced into the kitchen. His eyes locked with Logan for a second, the boy seeing how urgent and how _worried_ the man was. But for what? What was going on? He couldn't ask them, the two were already out the door the moment that he got up from his chair and entered the hallway. Logan then moved to the study where the three were, his mother still sitting inside and rubbing her forehead as he closed the door shut behind him.

“Mom, what's going on?”

“. . .Nothing, sweetie.”

“Mom, tell me _please_ ,” Logan said and she sighed. Logan sat down in a chair across from her, crossing his arms and planting his feet firm on the ground. “I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me.”

“. . .You can't tell your father about this, I don't want him to go into a panic and start telling everyone else,” she whispered and Logan raised an eyebrow. What was it then? Something only superheroes should know? What happened? Logan's mother scooted her chair in closer, her hands folded as she took in a small breath. “Black Diamond and Flint escaped from The Void last night.”

Logan's eyes widened. “W- _What?_ ”

“Someone broke them out when the energy fields were low and the nullification collars were at a weak point. Slapshot and Firewing are trying to identify who the accomplice might be with the surveillance camera but right now, the public doesn't know of the breakout. It'll put the citizens in too much of a panic,” Logan's mother said and Logan felt his chest beginning to grow heavy. Someone broke out Black Diamond and Flint. . .James? But it _couldn't_ have been James, James was with him at the party. . .but he could have gone to break them out _after_.

N-No! James was good! He _couldn't_ have done this!

“So what did Carlos' dads come over for? To warn us?”

“. . .To ask if I would come out of retirement to go looking for them. I was able to track Flint before but I almost got myself killed fighting the big brute.”

“. . .They don't have any leads, do they?” Logan asked worriedly and she shook her head.

“Not that I know of. Not until they look through that footage. . .though they're already looking into their son for possibly breaking-”

“He didn't do it!” Logan shouted and his mother looked at him with surprised eyes.

“Well how do you know?”

“W-Well. . .w-why would he break them out? It'd be too risky for a teenager to try and strategize something like that. H-He couldn't have _possibly_ -”

“But what makes you think that, sweetie?. . .Do you know something about this?” she asked with raised eyebrow and Logan bit his lower lip.

“I _really_ don't Mom but I know their son couldn't have done it,” Logan said and she crossed her arms.

“Hortense Logan Mitchell, _what_ are you hiding?” his mother hissed and Logan twiddled his fingers. He swallowed a lump and gave a shuddered breath.

“He. . .James. . .James is their son. Black Diamond and Flint's,” Logan said quietly and his mother froze in her spot. Her leg began to nervously bounce as Logan looked back up and raised his hands. “But listen to me! We haven't been doing _anything_ bad at all! He's not evil, he's _good_. He's good and kind and he couldn't have broken them out because me and him went to a party together. Mom, _please_. You need to vouch for him or something, he didn't do anything wrong and the only reason they'll go after him is because he's the son of Black Diamond and Flint. _Please_ -”

“Slow down, slow down,” his mother said, placing a hand on his leg and giving it a gentle rub. “Honey. . .why didn't you tell us this before?”

“Because. . .everyone won't give him a chance. He's not bad, Mom. He's good and I love him and I don't want him to get into trouble for something that he didn't do. _Please, please_ -”

“Okay! Okay!” she said, hushing the boy and giving a small sigh. “I'll call Firewing and Slapshot, tell them that James has you as a alibi. . .but they might still hold him in custody if they believe he might know where they are.”

“. . .Do you think they're at their home right now?” Logan asked and she rubbed the back of her neck.

“I don't think so. Might be at the precinct if they're interrogating James,” she replied and Logan immediately got to his feet. She rose to her feet as well, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. “Don't do anything too brash. I know you care about this boy but if he _did_ have something to do with it. . .he'll have to face the consequences.”

“He _didn't_. I'm going down there and I'm going to tell them that he had _nothing_ to do with all of this,” Logan replied, opening the door and hearing a grunt on the other side. Logan stepped back, opening the door more slowly to find that his father was on the other side, rubbing his nose and wincing. “Dad? What are you doing?”

“Well first you have a hero meeting and I'm not allowed and I can understand that cause I don't have powers myself but when you have a _family_ meeting, I don't count either cause I don't have powers or something?” he asked sadly and Logan's mother moved around her son, wrapping arms around her husband's torso and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh no, honey. You matter.”

“Yeah, Dad. . .we're going down to the precinct right now. . .wanna drive me down there?” Logan asked and Mr. Mitchell's eyes brightened with excitement.

“Like we're going to do some investigation on something super?”

“Yeah. . .” Logan said with an rather uneasy smile and his father bounced on the heels of his feet. He gave an eager kiss to his wife's cheek before breaking away and dashing down the hallway to grab his set of car keys while Mrs. Mitchell looked over to Logan with a worried expression.

“Are you sure about bringing him over to the precinct?”

“. . .He wants to help, why not let him?”

* * *

“I already told you everything that I know and I _don't_ know where they are. Can I just _please_ go home?” James asked, his hands in tight fists as he watched Slapshot pace back and forth in front of him, the man rubbing his chin and giving a small hum.

“I don't believe you understand what we're trying to do here, James. Your parents are dangerous people and we need to find out their location _as soon_ as possible. You _must_ know something, how you are given the chance to visit them, you must have. . .talked about a breakout?” he asked and James looked down at the floor. He couldn't tell them about his parents were planning on the breakout for a while now, what would that mean for him? Would they count him as an accomplice and decide that he should get thrown away into The Void the moment they find his parents? This man before him already took away one too many things in James' life, he was _not_ allowing him to take away his happy future with Logan.

“Look here, Son. The faster we get through this, the sooner you can go home. . .promise.”

“Go home to just be watched by Fury like a hawk?” James asked sarcastically and gave a growl. “I'm tired of being treated like the villain when I haven't done anything wrong here.”

“No one is saying that you did-”

“You _are!_ ” James snapped angrily. He wished the fire would come on, the room they were in was specifically for nullification of powers if the people being interrogated had them. Across the room behind some glass that James knew was a one-way mirror where Firewing and other officials were watching him, judging him, finding an excuse to try and throw him into jail for something he didn't do. He hated them, he hated them all and he could feel the hellfire stinging in his veins, desperate to be unleashed.

Slapshot leaned forward, bracing his hands against the small table they squeezed James at and the man gave a small sigh. The emerald eyes seemed to appear more menacing to James than kind, the black domino mask around them making James feel nervous. "No, I'm not. . .I know you are hurt by what me and my wife had done two years ago but you must understand that it's better for you-"

James slammed fists on the table and Slapshot jumped back, his own fists raised in defense. The door flew open, one of the guards busting in with a gun trained on James and James growled, leaning back into his chair and taking a deep breath. Slapshot lowered his fists, gesturing for the guard to lower his gun before he slowly approached James. James ducked his head, closing his eyes as his nostrils flared. "You don't know anything about how I feel. If you did, you would have thought of me when you took my parents away for good."

"Its hard to think of just you when we had to think of everyone else's well being. . .especially our own children."

James said nothing, keeping his head down and his lips pursed tight, hearing the door open again.

"Sir, there's. . .someone here that wishes to speak with you and your wife," the guard said and Slapshot glanced over at the man by the door.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't."

James' eyes widened, looking at the door with jaw dropped as Logan walked inside the room. The of hurried over to James and James jumped onto his feet and opened his arms wide for Logan to run into them. "Are you alright?" Logan asked and James nodded his head, Logan leaning up to kiss his lips gentle and sweet. Logan pulled away, looking over to Slapshot with stern eyes. "James was with me last night, he wasn't near The Void, and he doesn't know a thing about what's going on so can you _please_ just let him go and leave him alone?" Logan asked and Slapshot scratched his chin, looking over Logan's face.

"What's your name?"

"Logan Mitchell. . .Red Nova's son," Logan said and the man raised an eyebrow at that.

"You don't say. Well if that's the truth, what were you and James doing last night?" he asked and Logan bit his lower lip.

". . .We went to the party your son was throwing," Logan admitted, and James didn't miss how the man's cheeks tinted a scarlet red at the thought of last night's unauthorized party. Or that Kendall and Carlos were making out in an upstairs bedroom away from wandering eyes. Slapshot cleared his throat with a nervous cough and scratched the back of his neck.

". . .I see. . .were _you_ the ones that flung some of my trophies in the garden bush?" he asked and both of the teens shook their heads quickly at that. He crossed his arms. "And _after_ that?"

"Went straight home. Didn't want to get in trouble with my foster dad for staying out late," James murmured.

"And I went home too, climbed into bed and went to sleep," Logan replied, Slapshot looking. Steven the two boys to try and see if they were lying. His eyes were a bit frustrated, his eyebrows turned and furrowed as he tried to work out the situation in his head. Wasn't anything to think over twice, James didn't do anything and neither did Lo-

"Sir! Sir!" another guard ran in with a Manila folder in his hands, photos stacked up tight inside and clutched firm in his grasp. "We managed to capture screenshots of the accomplice as he was escaping!"

Snapshot quickly moved over to the man and took the folder into his hands. He opened the folder, eyes scanning over the contents while Logan looked up at James with worried eyes. "Do you think they sent a message to you?" Logan whispered and James shook his head, lips twisting in slight nervousness.

"N-No. I don't know what's going on, Fury told me I had to go to the precinct and when I arrived, they stuffed me in here," James muttered. He couldn't tell Logan, not now. Not here. Slapshot began to sift through the photos faster now, his eyes flickering up to look at Logan every so often before he gave a shake of his head.

"Mr. Logan Mitchell, correct?" Slapshot asked and Logan gave a small nod of his head, slightly timid at the man's tone. "You said you went to my son's party and then went right home to bed, correct?"

"Yes sir."

". . .You got a twin brother?" Slapshot asked and Logan raised an eyebrow, confused as to what it was the man was talking about.

"No, I don't," Logan said and Slapshot approached him with one of the photos in his hands.

"Then maybe _you_ could tell me who this person is in the photo," Slapshot replied and handed the picture over to the two boys. Logan and James looked over the photo, down in the corner was Flint breaking off a piece of the Earth to escape out of the large smoldering and gaping hole. And there in the top corner carrying Black Diamond. . .was Logan. James' shock matched his boyfriend's, confusion coming over them both as Slapshot handed another picture with this time Logan shooting laser beams from his eyes at Black Diamond's neck.

"T-This can't be me, I don't have laser vision-"

"But your mother has laser vision, doesn't she?"

"But I-" Slapshot then stepped closer, crouching down so he was looking directly into Logan's eyes. He raised a finger and pointed at each of Logan's two eyes, small smile coming to his lips.

"Are your eyes always that shade?" he asked and Logan rubbed at his eyes.

"I think it's just something that got into them, that doesn't mean I have laser vision."

"Look irritated, yes they do. . .just like there was something hot that came through the cornea. Look very fresh for someone new to using laser vision."

"But I _don't_ -"

"Can _we_ talk for a second, Mr. Mitchell? You're free to go, James."

"Hold it, what's going on?" James snapped, wrapping arms around Logan possessively and Slapshot snapped his fingers. The guards stormed over, hands on James' arms and Logan's shoulders, prying the two boys apart. "Stop it! He didn't do anything! Let him go!" James shouted, Logan being dragged out of his arms and towards the door.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm warning you, my father is right here in the lobby and when he finds out what you're doing, he's going to be _so_ upset! Let me go!" Logan screamed, beginning to kick as he was taken out the door. Slapshot turned to James, his eyes rather stern.

"I said you are free to leave, James. We'll take care of your friend."

"He didn't-"

" _Dismissed_."

James glared at the man before he pushed past Slapshot and stormed out the room, down the hall and out of the double glass doors. He ignited himself the moment fresh air hit his face, ignoring the startled and frightened gasps of the normal citizens around him as he took off towards the air with a trail of black smoke following behind him. Higher and higher he soared, the heat prickling around his skin as he zoomed over the top of the skyscraper and towards the mountains. Towards the secret base of his parents that was never found, where they'll surely be hiding.

Where he'll surely get answers as to what was going on.


	16. Karma

"I don't know anything! I don't know!" Logan shouted as the men moved him to a white room with a simple desk and chair, like the one James was in before. He broke away from them, looking at the two guards with worried eyes. "If you're going to interrogate me, I want my father here!"

"Let his father come inside," a woman's voice entered the room, Firewing stepping inside along with Slapshot right behind her. The guards nodded, exiting the room as soon as both of the superheroes were inside and closed the door shut. Firewing moved to Logan slowly, long red hair swaying as she looked over Logan with soft blue eyes. They were kind, gentle and Logan was beginning to feel a little bit at ease, taking a few breaths as she placed hands behind her back. "Logan, we only want to talk to you. We understand that you are concerned for James, but if we don't find Black Diamond and Flint soon, a lot of innocent people could get hurt."

"I understand that but I honestly don't know what's going on. . .please just can I go home?" Logan said softly and Firewing glanced over at her husband. Slapshot placed the photos on the surface of the desk, crossing his arms and moving to step around his wife.

"Tell us everything that happened that night, from the moment you and James met up til the time you think you went to bed," he said and Logan rubbed his head. The bracelet around his wrist was prickling his skin, tight and secure. He scratched around it a little, trying to regain his thoughts of last night, but everything seemed like just a blur.

"Well. . .James went to see his parents before we went to the party and I waited for him. Then when he arrived, we went to the party. We danced and socialized, we left a bit early before you guys. . .yeah. And he went home so he won't get in trouble, I went home and climbed right into bed. . .and that's all I remember from last night," Logan said and scratched around the bracelet again. He didn't remember his skin being so sensitive, he only hoped he wasn't allergic to the metals used in the bracelet.

Firewing raised an eyebrow, placing hands on her hips. "That's a very lovey bracelet you're wearing. . .did James give that to you?" she asked and Logan nodded his head, small smile on his lips.

"He gave it to me the night of the party. . .he said his father crafted it during Workshop and wanted me to have it-"

"Flint made that bracelet?" Slapshot asked, and Logan nodded his head, not sure where the two adults were going with this. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "May I see it?" he asked and Logan looked down at the piece of jewelry before turning he wrist around to unbuckle the clasp. The doors opened, Logan's father flailing himself inside with one of the guard by the door. Mr. Mitchell straightened his tie and stormed over to Slapshot and Firewing, the superheroes raising an eyebrow at the man.

"First thing first. I am a _huge_ fan of your work and think that you two are the greatest superheroes of our time," his father gushed and Logan rolled his eyes. Mr. Mitchell then cleared his throat. "However, my son is no criminal! He was in his bed when I went to sleep and he was home in the morning when I woke up. And what reason would he even have to break out Black Diamond and Flint? He knows better than to even think about associating himself with such evil!"

"Well he doesn't find it a problem to date their son," Slapshot commented and Logan looked to his father with worried eyes. The man's face paled a bit at the comment, looking at Logan with bewildered eyes as his son bit his lower lip.

"Dad, I can explain _everything_ the moment we get home but James _or_ me didn't do anything wrong. Even if I love him, I wouldn't break the law," Logan said sternly and Firewing pointed to his bracelet.

"Can you take that off for us, please? So we can examine it?" she asked and Logan nodded, resuming trying to do the clasp on the jewelry. His skin was prickling so much, his teeth pulling in his lower lip and fingers finding it difficult to pull it off. He gave a small grunt, wriggling his hand around until he was able to find the clasp and pushed on it. The bracelet opened and Logan gasped, soreness on his wrist as he saw the red outline of the bracelet and little tiny bumps embedded on his skin. Firewing took the bracelet and turned it while Slapshot took Logan's hand and turned his wrist. "Just like we thought."

"W-What? What is it?"

"Your boyfriend gave you a bracelet that was rigged," Slapshot explained and rubbed his fingers around the reddened area of Logan's skin. Logan gave a pained gasp and bit his lower lip, looking down at the small bumps against his skin. His wrist was swollen, almost like he was stung over and over again by bees, and Slapshot turned over his palm to glance at the red area all around. "Yeah. . .a bracelet that injected some kind of serum, no doubt something to make your brain and mind weak for Black Diamond to control. . .you were brainwashed."

"T-That can't be right," Logan stuttered out and Firewing nodded her head.

"There's small needles right around here," she replied, gently gesturing over a part of the bracelet before giving Logan a sorry look, "Logan. . .you were drugged and broke Black Diamond and Flint out."

"But I don't have laser vision!" Logan proclaimed and then paused, remembering what his mother had told him. Wanting something and letting yourself have it. . .what if in that mind state, all he wanted to do was break them free and caused his new power to be activated? He rubbed at his eyes, that would explain the stinging and the headache he woke up to, his ruined pajamas. But. . .why? Logan looked at the superheroes with worried eyes. "James. . .James must have not known this. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He isn't a villain and he loves me! He wouldn't do this. . ." Logan said softly. But why? Logan didn't understand why James' parents would have gave him that thing with the intention to harm Logan. Why? Slapshot glanced over at his wife, the two exchanging a nod before Slapshot moved to place a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"We'll see about bringing this new information to James and see if he knew anything about this. If not, we'll leave the both of you alone and continue with our investigation elsewhere. If he _did_ know. . .then I'm sorry Logan, but he'll be tried as an accomplice."

"But you can't! Please!" Logan shouted and he felt his father's hands rest on his shoulders, rubbing them and trying to comfort Logan as best as he could while the two superheroes shook their heads.

"We're sorry, Logan. . .we need to follow the law. . .we'll call Fury and see if James is home so we can bring him back," Firewing said, the bracelet still in her grasp as she took her husband's hand and led him out of the room. Mr. Mitchell turned Logan around to face him, a hand going to gently hold Logan's cheek.

"Son, things are going to be alright," he said softly and Logan looked down at the floor.

". . .Are you mad? That I'm in love with the son of villains?" Logan asked and his father shook his head strongly.

"If you don't have a problem with it, I most _certainly_ don't have a problem with it. Every time James comes over, he is nothing but cordial and polite towards your mother and I. If he would have asked for your hand in marriage, I would have let him," his father said and Logan's cheeks blushed.

"Dad, we're dating. Not marrying each other."

"Well I'm just saying. . .I know he wouldn't hurt you either. He's a good kid," Mr. Mitchell said and Logan smiled. The boy moved and wrapped arms around his father in a tight hug, Logan's father rubbing his hand over Logan's back soft and slow. He kissed Logan's forehead before he pulled away and smiled at him lightly. "Things are going to be alright."

Before Logan could respond, Slapshot and Firewing came inside without the bracelet and without the photographs. Their faces were frustrated, Logan could see Slapshot's lips curving into a frown and Logan gulped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Logan asked and Firewing pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh.

"James hasn't made it to his home yet. We need to wait. Otherwise, you are both free to go."

Logan glanced over at his father, the boy's eyes filled with worry but Mr. Mitchell gave his son a soft smile. He placed a hand on Logan's back, giving it a comforting rub as he gently pushed his son out of the door and down the hallway. They exited the precinct, made their way to the old car parked out in front and climbed inside before Logan's father spoke first.

"Don't worry, Logan. Things are going to be alright, just you wait. . .want to get some ice cream?"

Logan gave his father a weak smile, nodding his head yes. The man began to pull out of the little parking space he created and onto the street while Logan wrapped arms around himself and glanced out into the big blue sky. There wasn't a single trace of a smoke trail left, Logan only hoping that wherever James was, his love was alright.

* * *

James landed onto the dry ground at the base of the mountain he circled for maybe three or four times. He never could remember exactly which one it was that his parents always hid out at but as he stepped towards the mountain now, he knew it had to have been this one. The closer he drew near, the more noise he began to hear and James felt his heart beginning to beat in nerves. He wasn't sure why, it was his _parents_ after all. But. . .he knew the moment he sees them, things weren't going to be the same like he wanted them to be. No matter how badly he wanted to go back to those times when he was little and they were taking care of them, things changed and James changed the most.

He wasn't a villain. He'll _never_ be a villain.

With a shaky breath James stepped round the large pile of rock that was used to obscure the entrance inside, body trembling as he heard his mother's singing. She only sung when she was happy about something, James doing well in class, James making her something, a well known official murdered because of her biding, it only made James more sick to his stomach as the singing grew louder and louder with each step.

James rounded a corner in the hollow cave, looking in marvel at how everything managed to stay in place and be up and running like this. Radio transmitters were whirling, generators were buzzing loud, TV monitors displaying the city and certain areas of Victory Plaza were putting out the best picture. And there sitting in one of the chairs was his mother, Black Diamond lazily spinning from side to side. She stopped once her eye caught James, a smile coming to her lips as she rose from her seat.

"Well, well! Look who came to visit us!" she chirped loud enough for James' father to hear and James took in a breath. His mother began to approach the same time his father came stomping in, his true form larger and more threatening than the normal figure James always saw in The Void. Black Diamond leaned over and wrapped her arms around James in a hug, giving a kiss to his cheek and James winced. He broke away from his mother, the woman surprised as James took in a deep breath and looked at her with upset eyes.

"What did you two do? How did you escape?"

"No 'hello'? 'I'm glad that you're alright Mommy and Daddy'? 'I'm happy we're _together_ again'?" she asked and James shook his head, body quaking at a feeling of anger than of happiness that his parents were here with him to touch and hug without having a wall or guards to separate them.

"What did you do with Logan? What did you _do to him?_ " James hissed and Black Diamond smiled. His father began to shrink down a bit so he wasn't so large and menacing, his ripped Void uniform now hanging off of his body as he ran hands through his brown hair.

"Ah yes, how is our little minion?" he asked and James' cheeks flushed red in anger.

"He's not _your minion_ , he's _my sidekick_. And he's in the precinct all because of what _you two_ did to him!"

"Better him than us," James' mother said with a shrug, and James growled. Fire erupted around his hands and his parents jumped back, Flint growing back to size and chunks of rock bursting through the wall to surround him.

"Now now, boys. Let's not fight, we're family," Black Diamond said softly, her eyes glaring at James though and he gave a swallow. "James, I know you're upset about your little boy toy but there will be other, _better_ boys for you to pick once our plan is complete," she said with a smile, but James didn't extinguish his flame just yet. Neither did his father put down his shield of rocks. "James, don't you trust us to do what we think is right for you?"

"What you did to Logan wasn't right. Now tell me _what_ , or else I attack," James said in a dark tone and his mother frowned. She crossed her arms and gave a small sniffle.

"Of all the things we've done for you and you aren't even _happy_ to see your Mommy and Daddy from out of that horrible prison. If you _must_ know, that bracelet your father made for your little friend was set to inject a mind serum I concocted that would flow to his brain and allow for me to take over and have him do what I say like my own personal little puppet."

"You. . .you _brainwashed_ him?!" James growled out, the fire moving up his arms now and surrounding his feet. His parents gave another step back, watching with nervous eyes as James began to grow angrier and angrier. "You _used_ me and you _tricked_ me. If I would have known that, I would have _never_ done that to Logan. I would have never gave that bracelet to him and now he's being accused for something he doesn't have any idea about. . ." the flames began to disappear as James steadied his breathing, looking at his parents with hurt and betrayed eyes. "I'm turning myself in."

"What?" his father grunted out and Black Diamond stepped forward.

"Nonsense dear, you didn't do anything."

"I was an accomplice to this crime, I'm turning myself in," James said sternly and the woman began to twiddle her fingers rather nervously.

"But if you turn yourself in, then that means you'll-"

"Tell where you both are hiding? Yeah. I will," James said, hands balled into fists. "This entire time I thought that maybe I could have both things, I could have Logan and I could have my old family back. . .but I guess I can't. And I'm not going to get Logan taken away from his family and go through what I went through all because of _you_. . .he deserves to be happy and find a real hero for his boyfriend and not some screwed up wannabe villain like me."

James turned on his heel and began to walk away, Black Diamond's hands twitching in nerves and worry. "James! Wait!" she shouted and James turned to see her reel her hand back and throw it forward, her eyes changing purple as she unleashed an attack of confusion. The mind cloud hit James and the boy fell to the ground, screaming and kicking and writhing in the dirt as Flint quickly rushed over with another bracelet crafted. James' mind was harder for her to control, as expected. The boy was building up a immunity to it when he was younger growing up, and his 'love' for the boy was trying to overcome the fake horrors and nightmares she was implanting in his subconscious.

Images of the boy hating James, hurting James, the boy with the son of Firewing and Slapshot happily married and kissing before James' eyes, anything to make the boy confused and scared as to what was going on while her husband slipped the bracelet on his son's wrist. James stopped squirming and screaming the moment she lifted the cloud, the teen lying there in the dirt limp and lifeless. She moved to him, his chest lightly raising with shallow breaths and his pupils were dilated, bit of drool slipping from his lips. She shook her head before she leaned down and gave her son a small kiss on his forehead.

"Darling, take James to his bedroom here and I'll tuck him in," she said softly and Flint nodded, pulling James onto his feet. The boy was in shock, dazed and disoriented as he leaned all of his weight on his father's body and walked with an odd gait. His left foot dragged and his tongue lolled out past his lips, eyes darting around confused and unaware of what was going on. She watched them disappear around the corner before glancing back to the monitors of Victory Plaza. Black Diamond moved to the control board and flicked a couple of switches until she landed on the house in question.

The Knight's home.

She stared as the eldest son of Firewing and Slapshot was pulling on the arms of a young Latino boy, as if they were hoping his limbs would stretch, but to no avail. She watched them as he gave a sigh and then laughed, scooping the boy into his arms to give him a kiss on the lips and she rolled her eyes. Must be the season for teen love. Yet, in all due time, her and her husband's plan will run perfectly and smoothly, she'd be having Firewing and Slapshot to control and do her bidding. With her darling son's help, she'll get to all of the superheroes that had done her wrong, that have foiled her plans in her conquest for domination.

She'll get to them all. . .by starting with their children.


	17. Two-Face

"What do you think we're going to do? If Black Diamond and Flint-"

Logan shushed Carlos, his eyes moving around the halls in case anyone was listening in on their conversation. Carlos nodded, trying to keep his worries quiet as he whispered to the brunette. "If Black Diamond and Flint _really_ broke free of The Void and James still hasn't shown up, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. . .but all of the superheroes are going to be on the case-"

"You don't think they'll talk about putting Kendall on too, do you?" Carlos said worryingly and clasped his hands. "He's a good hero and he's strong, w-what if they think he could help and he gets hurt?" Carlos asked and Logan shook his head, giving a shrug.

"I don't think so, his parents have it covered. . .I hope James is okay-"

"What if he ran away? Like, he fled the city?"

"Why would he run away if he didn't do anything?"

"That's the thing, what if he _did?_ " Carlos asked and Logan stopped to glare at the boy beside him. Carlos raised his hands and shook his head. "Don't get angry at me, Logan. It could be a possibility. I mean, you're always saying how James missed his parents and wanted them back again and was angry at how they were separated. . .what if he knew about the breakout and planned it all along?"

"But that wouldn't explain why he gave that bracelet to me, he _loves_ me. He wouldn't do that for his own parents. . .right?" Logan asked and Carlos glanced away, holding tight to his book bag. Logan looked away from Carlos as well, his eyes looking at all of the students staring at posters crafted for the end of the semester dance. The dance that he and James were supposed to be going to but now, he wasn't even sure where the boy was.

Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder, the boy giving it a gentle squeeze. "He's alright, Logan. If he didn't run away, maybe he's just laying low until they find another lead that doesn't involve him. . .you wanna sit by me and Kendall during lunch?"

Logan sighed, the one minute warning bell ringing as the two boys rounded the hallway. "Sure, I guess. But I'm going to move out to sit with the other sidekicks the moment you two start acting all mushy and lovey dovey," Logan teased and Carlos gave a heavenly sigh.

"What I wouldn't give for me and Kendall to act all mushy and lovey dovey without any worries of how we're going to be as a superhero couple," Carlos said with a sigh and Logan rolled his eyes, giving a nudge of his arm and the two boys laughed before parting ways to head to their different classes.

* * *

When Logan walked into the cafeteria with his tray of lunch, he noticed that something was off. There weren't that many heroes inside the lunchroom at all today, Logan didn't even see Kendall in his usual spot or any of the blond's hero friends either. But Carlos was there, the boy pushing around his little mound of mashed potatoes and waiting for Kendall to arrive so they could eat together. Logan approached the table, Carlos glancing up and giving a small smile.

"You're done with your meeting?" Carlos asked and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What meeting?"

"Well there aren't that many heroes in here so I just thought that maybe there was some superhero meeting you all were going to or something. . ." Carlos said quietly, voice trailing off as he tried to watch the door for any signs of Kendall. Logan gave the boy a small and sorry sigh, titling his head out towards the door.

"You want to go outside and sit with the sidekicks? Kendall would know you're out there and you can always come back in here to check," Logan offered and Carlos gave a slow nod of his head. Logan knew Carlos loved Kendall but he didn't want to sit here and have lunch by himself either. The younger boy got onto his feet with food tray in his hands, following Logan out of the cafeteria and through the double doors leading outside. The sun was hot in the sky, the sidekicks all underneath the large tree like usual as Logan and Carlos drew near. Jo was the one to notice them first, the blond girl smiling and waving her hand hello as Carlos and Logan took their spots on the grass underneath the shade.

"Long time, no see hero," Jo said with a smile and Logan gave her a small smile back.

"Yeah it's been a while, how are things?" Logan asked and Lucy scoffed.

"As of lately, _terrible_ ," the girl said and crossed her arms. "Most of the heroes we got assigned to flipped their lids and are acting like total jerks towards us. I think that they're starting some sort of anti-sidekick league or something since they all have these ritzy bracelets," she replied and Logan glanced over at Carlos before looking back at the girls. Camille nodded, rubbing her arm and giving a sad sigh.

"Steve and my heroes were acting so cold. They called us 'sidekicks' instead of our names, and they acted like we were nothing compared to them. . .like we're worthless," Camille said and Jo rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't know what's going on either. My hero went to class perfectly normal and then when I saw her last, she was walking away from talking with James and-"

"James? James is _here?_ " Logan said in shock and Lucy nodded her head, crossing her arms with annoyed scowl on her lips.

"Matter of fact, it's always when James comes around that they start acting all weird and rude," Lucy elaborated and Carlos glanced over to Logan with worried and confused look on his face.

"You don't think that James is-"

"There must be an explanation. Maybe the heroes are just having a bad day and by tomorrow, they'll be normal again. . .why didn't James try to find me if he's here in school?" Logan muttered and Jo shrugged.

"Maybe he'll see you after school, he's probably busy," the girl replied and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, busy ruining everyone's lives with whatever he's telling the heroes," Lucy spat and Logan frowned.

"James hasn't talked to any other hero here since I've met him nor have people even taken him seriously the time he was here. . .I don't think we have anything to worry about. . ." Logan murmured and glanced back down at his tray of food. He picked up a french fry and dipped it in ketchup, taking a bite as Carlos scooted in a bit closer to the girls.

"You haven't happen to seen Kendall around school, have you?" Carlos asked and Camille shook her head along with Jo and Lucy. The boy sighed and moved to take feeble bites of his own food, eyes sad and worried sick as Lucy began to smirk.

"Heard that you and Knight were in the bed at his party," Lucy said and Carlos' cheeks flushed red at the comment. "Our little Carlitos isn't so innocent now, is he?"

"We were _just kissing!_ Oh my gosh, why is _everyone_ making it more bigger than it is?! Kendall and I already established that we weren't going to do anything more than that and he was okay with that. And we promised to wait for each other until we find out my powers and he's helping me. Which is _why_ I want to find him, not like we can see each other outside of school. . .or at least not with our parents knowing."

"You've been sneaking out?"

"Only during the days! And it was _strictly_ for researching and testing!" Carlos said in his defense and Lucy gave a small smirk.

"No kissing?"

". . .Well we kissed a _little_ bit-"

" _Carlos~_ " the girls cooed and Carlos only ducked his face in embarrassment while Logan quietly ate beside him.

"Logan?" he heard Jo pipe up and the boy glanced over at the blond girl looking at him with gentle eyes. "I know you're worried about James and that you're scared for him, but everything's going to be okay," she replied and Logan blushed. Not like he couldn't say that he _wasn't_ scared for James, the girl must see the emotion of fear somewhere inside him. He only gave her a nod, his heart still quivering as he ate until the bell ending lunch rang.

* * *

As Logan walked down the hall towards class with a half full belly and jittery eyes looking to see if he could catch James walking through the crowds, he began to notice the other students around him. Some of them had blank stares and frowning lips, marching through the hallway like they were soldiers instead of students. Logan looked at them, at their stone faces and their cold demeanor, his eyes glancing down at their wrists to see them wearing silver bracelets.

Silver bracelets that looked _very_ much like the one Logan got from James.

He bumped into someone that grunted loud, Logan stumbling back a bit and glancing up to see that it was James standing before him with hazel eyes looking annoyed and angry.

"James? Where were you? Why didn't you go home after what happened with at the precinct? Or answer my calls, I was worried-" 

"Outta my way, sidekick," James hissed, trying to shove Logan out of the way himself, but Logan kept his ground, grabbing onto James' arm with a confused expression.

"Excuse me? James, what's going on? Did you know about that bracelet your father made for me? James, it was a _mind control_ device and it injected this sort of serum in my body-"

"I said, _get out of the way_ ," James growled and tried to shove past Logan but Logan held onto James' arm tighter, his eyes confused.

"James, what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm a _villain_. I'm not here to play nice and lovey dovey with you, it's about time you start to get with the program," James said, his eyes dark instead of that light and honey shade of hazel.

". . .But we went through this, James. You're _good_ , you're not a villain. . .you love me-"

James laughed, giving Logan a shove. "I think you need to realize that I wouldn't waste my time with some squeaky clean hero wannabe like you. So if I were you, I'd get out of the way and _stay_ out of the way," James said and raised a fist that bursted into flames. " _Or else_."

Logan stared with horrified eyes as James extinguished the flame, the brunette's eyes moving downward from James' fist to the boy's wrist and found a bracelet similar to the ones on the other heroes' wrists. The ones like James' father made. Could it be that maybe. . .

James shoved past him and Logan turned, the boy already disappearing in the crowd of students and Logan was being pushed down the hall with the force of the other students. Logan bit his lower lip, sure that the amount of worry he was feeling before had grown even more now. He tried to swallow that bit of nerves down for the time being, after school he needed to get to the bottom of this right away.

* * *

Logan rushed out to the front lawn of the school the moment the last bell rang, backpack strap tight in his fist. He glanced around, some students getting on the buses to leave while others were hanging around campus in little groups talking or laughing together. Except for the one large group of students all standing together, staring ahead towards the other set of mountains far on the other side across the city. Logan felt nervous walking past them, their expressions dead and blank. His eyes moved over to see the group of sidekicks standing a bit farther away, staring at the group of heroes with worried and fearful expressions save for Jo and Lucy.

Logan quickly approached them as Lucy gestured over to the group of heroes.

"What did I tell you, they're like _zombies_ ," the girl said in disgust and Jo gave a hum.

"I can't read their auras, something is blocking them. Almost like a sort of. . .dark cloud over their minds. . .I'm worried," she said softly and Logan saw Carlos rushing up behind them with books tugged to his chest.

"I saw James making his way out here and he did _not_ look happy," Carlos said and glanced over to the crowd of heroes. "What's going on? Why is everybody. . .is that Kendall?" Carlos asked surprised, Logan looking over to find that Kendall was indeed standing amongst the crowd of angry faced superheroes with a face to match. Carlos smiled big, squeezing the books in his arms tighter. "I'm going to say hi!"

"W-Wait Carlos-" Logan stuttered out but the boy already rushed over to where his soon to be boyfriend was standing. Logan glanced over at the others behind him before turning and chasing after Carlos, determined to get him away before something bad could happen. By the time he got there, Carlos was gently tugging on Kendall's hand with a silver bracelet around its wrist but the blond wouldn't budge one bit, only glaring at the younger boy with dark eyes.

"Kendall, what's going on? Don't you remember about what we've been planning? You and me are going to help find my powers, right?" Carlos asked, trying to jog a memory that won't come as Kendall began to growl.

"You have four seconds to let go of me, _sidekick_ ," Kendall hissed and Logan placed hands on Carlos' shoulders, trying to pull the boy away but Carlos stayed put. He looked at the blond with sad eyes, holding Kendall's hand tighter.

"But. . .we promised in order for us to be together-"

" _I said_ _ **let go!**_ " Kendall screamed and grabbed Carlos roughly, lifting the boy over his head before hurling Carlos onto the ground. There were a few screams as Logan stared at Carlos in horror, students rushing over to his side before the brunette turned back to Kendall. 

"Hey! I don't know _what_ is going on with any of you people but hurting my friends is when you _cross the line_ ," Logan growled, feeling his eyes beginning to burn as his hands balled into fists. Before he could do anything, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he was hurled to the ground as well. Logan groaned at the pain, glancing up to find that James was the one that threw him and was glaring down at Logan. James glanced over at Kendall, giving the blond a nod of the head before James ignited and took off towards the sky in a fiery blaze, followed by Kendall and other students that could fly. Others began to run with super speed in the direction that James and Kendall were flying to, Logan scrambling to get back onto his seat.

"James! James!" Logan shouted but there was no way the brunette could hear him from down on the ground, nor would the boy even bother to stop and listen to him. He only wished he knew what was going on, why were James and Kendall and the other heroes acting like this. He turned and crouched down to help Carlos onto his feet, Carlos looking at him with just as fearful and worried eyes.

"That wasn't my Kendall. . .what's going on?" Carlos asked softy and Logan rubbed his arm.

"I wish I knew."


	18. Mr. Sinister

"So let's get this straight. You think that James is _brainwashed_ by his parents?" Slapshot reiterated and Logan nodded his head, hands nervously twitching about as he sat at the small desk in the precinct. Silver Spark and The Great Kahlua were at the moment on the other side of the room, trying to console their son that was distraught at Kendall's behavior while Logan's own parents were standing by the door watching and listening. "That doesn't make sense for someone to brainwash their own son, Logan,"

"I know it doesn't but James and your son were acting _weird_. . .and has Kendall returned home yet?" Logan asked and Slapshot bit his lip at that one, no doubt that whatever it was that was keeping his son from coming home ever since the incident three days ago was _definitely_ out of the norm. Logan folded his hands as he took a small breath. "They all were wearing these bracelets and they looked like the same bracelet that James gave me."

"So then that means James is the accomplice behind his parent's breakout as well as playing a part in whatever plot this may be," Slapshot replied and Logan shook his head.

"No, no. If James was an accomplice for these things, it was against his will. He's harmless, he wouldn't hurt a fly and the way that he was acting wasn't like him at all. Something's terribly wrong and I'm worried about what might happen if we don't do something about it quickly. I don't want him hurt," Logan said and Slapshot sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We know that, we're concerned about James too, you know. However, we never found their base when we captured them so they must be hiding back there again along with holding our children. . .Joanne?" Slapshot asked and Logan's mother looked over at him, her eyes worried. "Joanne, it would be _greatly_ helped if you came out of retirement for this. You tracked Flint before, maybe you can do it again," Slapshot said hopefully and she glanced over at her husband.

"You know I would but I have a family that I need to take care of-"

"And I have a son that I need to find!" the man snapped and Mr. Mitchell stepped in front of his wife, his eyes determined and hands balked into a fist.

"Now hold on for a minute. Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, let's calm down for a moment," he said and then turned to face Mrs. Mitchell. "Joanne. . .I think you should go and help."

"But I need to take care of you both-"

"And they need you to help find their children. If Logan was in the same predicament, we would be begging for the same thing. Joanne, it's alright. . .just promise me that you'll be safe," he said and Mrs. Mitchell bit her lower lip before giving a sigh and glancing over to Slapshot.

". . .I'll try to do what I can," she said softly and Slapshot smiled.

"Stay here at the precinct, we have the technology you can use in order to track Flint again," the man replied and Mr. Mitchell placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and she sighed, arms going to wrap around her husband's shoulders tight before moving to hug Logan.

"Stay safe and keep your father safe," she whispered in his ear. Logan gave a slow nod to that, he never knew what it was like to have his mother working in the superhero field. When he was little, all he remembered was her at home cooking dinner and doing the laundry and being there to kiss him goodnight. Silver Spark walked over with Carlos, the blond gently rubbing Carlos' shoulder.

"Could you take Carlos home too? I think he told everything that he could," he replied and Mr. Mitchell nodded, opening his arms for Carlos to come over. The man gave Carlos a good natured pat, Silver Spark blowing a kiss before glancing back over to his husband and gave a tilt of his head. The Great Kahlua nodded and both of them exited the room, Slapshot beckoning for Mrs. Mitchell to follow him through a different door. Logan's father gave a smile to the two solemn boys.

"How about we get some ice cream, my treat."

* * *

Logan pushed around the whipped cream with his spoon, Carlos picked a bit with the nut topping and caramel sauce while Logan's father gave a sigh. The ice cream parlor was rather empty that day, the television that was right above their little booth spewing out the daily news. "Come on, boys. I'm sure that James and Kendall are perfectly fine. What could they be doing to them?" he asked with a trying to cheer up grin.

"Torturing them," Carlos said with a dead and depressed tone, taking a big scoop of vanilla swirl and eating it. Logan glanced down at his wrist, the redness and the bumps beginning to fade but his skin still felt sore around that area. He only wished that none of this ever happened, if he would have taken that bracelet off or never even put the bracelet on would James and Kendal be here with them now eating ice cream and laughing along like friends. . .well, at least friendly enemies. Logan rubbed his wrist and furrowed his eyebrows tight. "I wish I could just remember what happened that night, if I could remember then that would be the greatest clue as to where Kendall and James and all of the other heroes are. . ." Logan murmured and placed his head in his hands, giving a groan. "Why can't I remember, _why?_ "

"Don't beat yourself up over it, it isn't going to help find them," Carlos replied and stuck his spoon deep in the ice cream sundae. "At least you have powers to help them if you could, I'm the one that's totally useless here."

"Don't say that, Carlos-"

"It's true! This is why me and Kendall aren't dating, because when stuff like this happens I can't do anything about it to help him or save him and I feel _awful_ about it! I want to help him but I _can't_ and I feel so worthless-"

"You're not, Carlos. Kendall loves you for who you are, we just need to think of something. Help Slapshot and your dads and my mom in anyway possible. . .and be patient. . ." Logan said quietly and his father glanced upward, Logan doing the same to see **Breaking News** in big bold letters across the screen before the camera cut away to one of the newscasters.

" _There is an alert out for a missing couple. The couple, Jack and Marie Stetson, aged 42 and 40, were seen two days ago just leaving their home in the morning for work and neighbors report that they haven't seen the couple, along with house staff that hasn't heard a word from their employers. If you have seen this couple, please contact the police._ "

A picture was pulled up, Logan's eyes widening at the familiar resemblance and then in his head something clicked. He glanced down to Carlos, the boy thinking the same thing.

"Jett's parents," Carlos said and Logan nodded. He didn't remember if that boy was in the crowd of strange superhero kids but he knew who the Stetsons were. Gamma Jack and Dupontwent missing a day after their son disappeared. . .but why? There was no possible way for them to be placed under the control of the bracelets, why would they have disappeared without telling anyone, even their house staff that must know of their superpowered identity.

"Is that someone you two know?" Logan's father asked and the boys glanced at each other before giving a slow nod of the head. "That's horrible, I hope they manage to find them soon. . .are they supers?"

"We'll talk about it later, Dad. Let's just enjoy ice cream."

* * *

What started out as just being a disappearance of one superpowered couple turned into two, then three, then five, the numbers kept increasing the longer that time passed. They were spread out, sometimes a disappearance happening twice a week or once every four days, it all depended and crime was starting to grow steadily higher and higher the lesser and lesser amount of heroes there were to defend the city. He already seen Slapshot chasing down some robbers and fighting some villains on television, Logan only wondering how much frustration it may be to have to put off your son's safety for the safety of others. Logan even saw his mother on the television and in the newspapers again donning the red tight catsuit that still managed to fit after all these years, announcing that Red Nova was here again and ready to kick butt.

Logan didn't know whether to be happy for his mother or sad. He knew she loved fighting crime but had to give it all up for him and his father. Now Logan just wanted his Mom back. He never saw her when she came home since he would already be fast asleep once she finished duty and would be gone to the precinct to work on tracking Flint when he arose in the morning. His father had to take off some hours at work to play both roles, trying to cook and clean and play Dad all at the same time. But Logan couldn't do a thing about it except try to adjust and hope that all of this would be resolved.

He just hoped everything will be alright.

Jupiter was feeling the affects of the disappearing students and missing parents as well, all students were required to head straight to their classes once departing from the buses and once the bell rang to go home, all students had to go straight to their buses and no students were allowed to linger around campus for too long. All was quiet in the halls and all was quiet in the cafeteria, people whispering to each other about what they heard and what kind of gossip was being spread through the school. No one knew the truth save for Logan and Carlos and the boys didn't tell anyone about the break out of Black Diamond and Flint. Last thing they wanted was a panic breaking out, though Logan couldn't help but feel that the parent disappearances had something to do with the villain couple.

"If Black Diamond and Flint really have Kendal and James and all of the others, then what are they planning? Shouldn't they have sent a message to the public to try and terrorize us or something?" Carlos whispered to Logan during lunch one day and Logan shrugged.

"You know how secretive they are, they always send someone else to do their dirty work. . .what I want to know is what they want with Kendall and the others. They didn't do anything, why attack them?"

"They're evil, do they need a reason?" Carlos asked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"They may be evil but they're not crazy. They're planning something, just don't know what," Logan said and scratched his chin. "With all these disappearances, Slapshot and the rest of the parents left are going to have their hands full trying to protect the world _and_ find out what Black Diamond and Flint are up to. . .we should do something about it."

"S-Something like what?" Carlos stuttered, nervous as to what Logan was about to say and Logan steeped his fingers and gave a hum.

"We should start looking for them too. Create our own superhero squad to help," Logan dad and Carlos' eyes widened.

"But we're _not_ superheroes, we're sidekicks! What can we do?" Carlos asked and Logan crossed his arms.

"If we care enough about them, we should try to do something to help them. And so _what_ if we're sidekicks? There's strength in numbers, and if we band together with the abilities that we have, maybe we can bring James and Kendall home," Logan said hopefully but Carlos still looked worried.

"Just us? The only person that could really do something is you, you're the only one that has actual superpowers."

"But you know everything about every superpower in the book, meaning you can discover weaknesses and plan strategies. You could be the brains of the entire operation, Carlos. . .and who says that we have to go at it with just us two?"

"Well who else are we going to tell that could help us? People still ignore us. . .or at least, ignore me. . .because I'm a sidekick."

Logan smiled. "I think I know some people."

* * *

 

"A superhero league? You're joking right?" Lucy asked dryly, taking a sip of her soda that Jo provided for them at this little 'meeting' Logan hastily put together at the last minute after school.

"Not a superhero league, a _sidekick_ league," Logan explained and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Even worse," she commented and Jo gave her a frown before looking over to Logan with a smile.

"I think that it's a great idea. . .except for what we're going to be doing. Logan, it's too dangerous. Our powers are no match for whatever Black Diamond and Flint have."

"Yeah and if what you're saying is true, what's going to stop them from sicking the heroes out on us?" Steve asked and Logan sighed.

"Look, I know it sounds a little bit brash at the moment but we might be the only ones that could help them. It's our _job_ to help our heroes and this should be no exception," Logan said strongly and Lucy frowned.

"You're not a sidekick anymore, remember?" she asked and Logan balled his hands into fists.

"But I'm still going to help James, I was assigned to be his sidekick and I'm _going_ to help him. . .if none of you guys want to help, fine. I'll go at it on my own," Logan replied and Camille hesitantly took a bite of her food.

"But you don't even know where they are," Camille said and Logan scooted in closer to the table, hands on its wooden surface.

"No, but I have a hunch as to where they might be," Logan said and glanced over to Carlos, the boy remaining quiet during most of the conversation. He nodded his head, reaching down and pulling out a small map of the city to place onto the table and Logan glanced over at Steve. "Could you raise it for us?"

He quirked an eyebrow before he held his hand over the map and pinched his fingers, the ink and paints rising up off of the surface of the paper and looking more like a model than a map. Logan smiled before pointing into the bay area, right at where The Void was stationed. "Okay, so we know Black Diamond and Flint were being held here and that they managed to disappear before the sun rose. That means they _must_ have a base close by. No way James and the other kids could have gone too far. And photos of the video from the jailbreak show Flint escaping on rocks. Which means in order for him to stay relatively strong-"

"He needs to be close to rock or the Earth. . .the mountains," Jo murmured and Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah? Well, which mountains? The city is _surrounded_ by mountains," Lucy said and Logan scratched his chin.

"We can rule out the mountains that are around Jupiter, we would have suspected something by now if they were that close. . .and they probably wouldn't be around the mountains by the bay either since it's too close to The Void. So all that's left is the mountains by the city and the mountains near Victory Plaza. . .and I think _there_ is where we'll find them."

"Isn't that a little bit too close to the heroes though?" Camille asked, glancing around at the others around the table. "Wouldn't they find out about them?"

"Have you guys been noticing that the parents of those kids have been disappearing too? Most of them are from Victory Plaza or at least around that area. . .maybe they're being kidnapped," Logan said and Lucy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Look, I know it sounds crazy but it's just a hunch and I haven't been able to get into contact with Slapshot or Firewing about it, neither has Carlos got in touch with his parents. . .we can do this, you guys. We can help them and maybe now people will start respecting us and sidekicks of all kinds when they see how far we would go to help our heroes. . .what do you say?"

All was quiet at the table, no one making a sound or even looking in Logan's direction and the boy swallowed down a lump in his throat. "Fine then. . .wish me luck," he muttered and turned on his heel, hearing a chair scrape across the floor, a hand grabbing his own. He turned to see Carlos looking at him with determined eyes. "I'm going to rescue my boyfriend," he said and Logan smiled. He just wanted someone there with him, even if it was only Carlos.

Carlos was all he could need.

* * *

Logan tried his best to stay up as long as he could, to wait for his mother to come home. No doubt the woman would be exhausted by the time she arrived and would head off to sleep as fast as she can but Logan needed to talk to her, tell her about his plan and see if maybe somehow the other superheroes could help. But his eyes were drooping and his body kept swaying, the want to just fall back into the pillows and let his mind drift into sleep kept slipping into his mind as he gave a yawn. He tried to keep himself preoccupied, practicing his newfound ability by zapping leaves off the tree outside his window. His eyes stung every single time and the beam was a bit wild and far too powerful to only zap one leaf, Logan sometimes incinerated an entire _branch_ or a _chunk_ of leaves before the boy decided to give up before there was no more tree left.

Then sometimes Logan would call James' cell phone and listen to the voicemail. It was a hopelessly romantic gesture but Logan just desired to hear the boy's voice again so close to his ear. How James was trying to sound so serious but at the same time, Logan knew James was having fun recording his voice and sometimes the brunette would give a little laugh here or there. He called the voicemail around five times, wondering if James even had his cell phone when he left or if Black Diamond or Flint took it. Nevertheless, he found comfort the only way he could and though he tried not to, he fell asleep to James' voice cooing softly in his ear and his cell phone clutched lightly in his grasp.

Logan awoke the next morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing in his ear, the bright sunlight of Saturday morning making his head begin to swell in pain. He groaned, missing the opportunity to talk to his mother and glanced down at the device in his hand before he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he groggily asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" _Come over to my house_ _ **quick**_ ," Carlos said urgently and Logan glanced at the clock. It was around eight o clock on the morning, a reasonable time to be up but what was the emergency?

"Why? What's going on?" Logan asked, trying to untangle himself from the bedsheets.

" _Just hurry, please! I think it might have something to do with James and Kendall!_ " Carlos said and Logan's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

" _Yes! Come on! Hurry!_ " Carlos said and Logan flipped the phone closed, getting out of the bed and moving to his dresser to dig out clean clothes to quickly throw on. Something that had to do with Kendall and James? Like if they were okay or their accurate whereabouts? Logan found himself stripping of his clothes faster, heart beginning to beat frantically. Things were turning around for them, things just might be going their way.

James may be back with him sooner than he thought.

* * *

Logan's father wasn't home, a plate of semi-burnt bacon and bowl of cereal waiting for Logan when he woke up. He gave a sigh, smiling as he took a few spoonfuls of the soggy cereal flakes and some bites of bacon before he grabbed his house keys and his jacket to go outside and next door to Carlos'. He knocked on the door a few times before the door swung open and Carlos pulled him inside.

"What's the urgency? What did you find out about James and Kendall? Something your dads said?" Logan asked and Carlos gave a nod of his head.

"Not exactly what my dads said, but one of them went to investigate Gamma Jack and Dupont's home for any clues and they found something, something _big_ ," Carlos said, pulling Logan into the living room and gesturing to the brown couch for Logan to sit down. The brunette did so, looking around at the antique decor and the Spanish themed decorations. Carlos handed Logan what looked like a simple tablet, some wires poking out of the edge and obvious that one of Carlos' fathers hacked into it.

Carlos pushed a button along the side of the tablet, the screen flashing white before the face of a woman's appeared smiling devilishly with red lipsticked smile.

" _Why hello there Gamma Jack. Or maybe this is your wife Dupont. Either way, I have something you_ _ **both**_ _would desperately love to see,_ " she said and reached for something off camera, Logan's eyebrows furrowing as she yanked in front of the camera Jett. His eyes were blank and his face was wearing that same dead expression like all of the other kids were that day at school. She gave a little laugh and trailed a finger underneath his chin. " _Isn't he darling? He has your good looks, Gamma Jack. Though I'm sure that you're wondering what your only son is doing with me, aren't you? Or how to get him out of my clutches? Why don't you come down to the base of the mountains by your home, where a light will guide your way._ _ **Just you two**_ _. If there are any other people accompanying you, then I can't promise your little boy will be safe. You have one hour from now to respond._ "

With a menacing laugh, the camera faded to black and Logan glanced at Carlos.

"But I didn't see Kendall or James in that video at all," the brunette said sadly and Carlos tapped his chin.

"Maybe she didn't want them shown. . .I think that Black Diamond sent these things out for every superpowered parent that had their child taken away, telling them to come to the base of the mountain to retrieve their children when in actuality-"

"She and her husband are setting up a trap?" Logan finished and Carlos nodded his head.

"It would make sense. . .what if they were captured and placed under mind control too, so that way they won't call for help?"

"But why are they holding them all up? Why are they keeping them all hostage?"

"Ransom?"

"To _who?_ " Logan asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave a sigh. "Did your fathers show this to Slapshot or Firewing yet?"

". . .That's the other thing I want to tell you about," Carlos said softly and then moved to the television set, switching it on and the news was on.

" _Coming up at nine, the string of disappearances continue with Kent and Jennifer Knight, a married couple last seen two nights ago and hasn't returned to their home since. It is unknown if this couple has any connections to the others that have disappeared but police are putting out a high alert for the citizens living in that area to lock their doors, remain at home unless there is an emergency and to keep a watchful eye on children._ "

Carlos clicked the television off, looking to Logan with worried eyes as the brunette placed his face in his hands. ". . .So now what do we do? My dads are in Japan trying to foil Mr. X, no way would they be able to get here in time. . .unless your mom-"

"I haven't been able to get into contact with her and my dad went to work today. . .it's time then."

"T-Time?" Carlos stuttered out and Logan nodded his head, the boy getting onto his feet and clasping his hands together.

"Time for the Dynamic Duo to find their boyfriends, kick some butt and take some names," Logan said with a determined smile.

Logan thought Carlos would have been used to flying by now since the boy assumed Kendall took the young Latino flying more than once on some romantic not-dates. So Carlos screaming in fear, sometimes laughing in nerves and wriggling around in Logan's arms as Logan carried him in the sky was not planned. He already got an accidental hand shooting out to slap against his cheek, sending him off course and momentarily dropping through the sky before regaining his momentum and continuing to fly through the sky.

"We're almost there, Carlos!" Logan shouted, flying to the base of the mountain and could see a glowing light above one of the caves. Carlos only clutched tighter to his body in response, Logan feeling the utility belt Carlos was wearing slightly jabbing him in the side. He gave a small groan, trying to sturdy his hold on Carlos as he began to move lower and lower to the ground, not wanting to burst in there without looking over their plan.

Logan landed a few feet away from the mouth of the cave, helping Carlos onto his feet before he placed hands on his hips.

"Okay, you know what to do?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded.

"We're going to go inside, find Kendall and James and break them out along with Slapshot and Firewing if we managed to. Then, you cause some damage so that way it sets Black Diamond and Flint long enough for other superheroes to swoop in and save the others. Black Diamond and Flint get sent back to jail, you and James get to be together, I get to kiss Kendall, we all go to the end of the semester dance," Carlos recited and Logan gave a smile. He raised his fist and Carlos bumped it with his own, the two boys giving each other a nod before turning towards the mouth of the cave.

They quietly crept inside, Logan's heart beating frantic and nervous. It wasn't so dark and damp inside the cave like he would have thought it to be, like some terrible dark labyrinth. The walls were lit with flaming torches, Carlos moving to hold Logan's hands as they moved deeper and deeper into the heart of the cave. Logan gave Carlos a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand before pulling the boy towards the right of the cave and into the first open area.

There was what appeared to be a control panel on one side of the wall, TV monitors displaying the homes in Victory Plaza along with the precinct down in the city. Logan and Carlos walked over to the control board, so many knobs and switches and flashing logs before them and not knowing which one would help them find their loved ones. "Well now we know how they were able to make sure the people left to come and see them. . .maybe there's a map of this place," Carlos whispered and Logan shook his head.

"I doubt it, they probably _built_ this place before. What do they need a map for?" Logan asked and glanced down the way to another passageway. He gave Carlos a nudge. "Come on, let's try over there," he muttered and grabbed Carlos' hand to tug Carlos away and to the hallway. It branched off into two directions, Carlos shaking his head nervously.

"I don't want to split up," he said worriedly and Logan squeezed his hand.

"We might cover more ground that way."

"But I _can't_ fight! What if I get caught?" Carlos asked and Logan bit his lower lip before pointing to the left.

"Alright then, we'll go this way and if it's nothing, we backtrack," Logan strategized and the two quietly walked down the path. The rocks were jagged and prodding out from different sections of the wall, no doubt a work of Flint and Logan only hoped they were just walking into the direction of where the hostages were and not where the villains were lurking. Carlos paused and squeezed his hand, Logan looking over at the boy before he saw what Carlos was looking at. A steel door with a small window and a keypad beside the handle. And through that window, Logan could see the students all standing in organized lines with those same blank faces.

Carlos moved to the door, hands wriggling before he glanced over his shoulder at Logan.

"I think I can get us inside," he whispered and glanced down at his utility belt. He dragged his finger along the outer edge of it until he pulled out a slim strand of metal. Logan raised an eyebrow at the gadget as Carlos gave a wink and jammed the tip of the strand into the keypad of the door. The numbers on the screen went haywire, beeping and buzzing about until a set of numbers began to appear. 6-3-1-4-7-8-9 imputed into the screen and Logan hear the sound of a lock coming off, Carlos pushing on the handle and the door swung open with ease.

Logan grinned as Carlos plucked the piece of metal and placed it back in his utility belt. "Where did you get that?" Logan asked and Carlos smiled.

"Made it in Gadget class, fun thing about being a sidekick is you always get to play with the cool toys," Carlos said and pulled Logan inside before closing the door shut behind them. The two boys scanned the room, no signs of a video camera to catch them and they stepped in closer to the students. Their faces were pale, some of their skin dirty and their hair disheveled. They still had on the same clothes from when they left campus in a rush, none of them even taking notice of Carlos and Logan walking among them. Carlos' eyes perked and he ran over to where Kendall was standing in the outer end of his line, the blond not moving or reacting at all.

Carlos waved his hand in front of Kendall's face but no response, then Carlos leaned up to kiss Kendall's chapped lips. Still nothing and Carlos glanced over his shoulder to Logan with worried eyes.

"They're like zombies," he whispered and Logan looked around for James or for the kidnapped parents. Carlos tugged on Kendall's arm, the blond stepping forward with his pull but nothing else after that and Carlos looked over to Logan. "I think the parents are maybe down that other hall."

"And James?" Logan asked and Carlos shrugged, pulling Kendall out of the line and over to Logan.

"Maybe," Carlos said and glanced down at Kendall's wrist with the bracelet. "Do you think it's all gone? That serum to make your mind weak?"

"I don't know but let's not waste anymore time in here," Logan said and Carlos nodded, gently pulling Kendall along as the three boys left the containment room and began to quickly hurry down the hall. If they were lucky, they'll easily find James and find Slapshot and Firewing. Or some other superhero parent, he didn't care as long as there was someone else that could help them. As they began to approach, Carlos stopped and Logan turned around to look at the by confused. "What are you doing stopping?" he asked and Carlos raised his and Kendall's linked hands.

"He squeezed my hand," Carlos said and turned to Kendall. "Kendall? Can you hear me? It's me, Carlos. . .your boyfriend?" he gently asked and Kendall looked down at him. The blond's arms opened wide and pulled Carlos into a hug, Carlos smiling and hugging the blond back before his eyebrows began to furrow. "Kendall, you're squeezing me too tight. . .Kendall, stop. . . _stop, Kendall!_ " Carlos screamed and Kendall growled.

"Intruders! Intruders!" Kendall shouted and Logan's eyes widened as the two boys struggled. Logan zoomed over and knocked Kendall down to the ground before the brunette flew back up and grabbed Carlos. He barely missed the laser beam that shot to hit the two of them as Logan held Carlos by his wrists and tried to carry the screaming boy out the way that they came. Logan gritted his teeth, barely dodging another ray blast fired from Kendall as they flew past the control panel. Almost there. . .almost out of here.

Then Logan's eyes widened and he drooped Carlos right on the ground, him falling to the ground too to scream and hold his leg that was seared from a fire blast. He winced and screamed, tears stinging his eyes from the pain of the burn as he saw James looking down at him with those darkened eyes and fists blazing with fire. Behind him approached Black Diamond, the woman pleasantly smiling at him as she placed hands on James' shoulders.

"Well well, if it isn't our little lover boy here to play Superman."


	19. Superman

"Whatever it is that you're planning, don't hurt him," Logan growled out from the rock he was tied to, Kendall yanking Carlos away and over to Black Diamond and Flint. The woman laughed, taking Carlos into her arms and let her fingers run through his hair. Carlos shuddered as she gave him a big smile.

"Hurt him? Nonsense, where would the fun be in that? Maybe once I find out who his parents are and add them to my collection, _then_ I'll consider disposing of him since he appears to be. . .dead weight," she said and placed her thumb in the middle of Carlos' forehead, Carlos' eyes wide with fear. Black Diamond's eyes turned into an electric shade of purple, Logan watching as a surge of electricity went through her hand and right into Carlos' forehead. The boy screamed and the sound was ripped from his throat, standing there with his mouth agape as an invisible wind blew around them. She removed her hand and Carlos slumped forward, Kendall yanking him back into his arms and she gave a hum.

"Silver Spark and The Great Kahlua. Funny, never thought that the two of them were lovers until now, having a child together, how sweet. Sure Mr. X will pay a hefty sum for the two of them," she said with a smile and snapped her fingers. Flint stomped on the ground and a cell appeared of sand and dirt, Kendall dragging Carlos inside and dropping the boy on the ground.

"What do you mean? What are you planning?" Logan questioned and she scoffed.

"Why must you heroes always ask questions? Why can't you just sit back and watch what happens? Much more exciting," she said with a smile and Logan gritted his teeth. His leg was so sore, the burn making the raw skin begin to welt up. He tried to ignore that searing bit of pain as Flint blew some dust over Logan's leg.

"Is our little Superman going to cry cause of a little burn?"

"How could you do something like this to your own _son?!_ " Logan yelled and a mouth brace spurted from the rock, wrapping around the lower half of his mouth.

"How could _you_ confuse my little boy so much that he doesn't even want to become a villain?! If anything, _you're_ the monster! Tearing up our tiny family-"

"And kidnapping teens and their parents makes you feel better?!" Logan managed to scream out before the mouth gag was tightened on his lips. Black Diamond gave a shrug.

"It makes me feel a little bit better, yes. But, if I'm going to get _your_ mother involved as well as maybe pawn you off for a few dollars, we might as well give you the common courtesy to tell you what's going to happen," she said in a babying tone and sauntered over. She grazed her finger over Logan's cheek, smiling slyly. "Do you know what's the most valuable thing a person could have? Any guesses?" she asked. Surely she wasn't expecting Logan to answer so the woman gave a smile. "Power. Power is wonderful and desirable, power is what everyone craves. And what better source of power than in that of a superhero?" she asked and placed hands on her hips.

"I've collected both the young and the experienced, powers of varying types and levels to sell them to the highest bidder for whatever they pleased. To build a superhero army, to have slaves, whatever they want to do with them, I don't care. They'll forever be under their control, so long as they're wearing those bracelets. I can only imagine the price for someone like Red Nova, could make a good fortune off of her," she said and Logan struggled against the ropes, his eyes burning and angry. Kidnapping them all so she and her husband could sell them as slaves and make a profit.

Flint stepped in closer, little frown on his lips. "Oh don't be upset, boy. You'll be helping James with all the money you'll be worth. You want him to be happy with his mother and father, don't you?" he asked and raised his hand, the rock brace coming off of Logan's mouth and the boy gave a growl.

"James is _nothing_ like you horrible people!" he screamed and Black Diamond moved to her son, gently brushing fingers through her son's hair.

"He is now and he's _perfectly_ fine with it. Come along now, sweetheart. Time to get the video messages up and running so we can let your parents know where you are," she said with a smile, Flint laughing and throwing an arm around James as they led the teenager out of the cave. Kendall stood there, perhaps on guard from Black Diamond and Logan turned back to close his eyes.

"That's it then," he heard Carlos speak and Logan turned, seeing the boy lying on the ground with watery eyes. "My dads get sold off to Mr. X who would probably kill them, you get turned into a zombie, my boyfriend doesn't love me and I get killed."

"No, Carlos we'll be alright-"

"I'm not a hero, Logan. There's nothing I can do. . .do you think they'll let me say goodbye to my dads before they kill me? And maybe let me kiss Kendall one last time?"

"You're not going to die, Carlos. I'm not going to allow it," Logan said determinately and Carlos scoffed.

"What can you do?. . .Face it, we're on our own. . ." Carlos said with a sigh and turned over on his side, not speaking another word. Logan looked away, eyes feeling droopy and stinging. This can't be it for them, there has to be a way. His mother and his father, their entire family broken up all because of him. . .he can't let that happened. He had to fight, he _had to_. Logan felt something furry brush up against his balled fist, a rat most likely here to pick at and bite him. He tucked his chin up against his chest, closing his eyes and trying to focus on getting his hands out of the rope knot. But en he's have to deal with Kendall and the threat of James possibly burning him to _death_ if he tried to escape.

The rat snuggled under Logan's hand and climbed upwards, Logan noticing that it wasn't a rat at all but a black guinea pig with a few red streaks going through its fur. Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion but then his jaw dropped as the pet squeaked at him.

"Shut up and hold still, Superman," it snapped in a tone _very_ much like Lucy's and Logan glanced over his shoulder at Kendall standing there and staring at Carlos' figure.

"Be careful, he might see you," Logan whispered, feeling Lucy beginning to nibble on the rope that bound his arms. "How did you manage to sneak in here? Did you bring-"

" _Shut up_ ," Lucy snapped and continued to gnaw on the rope, Logan's eyes flickering back and fort between her and Kendall. "Don't move until we get the signal," she squeaked, Logan feeling the rope beginning to loosen. Signal for what? Who was coming to help them? Another rope was loosened and Logan squirmed a bit in his spot, Kendall noticing his movement and head whirling around to watch him. Logan gave him a sheepish smile, the blond only growling and hands balling into fists.

"When is that signal?" Logan asked through gritted and nervous teeth. Then he blinked, something beeping flying over his head in the form of a silver ball. Kendall zapped it right away but instead of destroying it, it exploded and a thick pink vapor began to fill the space. Logan could see Carlos jump up immediately and hands went over his nose and mouth, Logan feeling his arms coming free and he raised his hands to his mouth to do the same. Lucy crawled into his shirt, the vapor beginning to thin and when it settled, Kendall was on the ground, completely passed out.

Logan got onto his feet, looking to his right to see Jo and Camille running in, Steve approaching behind them with a few more of those balls in his hand. Jo and Camille wrapped arms around Logan in a happy hug, Steve running over to Carlos and yanking open the cage door to pull the boy out. Camille's hand went down to grab Logan's. "Come on! We need to get out of here!"

"But the others! We need to save them!" Logan said and pulled his hand back. Lucy jumped out of his shirt, the guinea pig morphing and standing until it was now Lucy once more, the girl giving Logan a scowl.

"No, _heroes_ need to save them. _We_ need to stay out of the way," Lucy said and Logan scoffed, turning around to see Carlos by Kendall and tugging the bracelet off the blond's wrist. Carlos threw the jewelry against a rock, breaking it into pieces before he rubbed Kendall's cheek.

"Kendall? Kendall, can you hear me?" Carlos plead and then kissed Kendall's lips. The blond began to stir and he groaned, eyes fluttering as he gave a lick over his lips.

". . .Carlos?" he said, voice rather hoarse and Carlos beamed, kissing Kendall again firmly on the lips before nuzzling his head with the blond's. The sidekicks went over, slowly helping Kendall onto his feet as the blond stumbled and groaned in pain. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Maybe we should get Kendall out of here," Carlos said worriedly and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we _all_ should get out of here and leave this to the real heroes."

"I'm not leaving here without James at _least_ ," Logan said and turned to where James and his parents walked out of this section of the labyrinth of caves. "Steve, give me some of those gas bombs," Logan ordered and the boy gave a wary look at the girls before moving over and handing a few of the gas bombs to Logan. Logan tucked them away in his pocket before looking over everyone. "Thanks for coming when you needed to but I came here to help James."

"We came because we all knew you would be _stupid_ enough to go after and help James. . .Logan, please come on. You're hurt-"

"I'm fine," Logan said, turning around and beginning to limp over to the mouth of the passage, peeking out to look for Black Diamond or Flint. He then began to limp out, his leg still feeling like it was on fire as he moved. A hand grabbed his and he turned with heart beating fast, seeing it was Jo holding his hand and looking at him with concerned eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked and Logan looked at her with a smile.

"In one of these rooms are the students and in another room are the parents. They're all wearing these bracelets that you need to remove and destroy them. The more that aren't under their control, the better. Find the rooms and break as many bracelets as you can," Logan said, the others coming up behind Jo. "You guys better hurry and get moving, before they come back. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"Good luck," she said, giving a few claps to Logan's shoulder before waving her hand. Jo, Camille, Lucy and Steve took off down the opposite direction of the pathway, Carlos and Kendall still lingering behind just a bit.

"What about us?" Carlos asked and Logan looked at Kendall, the blond still looking rather disheveled and confused.

"Better get him to a spot to rest, he's in no shape to fight," Logan replied and Carlos nodded, hoisting Kendall's arm over his shoulders and helping the blond along the way down the path n the direction that the others went. Logan waited until they disappeared from his sight before he turned around and began to float down the path. It took ease off of his leg but he felt positively drained, cold sweat forming over his brow as he tried to move.

He could hear the sound of chatter coming close, Logan balling his hands into fists ready to defend himself but paused, seeing the control room ahead with Flint and Black Diamond laughing at the control panel while James stood a little ways away from them watching.

"Already $5,000,000 for _one_ of them, you and I are going to retire in luxury, darling. And we can _buy_ James a husband if he wants one. One that will teach him how to be evil," Flint replied happily and she cooed, rubbing his leg before she placed a hand to her temple. Logan could see her lips curving into a frown, nerves starting to come over his body as he hid behind a rock to avoid being seen.

"I can't tap into that Knight child. . .something is wrong," she said in a dark tone and Flint rose to his feet.

"I'll go and check in on our future moneymakers, darling," he said in a reassuring tone, quickly moving out of the control room and into the passageway with Logan only hoping that the others managed to get far away. Black Diamond turned back to place fingers to her temple, closing her eyes and trying to focus as Logan bit his lower lip. If she managed to tap into Kendall's mind and place him under temporary control, Carlos would be in danger. Logan's eyes moved to the TV monitors and displays of the city and the precinct, feeling his eyes beginning to burn as he clutched the rock to brace himself for the blast.

Logan shot the red beam right at the monitors and they exploded, shaking Black Diamond from her train of thought and she screamed. Logan staggered out from behind the rock, shooting another laser beam that almost knocked him off of his feet. James turned to face him, fists raising and engulfed in flames as Black Diamond shot up from her feet to glare at the injured boy.

"I should have figured you'd find someway to escape. You're going to regret ever coming into my son's life," she hissed and Logan raised his fists. She gave a laugh. "You want to fight me? Hasn't your mother taught you manners and that you don't hit a lady? James, take care of this pest for your dear mother," she replied and James charged, shooting fireballs in a rapid succession. Logan jumped up and flew to the top of the cave, dodging left and right the balls of fire as it hit the rocks from up above and chunks of it fell to the ground. Shouldn't do that, might make the cave collapse on them and they'll _never_ get out safely. Logan dodged another fireball by just barely, the fire catching the sleeve of his shirt and he quickly tried to swat it out before it could burn him, glancing down at the brunette boy below him.

James was staring at him, watching for a weak point and waiting for an opportune moment to attack as the boy stood amiss the current of flames licking along his body. How was he even going to get close enough to break the bracelet when James was just _waiting_ to fire, those dark eyes following him around in the air like a bloodthirsty hound.

 _Well what if you_ _need_ _to talk to them? Maybe they got something wrong with their head and you need to talk to them and set their mind straight._

Talk to James. . .Logan knew he didn't want to hurt the boy but he didn't know iftalking to him will somehow snap him out of it. James shot another fireball and Logan dodged it in the nick of time, the boy gritting his teeth. Whatever he did, he had to do it _now_. Logan glanced down at into those eyes and then slowly began to lower himself onto the ground, James' fists still ablaze. His feet touched the ground, Logan wincing at the pressure being placed on his bad leg as he looked at James and raised his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, James," Logan said shakily, trying to slowly step forward and James raised his fists in front of him. "James, you need to fight it. You need to remember! You're _not_ a villain, James! You're good, you're _kind_ , you like to eat chocolate pudding and you laughed so many times when you were trying to record your voicemail. You hate to hurt people, you felt _good_ helping save the citizen in school, you're _good!_ " Logan shouted and James slowly began to lower his hands, Logan's heart beginning to beat frantically. Was it working?

"Don't listen to him, James. The moment you let your guard down, he'll swoop in and throw you in jail so he can run off with someone he thinks is _better_ than you. Like that Knight boy you _hate_ ," Black Diamond hissed and James raised his fists again and giving a growl. He launched a fireball, not as big as the ones he was throwing before but it did its job by knocking Logan back and onto the ground. The brunette groaned, tasting blood from his mouth as he struggled to get up.

"That's not true, James! You know I love you and I would never want to see you hurt! I would never pick Kendall over you and there's no way I can find someone that makes me laugh and makes me feel the same way that I feel about you. James, I know you're in there. I _know_ the person that I care about is in there, you need to fight the control!" Logan shouted and James fired another fireball, hitting Logan right on his scorched leg. Logan screamed and lost focus, rolling down in the dirt to try and out the blaze as James approached closer and closer.

Logan felt someone grab his throat, squeezing his airway tight as James forced his face to look into his own. He could feel his skin growing scorched, his other leg so badly burned and the boy was in so much pain. Logan could feel his eyes beginning to sting with tears as he choked out a breath, James squeezing his neck tighter and tighter. Logan's hands went to James' wrists, weakly holding onto them and trying to undo the clasp on the bracelet. He couldn't think, he couldn't focus, his fingers felt numb as he felt his head growing so light.

"James. . .I love you. . ." Logan mumbled, mouth bloody and he gave another garbled choke, fingers pinching at the clasp and the bracelet slipping from James' wrist. James continued to squeeze Logan's neck as Logan closed his eyes, the jewelry tight in his fist as his head lolled to the side. James stared at the face. . .and stared. . .his nostrils began to flare as he breathed, confusion coming over his mind as he released his grip on Logan's neck.

". . .Logan?" James quietly asked and placed his hand against Logan's cheek. It was still warm but Logan's cheeks were pale. "Logan. Logan?! _Logan!_ " James screamed, pulling the boy into his arms and began to shake him while his mother gave a little laugh. James turned to her, the woman waving her hand as if this was nothing. As if it meant _nothing_ if Logan could be. . .could be. . .

James buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck, his own body shaking as he held him. He never wanted to hurt Logan, he never _ever_ wanted to hurt Logan and now look at him. He was a _monster_ , he hurt the only person that loved him for who he was. . .and James turned around, gently lying Logan on the ground as he stood onto his feet.

"You made me hurt him," James said quietly, voice shaking as his hands balked into fists. Black Diamond gave a scoff.

"I didn't make you do anything."

" _ **Liar!**_ " James screamed and fired a blast, barely missing his mother as it incinerated the control board. The fire wasn't a bright mix of oranges and yellows and reds like usual, it was pitch black and the smoke gave a pungent odor of brimstone. Black Diamond looked over at her son, gulping in fear as she placed hands to her temple.

"James honey, calm down. We'll find you someone better, someone that is worth it-"

" _ **I'm too angry for your mind games to work on me anymore!**_ " James screamed, shooting another burst of black fire that was even more powerful than the last. The cave shook, a large chunk of rock falling from the ceiling that the woman rolled out of the way from it landing on her. James began to set off fireballs trained on her, determined to hit her as she jumped and dodged. Nothing didn't even matter anymore, they were going to stick him in The Void for what he did to Logan, the least he could do was somehow avenge the boy for his own sake.

But it wouldn't be enough, nothing would be enough to make Logan open his eyes.

"James, stop! The cave is going to collapse!" his mother shrieked and James growled.

" _ **I don't care!**_ " James screamed, taking his hands together and a tornado of fire shot from his palms, surging forward and missing his mother once again. She was getting tired, James could see that and he reeled his hand back. One more blast ought to hit her and that would be it. One more blast-

James stopped, a cord shooting out from the mouth leading to the hallway and wrapping around his mother's arms and torso. She fell to the ground, James glancing up to see Carlos standing there with wide and scared eyes. James lowered his hands, his body feeling weak as he heard the cave around him beginning to rumble and shake. Carlos' lips were moving, shouting something but James couldn't hear a thing the boy was saying, his brain felt so numbed. The boy turned to look at Logan's body, James slowly walking over and kneeling down beside the boy. He ran a hand over the side of Logan's face, fingers feeling over the bloody lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please just come back," James said softly, someone grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. He didn't turn around, he kept rubbing his hand over Logan's warm cheeks and the soft eyelids, fingers going up to thread in his dirty brown locks. "Please come back, please come back to me. . ."

A rock fell by them and James jumped, Carlos shaking him harder now and James could see students and superheroes flying and running past him to get out of the cave.

"Come on! It's going to collapse! You'll get crushed!" the younger boy shouted and James looked down at Logan's figure before reaching down and scooping the boy into his arms. Both began to run, James seeing out of the corner of his eye Slapshot flying out with James' mother flung over his shoulder. James looked down at Logan's face, everyone following the crowd out and towards the opening and he gave a pained grimace. Just be okay, Logan. Just be okay. . .

And as James stepped out of the cave and onto the green grass, everyone taking breaths and holding each other, parents reuniting with their missing children as Firewing was making a call to the police and other superheroes with Flint done up in a snare did James see Logan's eyes began to flicker and he stopped in shock. Logan's eyes flickered once, twice before he gave a weak smile.

"I knew you were a hero," he murmured and closed his eyes, passing out and body going limp in James' arms.

* * *

 

A sterile scent floated into Logan's nose that made his head begin to throb, turning his head as his eyes fluttered against the bright lights. He could feel something on his face, a sort of oxygen mask and he could hear a beeping noise ringing in his ear. Logan struggled to sit up, not feeling the pain in his leg at all and he glanced at his surroundings. It was a little hospital room, plain cream walls and on a bedstand beside the beeping monitors was a flower. Logan reached out and took it, pulling off the oxygen mask to take a smell.

The doors opened and Logan looked up, his mother running in dressed in her Red Nova gear. She threw arms around Logan in a tight hug, Logan seeing his father running in right behind her. "I'd kill you if I wasn't so happy you were okay," she cried, squeezing Logan tighter and her son wrapped arms around her as well to hug her back.

"I'm sorry, Mom. . .but I had to do it," Logan said and his mother pulled back to look at him with stern eyes.

"This boy better _marry_ you after all you've done," she said and Logan gave a sheepish smile, his father squeezing in to hug Logan and run fingers through his hair. "They had to do so much healing on you, if you were treated by a human doctor, they might have had to amputate your leg cause it was burned so _badly_ ," she replied and Logan's eyes widened. His hands shot down, feeling for both of his legs and breathing a sigh of relief when both of his limbs were there. His father gave a good natured chuckle, rubbing his son's back and gave a pat to Logan's leg.

"It's alright, healed all the way to the bone. Unfortunately, there's a nasty scar that they can't fix so. . ." he pursed his lips as Logan pulled the bedsheets up to look, his leg looking like it had been clawed through. The scar went from his ankle to his knee, an ugly red with skin looking papery and dry. He reached down and brushed the tips of his fingers against it, the feeling horrid and he retracted his hand away before looking at his mother and father.

"What happened? Tell me everything that happened," Logan demanded and his mother sighed.

"Well after your little 'mission', Firewing called me and I called your father as well as Carlos' fathers. They're not happy with you jeopardizing their son's life either, Logan," she said dryly and Logan bit the inside of his cheek.

"He wanted to save Kendall just as much as I wanted to save James, you can't deny we don't love them," Logan said and she sighed.

"James' parents were apprehended and placed in nullification gear, most likely on their way to the court house now for their new sentencing. Everyone else is back home safe and sound."

". . .And James?" Logan asked and his parents looked at each other with unsure eyes. Logan sat up in his spot on the bed, eyes growing worried. "Where's James? Don't tell me they took him, he didn't do _anything, please_ tell me they didn't take him-"

"They didn't," Mrs. Mitchell said with hand raised, trying to calm her child and Logan bit his lower lip.

"Then what is it? Why do you two give that look?" Logan asked and she rubbed the back of her neck, Logan's father getting onto his feet before moving to the door.

"Maybe you should talk to him for yourself," Logan's father replied gently and opened the door. Mrs. Mitchell gave a kiss to her son's cheek before she got onto her feet and moved to exit out the door itch her husband following right behind and closing the door. Logan waited in silence for a few seconds, his heart beating frantically until the door opened again and James hesitantly walked inside with Fury and another woman following right behind. Logan's eyes widened in happiness and he opened his mouth to speak but then paused when he noticed that ugly collar around James' neck.

James stood a few feet away, not saying anything and Logan stared at that collar before shaking his head and opening his arms for James to hug him and kiss him. But the boy shook his head, pointing at the collar on his neck. "I might hurt you again," James said quietly and Logan's eyes widened at the realization of what _type_ of collar was on his boyfriend's neck. His eyes shot over to Fury, angry and hands balling into fists.

"You put a nullification collar on him?! How could you?!"

"He put it on himself," Fury said and Logan looked back to James, shaking his head.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Logan asked and James looked down at Logan's shrouded legs.

"Because I h-hurt you," he stuttered out and Logan shook his head. "I'm pleading for Slapshot to send me away to The Void, I deserve it for what I done to you-"

"No you don't. James, don't go. Everything I done was because I wanted you back with me safe and sound and now you want to leave me?"

"I don't. . .I just don't want to hurt you. I-I scarred you for the rest of your life and you could have lost your leg all because of me-"

"You'd hurt me more by leaving me," Logan said, sitting up and swinging his legs out of the bed. He took in a breath and pushed himself onto his feet, staggering a bit and James rushed to catch Logan before he fell. His legs felt like jello, wobbly and weak as James hugged him against his body. Logan rested his head on James' chest, listing to the sound of the frantic beating heart and he smiled. "This is how we're supposed to be, you and me. In each others' arms. . .I love you, James, no matter what."

James remained quiet, Logan's hands going to hold his neck and undo the collar. He let it fall to the floor and then pulled James' head down to kiss the boy's lips. Soft and sweet, gentle and loving just the way how it was supposed to be. James began to suckle on his lower lip, the boy squeezing his arms around Logan's waist tighter and feeling like he would never let go.

Not like Logan would ever want him to.

~

School went on, time went on. Everything that happened with the kidnappings, the escape of Black Diamond and Flint and the brainwashed students was put in the past where it belonged. Though, things were turning out for the better and Logan couldn't be happier that he was still here with everyone at Jupiter.

Logan was considered slightly handicapped because of his scarred leg, so participating in Save the Citizen was rather limited. But that didn't stop him from cheering for James on the sidelines when his boyfriend swooped just in time to rescue the mannequin from the clutches of spikes or alligator pits. Not only did the students start to see James more and more as the hero Logan always knew he was, the sidekicks were warming up to him too. Every day they were always sitting at the table laughing and chatting along with James, Logan smiling at how things have changed from the beginning of school.

Even things between James and Kendall changed, the two often pairing up for Save the Citizen when Logan couldn't.

By the time the end of the semester dance came around, it was only obvious that Logan and James would go together. The brunette boy got out his nicest tux, his mother and father cooing and snapping pictures obnoxiously like it was more than just him and James going to the dance together. They didn't make it any less embarrassing once his date arrived, Logan only trying to hurry the two of them out before his father could stop James and give him a 'man to man' discussion on how to treat Logan at the dance, Logan taking James with him as he flew so his boyfriend's suit wouldn't be ruined.

The school was decorated with bright streamers and neon colored balloons, loud music blaring from the gym as Logan and James walked towards the dance hand in hand. They stopped at the doors, Logan giving James' hand a squeeze.

"Ready?" Logan asked and James gave him a shy little smile.

"Think we could go someplace quiet for just a moment?" James asked and Logan raised his eyebrow. He glanced over his shoulder before back at the tall brunette.

"Sure, let's go outside."

"Have you guys seen Logan or James?" Carlos asked Lucy and Jo and the girls shook their head, taking a sip of their punch as Carlos groaned and turned on his heel. He then spotted Kendall standing by the snack table, the boy giving a small blush before swallowing down a lump in his throat. He took a small breath before walking over and adjusting his tie, Kendall noticing him and gave the boy a small wink.

"Don't you look dashing," Kendall said and Carlos smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself," Carlos said and Kendall took a sip of his punch.

"So. . .do you want to-"

"Kiss?" Carlos blurted and then covered his mouth, cheeks hot red as Kendall laughed.

"I was going to say _dance_ ,but that's something I like to do with you too. . .but I thought you said-"

"I want to be with you, Kendall," Carlos said strongly, stepping closer and looking into those bottle green eyes. "I want to be with you and I'm fine being your sidekick. I'm too in love with you to allow you getting hurt by anyone. . .boyfriends?" Carlos asked and Kendall smiled. The blond leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Carlos', the younger boy giving a small whimper against Kendall's mouth before he pulled away.

"Boyfriends. . ." Kendall said with a soft smile and Carlos beamed back. They were _so_ going to be the cutest couple in Jupiter, going to give James and Logan a run from their money. Kendall's hand found Carlos' and the sidekick grinned, gently pulling Kendall towards the dancefloor until a hand slammed into his chest. Carlos was shoved back, the boy wincing before seeing that it was Sandy glaring at him with hands on her hips.

"Look at the little _sidekick_ ," she sneered and Kendall frowned, stepping in front of Carlos.

"Sandy, _back off_ ," the blond hissed and Carlos stepped around Kendall, looking at the girl with stern eyes.

"Look, I've been nice to you and I haven't done anything bad to you. Me and Kendall are together and you just need to accept that, who _cares_ if I'm a sidekick? Maybe you'll find someone else that would care about you but until then, you need to chill out," Carlos said and the girl laughed. He frowned, hands balling into fists in anger until his eyes widened as the punch bowl moved to levitate over her head and tilt over to spill the red drink. Sandy screamed, running away drenched in red punch as other students laughed and Kendall looked around.

"Good joke, guys!" he laughed and everyone glanced around each other, confused. Kendall raised an eyebrow before looking back at the punch bowl and Carlos staring at it. The blond grabbed Carlos' shoulder, pointing to the bowl. "Carlos. . .are _you_ doing that?"

"I-I don't know," Carlos said and focused on the bowl, his hands gripping tight. The bowl slowly and shakily began to move down to the ground, Carlos' eyes widening as he moved the bowl down to the floor. He spun around to face Kendall and threw arms around the blond. "I have telekinesis!" Carlos screamed and the bowl fired up to the ceiling, causing everyone around them to jump. Carlos looked at Kendall shyly. "Really, _really_ badly controlled and chaotic telekinesis."

"Good thing we have next semester to work on it," Kendall replied and then grabbed Carlos' hand. "Let's dance."

"So what did you want to come someplace quiet for?" Logan asked and James dug into his pocket, pulling out a small navy blue box. Logan stared at it, a little bit wary from getting jewelry from James again. The boy raised his hand, almost like he read Logan's mind and gave a small chuckle.

"I bought this when my foster mom went shopping, no mind control devices built into this," James said and popped open the ring box to reveal a white gold ring band with small engravings on the outer edges. Logan smiled big, James wriggling the ring out of its pillow and then took Logan's hand to slip it on his finger, happy that it fit just perfect. Logan leaned in and gave a kiss to James' cheek before the smaller boy wrapped arms around James' torso.

Logan began to laugh, lifting James into the sky and James clutched onto Logan tight, the two boys hovering higher and higher into the air. "Is this your way of saying I knock you off your feet?" James asked and Logan hummed.

"It's my way of saying I love you," Logan said and slowly began to spin the two of them around in the air. "You know, I'm glad I sat at your table that day of school."

"I'm glad you did too," James said and rested his forehead against Logan's. "You think maybe once we graduate, we could create our own superhero league? Like. . .the Supertastic Super Six?" James suggested and Logan gave a small chuckle.

"I'd rather we focus on right now. . ." Logan said softly and leaned up just a little bit, his lips softly pressing onto James' as the two floated even higher in the sky. The music seemed to dim in their ears and everything around them seemed to fade. All that mattered to Logan in that moment was James holding him tight and warm in his arms, lips to lips and the big bright light of the moon casting its glow on the two boys floating high in the sky.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta for all of the corrections and editing, as well as the encouragement to continue with this story when I was feeling stressed. And thanks to my artist for a most stunning piece of work (AND IM SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A FAIL WITH LINKING). Until next time!


End file.
